The Love For Teddy Remus Lupin
by siriusisbest
Summary: The war is over but when Andromeda Tonks is diagnosed with a deadly disease, what will happen to little Teddy? And now that he's with his closest remaining relatives, who will give it all up for the good of Teddy Lupin's future?
1. Malfoy's, Tonk's, and Lupin's

**Ok here is my second story. Im really exited about this one, unlike the other one im writting I actually have a plot and all that planed out! I will countine to write Hidden but I wanted to get started on this one as well. I just couldn't get it out of my head! I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Malfoy's, Tonk's, and Lupin's**

**DAILY PROPHET **

**Malfoy's Face Wizgamont's Decision**

**Golden Trio Appear at Trial**

_**As we all very well know, The Chosen One, Harry Potter defeated one of the darkest wizards to have ever lived, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named just a few months ago. The Wizarding and Muggle communities are starting to rebuild the world we once knew now that the threat of You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters no longer hang over us. Speaking of Death Eaters the Malfoy family Lucius, Narcissi, and Draco all had trials yesterday evening and to the surprise of the Wizgamont and the three Malfoy's, Potter and his friends who complete the Golden Trio, Miss. Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley showed up to convince the committee to sentence a smaller sentence on all three. In particular Narcissi and Draco, claiming that Narcissi told the Dark Lord that Potter was dead in hope of Potter murdering the Lord at an unsuspected time. (This as a matter of fact is sort of what happened) In the case of Draco Malfoy the Golden Trio stated that he was forced to join by the Dark Lord and if he did not do so he and his entire family would be brutally slaughtered. The Trio's words were taken into great consideration and two hours later the Wizgamont came to a decision. Lucius Malfoy will spend one year in Azkaban Prison on charges of Death Eater activities, he will then spend another year on house arrest. Narcissi is sentenced to six months house arrest, unless she asks and is escorted by aurors to a destination of importance. Draco Malfoy was released of all charges and is attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to finish his seventh year along with our heroes, the Golden Trio, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger.**_

"I told you they would mention us, were probably going to get hate mail now." Ron said threw a mouth full of food after reading the article over Hermione's shoulder.

It was the first day of school and most of the seventh years who should have finished school last year had returned so they could get proper education, not the dark arts the Carrow's and other Death Eaters had tried to teach them last year.

"Ron, would you _please_ keep your mouth shut when you eat, and have you ever heard of taking bites? Not just shoving it all in at once." Hermione had the first few pages of the Daily Prophet while Harry, sitting opposite of her was reading the other few pages. He had been completely quiet the past few minutes and looking up from her part of the paper, Hermione noticed something was wrong. Harry's face was impassive and hard to read, that was never good.

"What's wrong Harry? What happened?" Hermione asked her best friend with concern.

Slowly without a work Harry handed Hermione the other side of the paper and started playing with his food.

Again Ron leaned over Hermione's shoulder and read the article along with her.

**Andromeda Tonks, Sister of Narcissi Malfoy and mother of Nymphadora Lupin diagnosed with Magical Blood Disease**

_**Andromeda (Black) Tonks, sister to Narcissi (Black) Malfoy and Bellatrix (Black) Lestrange (murdered same night as You-Know-Who by Molly Weasley) was diagnosed early this morning with a rare disease called Magical Blood Disease, a disease were the core of magical blood within the body over pumps to an extent that the heart can not handle. It is a rarity that effects only about one or two witch's or wizard's a year. Because of the rarity of this disease not much is know about what cause's this deadly phenomenon. Andromeda was born to the Black family but was blasted of the family tree because of her marriage to a muggle born, Ted Tonks. Andromeda and Ted's daughter, Nymphadora Tonks, is known by many for her allegiance to the organization the Order of the Phoenix. She was murdered four months ago at the Battle at Hogwarts by her aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. Her husband Remus Lupin was murdered the same night by Dolohov. The couple was very close to the Golden Trio and when there son, Teddy Remus Lupin was born, approximately six months ago they asked Harry Potter to be the child's god-father. Harry accepted. The death of the child's parents resulted in him going to be raised by his grandmother, Andromeda. Now that Andromeda has this disease there is the question of who will raise the child. Some believe the Andromeda's sister Narcissi will take custody, for the sisters have now reconnected but that is unlikely because of the suspicion around her husband and son. It will be up to Andromeda and Harry to decide the child's fate. Harry Potter is suspected to visit Andromeda tomorrow. Andromeda Tonks has approximately two or three days to live, Magical Blood Disease is deadly and there is absolutely no cure or treatment available. **_

Slowly Hermione laid the paper down on the table staring at the picture of the women and child she had come to love and adore over the past four months. Ron and Hermione simply sat there staring at Andromeda and Teddy not believing what they just read.

"Post is here" Harry's voice was dry and hollow. All three of them looked up looking for the tan owl that belonged to Andromeda. The owl swooped down to the three and delivered the letter to Harry. Once the letter was untied the owl started eating his eggs.

He read it once then read it aloud to Hermione and Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_As I'm sure you read in the paper today I've been diagnosed with Magical Blood Disease and there is no cure. Please don't worry about me, the doctors here at Saint Mungo's have giving me pain killers so there is no pain. I have two or three days to live and would like you, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley to come visit me tomorrow. I would like to say good-by and talk to you about my grandson's future. I don't want you to give up your education. I don't want that and you know full well that neither Remus nor Nymphadora would approve. I might have found a way around the problem of you going to school and the care of Teddy. I will also need you to bring along that bright young girl Luna Lovegood. I hope to see you, Luna, Hermione, and the Weasley's tomorrow at Noon. I'm blessed that you have all been in my life and care so much for my grandson. Love From,_

_Andromeda _

"You may use the fire place in my office to visit Andromeda tomorrow and meet the rest of the Weasley's at Saint Mungo's." The three looked around at Professor McGonagall who had listened to Harry read the letter aloud "All three of you, including Miss. Ginny Weasley and Miss. Lovegood will have today and tomorrow off. I'm very sorry." McGonagall, like Hermione, looked close to tears.

"Thank you Professor" Harry nodded at her.

Professor McGonagall smiled kindly at the three then went to join the teachers table. A few seconds later Ginny and Luna arrived at the table, both with the Daily Prophet. Ginny took a seat next to Harry and Luna took the one on the other side of him and they both read the letter.

"Poor Teddy. He can't go to the Malfoy's, Lucius will be released in eight months and there are rumors that he might get out earlier than that on good behavior." Ginny said worriedly after reading the letter.

"We have today and tomorrow off so we can go visit her. I wonder what she has in mind for Teddy." Ron was looking sick and for once wasn't shoveling his mouth.

"I don't know, but I hope whatever it is, it works. I will not allow my god-son to grow up in the Malfoy Manor with Lucius Malfoy there. Narcissi and Draco may not be that bad but I still don't like it." Harry was tearing two papers out of his notebook as he spoke. He replied to Andromeda and told her that they would be there at noon tomorrow. On the other paper he wrote a few quick words to the Weasley's and attached Andromeda's letter on top of it. Giving both letters back to the now well fed owl with directions on who got what.

"I don't know either but I'll do anything to help." Hermione was still staring at the picture of the baby. She had become very attached to the child over the summer. He reminded her so much of his parents who she had loved very much.

"I'll do anything I can to, but I'm not sure what she would want with me." Luna mused smiling at the picture of the baby that she had babysat many times over summer break with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"You were really good with Teddy, and Teddy and Andromeda like you a lot. You're really good with children so she will probably want your input on what happens to him." Ginny told Luna.

"Oh yes, I like Teddy a lot to. He's so cute." Luna responded.

They spent the rest of the day talking about the baby, Andromeda, Remus and Nymphadora. They all missed Remus and Nymphadora very much but Harry and Hermione thought about them the most. It pained to them to think about them and even more to talk about it.

At the end of the day going over many ways to save Teddy from the Malfoy's they really couldn't find a reasonable way. It was September and in eight months, in May, Lucius would return to his home. At the same time so would Draco because that is when school ends.

"Even if Teddy goes to Malfoy Manor it will only be Narcissi, and Andromeda trusts her. It's mostly Lucius she's worried about, and she doesn't know Draco, but we would finish school before Lucius got out then we could take Teddy before he came home." Ginny told the little group as they made there way up to the common room for bed.

"I hope your right Ginny, but I can't help but feel like something is going to go wrong with that, and I don't think that's what Andromeda has in mind, I think she has something more…long term." Harry told her.

"Well we'll see tomorrow," Hermione said as they got to the common room.

"Good-Night" was whispered and Hermione and Ginny went to the girl's dormitory while Harry and Ron went to the boys. All wondering what would happen to the child they loved dearly, the child of the Remus and Nymphadora Lupin who gave there lives for there son and the rest of the world. Thinking that they all silently vowed that they would give anything to keep the child from harm. Tomorrow they would see just how much they would have to give up.

* * *

**A/N I hope you guys liked the first chapter. It turns out im not leaving for my trip till Wendsday then I will return the following Tuesday, second chapter will go up tomorrow. I have big plans for this story! Please comment/ review/ what ever you like to call it! Thank you all so much! 3 Taylor**


	2. The Plan

**Okkk, next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Thank You to helikesitheymikey Hannah Bowers and betrothed-to-a-ferret for Favoriting this story!**

**Thanks to readerforlife and bahjcb for subscribing to Story Alert!**

**missmini99 asked why in the first chapter Narcissa's name was spelled Narcissi. My spell check spells it ending with an 'i' instead of an 'a' I fixed though!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Plan**

At noon Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were running to the headmistress office to Floo to Saint Mungo's. Once they arrived McGonagall gave them the Floo powder.

"Give Andromeda my respect for me. I taught her, Nymphadora, and Remus. I hope to teach Teddy as well. I will dearly miss Andromeda, she is a remarkable woman." McGonagall told Harry.

"I will Professor" Then throwing the Floo into the fire place,

"Saint Mungo's!" one by one the others followed.

Coming out on the other end, they arrived in the waiting room of Saint Mungo's Hospital.

"Andromeda Tonk's room please?" Harry was already at the front desk.

"Ummm…room 238, Second Floor." The kind witch smiled sadly. "I must tell you Mr. Potter, she is not doing well. She is unlikely to survive the night"

All Harry could do was nod. He had lost so many people all ready, but that was expected, they were at war. He wasn't expecting this, not right after the war, not so soon, not to him, not to Teddy.

The six went up the stairs and arrived at 238. On the chart hanging on the wall by the door it read visibly,

Name: Andromeda Tonks

Disease: Magical Blood Disease

Life Expectancy: 12 – 16 hours

His heart stopped at 'Life Expectancy'. A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked into the beautiful brown eyes of Ginny.

"It's ok Harry. Come on." She told him quietly.

Opening the door she took by the hand and entered the ward. He was surprised to find Andromeda sitting up but what surprised him even more…

"Malfoy?!" Draco and Narcissa were standing next to Andromeda bed, on the other side was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, and George. Mrs. Weasley was holding a sleeping Teddy.

"Harry!" Andromeda smiled from her bed "Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna!"

"Hello, Andromeda" Harry tried to smile but didn't quite mange it. He squeezed Ginny's hand as a sign of asking her not to let go. It was the only thing preventing him from breaking down.

"Professor McGonagall sends her love and respects, she was close to tears, I've only seen like that when Dumbledore died." Harry managed to say.

"Ah yes, Minerva is a wonderful women, please tell her thank you for me." She smiled noticing how much Harry was suffering.

All he could do was nod.

"Guy's can I have a private work with Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna please?" she asked everybody.

Nodding they all left the ward, closing the door behind them.

"How are you felling?" Luna came over and put a hand on top of Andromeda's hand.

"Oh I feel fine. Really I do, but I'm worried about Teddy. I've been thinking and I can't let him grow up with Lucius. Draco seems like a very nice young man, even thought you and him have had your differences. Narcissa and I talked and she aggress with me about Lucius. Her and I came to a conclusion…but I needed to confined in you first Harry. There is a very small group of people who I trust to raise my grandson, and less than that are those …capable of the job, even less those who are willing to do it." At this she paused and smiled at the three girls. No one was quite sure what she was getting at.

"If someone…" she continued a little cautiously "…someone was to…live at the manor with him I would not mind that." Pausing she looked at each of the four teenagers seeing if anyone got what she meant. They just looked at her still puzzled "If they were to live at the manor…" she looked directly at the three girls now "and raise Teddy as if he was their very own…"

There was a gasp from Hermione as she realized what Andromeda meant.

Andromeda smiled at her shaking her head slightly to show that's what she meant. Andromeda continued because Ginny, Luna, and Harry still didn't seem to get it.

"…raise Teddy as if he was their very own…with Draco."

Suddenly Harry understood,

"So…you want…one of the girls….to live at the Malfoy Manor…and raise Teddy…with Draco Malfoy?" he asked her slowly making sure he understood.

"Only if they wish, I'm not forcing it, it's just a suggestion." Andromeda smiled at him sadly.

"Do you have any other suggestions?" Hermione asked kindly.

"I'm afraid just one more, if I can't find someone to marry Draco and raise Teddy, then he will have to go up for adoption. You may be unaware Harry but the law has changed. Even thought you are the God-Father you can not have custody of Teddy till you are eighteen years of age. The law changed so that the parents were sure to be as responsible as possible. By that time of course Lucius will no longer be in Azkaban, and he will be on house arrest. He will have as much custody of my son as Narcissa meaning that if he doesn't want to give you Teddy, he doesn't have to. But if one of the girls were to marry Draco the minister will sign the contract giving Draco and one of you full custody of my grandson." she nodded towards the three girls who hadn't moved a muscle since learning what she wanted of them.

"Kingsley is coming right now and I will sign the papers saying that in three weeks if neither of you wish to marry Draco, which is fine, Teddy will go up for adoption. If either of you do accept he will sigh to give the two of you full custody." She smiled kindly but they could see pain. Not from her illness, but from what she knew she was doing to them. She felt sorry, but she couldn't not bring it up.

"So if I marry Draco…then I get full custody of Teddy, and you want me to watch over him and keep his safe from Lucius until Harry turns eighteen?" Ginny asked.

"Yes that is the general plan. The ministry will give you custody because you will be living at the Manor with Draco's parents, direct relatives of Teddy's. That is the _only_ flaw Kingsley could find in the law." Andromeda answered.

Ginny shook her head to show she understood.

"You can't do it Ginny, you and Harry were meant for each other. A match made in heaven." Hermione smiled at her two best friends, who were still holding hands.

"What about you and Ron, Hermione? You can't leave him." Ginny told her.

"Ron and I tried over summer and we decided that it wouldn't work." Hermione admitted.

"I guess that just leaves me and Hermione then." Luna said quietly.

"Yes, yes I guess it does. You don't have to do this thought, remember. Kingsley will make sure he goes to a safe home if neither of you wish to do it, which I wouldn't blame you for. I couldn't not suggest it though; I hope you understand my position." Andromeda looked at the two girls she loved as daughters.

"We do, Andromeda, we do." Hermione told her, coming over and giving her a hug.

"I will die in a few hours and after that you will have one month to decide. Don't rush it; you know the rules of wizarding marriages. It's practically impossible to get divorced. Think it over long and hard." Andromeda hugged all the girls and finally Harry.

"I love you guys all so much; my daughter and Remus would thank you so much for just considering it. What ever you choose, I'm confident it will be the right choice." Andromeda told them still smiling kindly and sadly.

Knock Knock Knock

The door opened and Kingsley walked in, the new minister of magic.  
"Hello, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Andromeda." He said as he walked to the bed in his deep voice.

After hugging each of the girls and Harry he pulled out some papers and put them on the bed.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yes, I don't have much time left." Andromeda signed her name; there was a flash of yellow light.

The others entered and Andromeda repeated the plan. Ron put his arms around Hermione and Neville who had ran into Ron in the hallway (he had been visiting his parents) went and hugged Luna. Andromeda laid back down under the covers and looked at the people surrounding her bed. Wonderfully happy that they have been in her life and thankful that she could spend her last breaths with the people that she loved.

"Arthur, Molly, thank you for all you have done for me these past few months. You are both such wonderful people with such wonderful children.

Fleur, Bill congratulations. I'm sure you will both make great parents.

George, you made me laugh when I needed it most after the loss of my husband and daughter. Thank you so much.

Harry, Ginny, I knew since the first night that I had dinner with you two that you would end up together and I'm still sure that it will happen. I wouldn't want anyone else to be Teddy's god-parents.

Hermione, Luna, you both watched and cared for my grandson like he was your very own and I can't say thanks enough. I know that you will make the right choice.

Cissy, Draco, I'm proud to say you're my family and I wish you both great happiness.

I love you all very much. More than I can say. Thank You."

And at that Andromeda took one last look at her sleeping grandchild before closing her eyes and with a smile, felling the love from everyone in the room Andromeda Black Tonks took her last breath.

* * *

**A/N Sad I know. :'( but it's critcal. Thank you all for reading! I might put the next chapter up tonight but if I don't i'll put it up tomorrow morning! 3 Taylor**


	3. The Decision

**Ok guys, this might be the last chapter till Wendsday or Thursday of NEXT week. My great grandfather died and im going to Las Vegas for his funeral. I might have time to write another chapter before I leave but if I don't at least you guys have warning! I love you all and thank your for your comments, I might not respond to all of them but I do read each and every one! It really brightness my day when I open up my e-mail and see comments! Thank you guys! 3 Taylor**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Decision**

It's been one week since Andromeda died and everybody was eating dinner in the Great Hall. The laughter and talk and lights gave the Great Hall a light, happy felling, and as Hermione looked around she could see it everywhere. Even at the Slytherin table. There were only nine people who weren't intoxicated with the beautiful sensation of happiness.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Draco, McGonagall, and Kingsley all just played with their food. The papers were to be singed by either Luna or Hermione in less then three weeks or little Teddy Remus Lupin would be put up for adoption. They had already cancelled out Ginny. Hermione looked up from her food that she hadn't touched and looked at her friends.

Across the table Ginny had her head on Harry's shoulder with his head leaning down on her's, their fingers intertwined lying on top of the table. To her left Ron was talking to his new girlfriend Pansy Parkinson, the most unlikeliest of pair, but they were both happier then anyone had ever seen. On her left to her not to her complete surprise she found Luna in Neville's arms with Neville resting his chin in her hair, both staring off into space.

Turing around the only person on the other side of the hall not happy, talking, or eating was Draco Malfoy who like her was just playing with his food, his best friend Blaise Zabini looking at him with concern.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ginny was looking at her with as much concern as Blaise was looking at Draco.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Hermione looked at her without smiling. She couldn't find the strength at the moment.

"Hermione you haven't eaten for the past week. I think your stressing over Teddy and this marriage to much. It's unhealthy." Harry told her also obviously worried.

"I can't just give up and let Teddy go to some family who has the right to never let us see him ever again. That he will never know of Remus and Nymphadora and what they did for him, for us, for the world." Hermione told them. She couldn't deny not eating because she hadn't.

"You can't take care of him if your dead, and if you don't eat that's what you'll be." Neville told her still lovingly holding Luna. "Come on, eat a biscuit with some honey at least…Please?" He handed her a biscuit with honey.

She let out a sigh, they were right. "Ok, thanks Neville" and she took the biscuit. She took a bite then became aware of someone staring at her. It was coming from the opposite side of the hall were the Slytherin table was she had a good idea who it was but didn't turn around.

And sure enough,

"Malfoy is staring at you, Hermione." Ginny said watching Draco.

"I know I can feel it." She said without turning around.

"Have you made up your mind, is it you or Luna?" Ron was watching her. He knew that if she could help it she wasn't going to let Teddy go up for adoption.

"No we haven't…Can I speak to you a second Harry?" Hermione stood up.

"Yeah sure mione." He replied using her nickname.

They walked out of the Great Hall the whole time Hermione perfectly aware of Malfoy watching her. When they reached the Entrance she took him to the entrance to some stairs leading to the kitchen.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry was really worried now. She looked like she was about to be sick.

"I can't let him go up for adoption; I'm going to marry Malfoy, Harry." Hermione said in a rush looking him straight in the eye.

"Hermione, wait ok, just wait. What about Luna? Have you discussed this with her?"

"Harry…" Hermione grabbed the front of her robes and pulled him to the doors so that they were just out of sight of the people eating dinner.

"Look at her Harry! Her and Neville, there so happy. I can't take that from them, I just can't and you and Ginny are perfect for each other. I'm the only one left. I have to do this." She looked at him willing him to understand.

He didn't want Hermione to marry Draco. She was too bright, too brilliant. She had done so much during the war; they would never have won without her. She deserves more than this.

"I understand, but are you sure you want to do this? Throw it all away? There is no going back." He half wanted her to changer he mind, but after knowing this girl for eight years he knew she wouldn't.

"I'm not throwing it all away, I'm throwing some of it away but I get to keep you and Ginny and Ron and Luna and Neville and of course Teddy. Teddy is what makes this worth it. I know that I will bind my soul with Malfoy's and there is no turning back after that." She was close to crying but she held it back. Crying wasn't going to help anything.

"You deserve so much more than this Hermione, but if you're sure…then I'll support you, but what about after I turn eighteen? What's going to happen?" He looked at her, not sure what she would say.

"I'll give him to you, you're his god-father, and he will live with you." She was doing this for all of them; she would never live with herself if she didn't.

"Then what will happen with you, Hermione? You can't get divorced. What will you do?"

"I don't know Harry, I really don't…but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." She told him totally truthfully.

"Ok then, do you want to…to tell Kingsley and McGonagall now?" He asked with a lump in his throat. His best friend of eight years, A person who had risked her life to save his countless amount of times, who helped find the horcuxus, who sticked with him all last year even when it seemed pointless, the girl he loved as a sister, was throwing away her entire life for his god-son.

"Well there both here so I supposes so." Hermione looked up at the teachers table were Kingsley and McGonagall were still not eating.

"Alright then, you want to me to come with you?" He had to get it threw his head what she was about to do. All he knew was that he would support her all the way, no matter what.

She just shook her head yes, she couldn't do it herself.

They walked up to the teachers table between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table, after what seemed to be an eternity they finally reached it.

"Kingsley, Professor, we have made our decision." Hermione told them glad to hear her voice was steady. She had to be brave; she was a Gryffindor after all.

There heads snapped up at her voice. After a few seconds McGonagall shook her head.

"Very well Miss. Granger, meet me in my office please."

"Can Harry and Ron and everyone else come to?" Hermione asked sort of pleadingly. She was dead scared…she needed them.

"Of course Miss Granger." The women said kindly. A look of understanding flashing across her and Kingsley's face. They understood her decision.

Turing Hermione headed towards Gryffindor table.

"Guys, come on." She nodded her head towards the doors. It was very hard for her to speak.

They looked at her puzzled but did as she asked.

"Hermione..." Hermione turned around and saw Pansy sitting there. "Can…can I come?"

Momentarily stunned Hermione stared at the girl she once hated then smiled "Yes, of course you can, you're a friend now."

Smiling at Hermione's words, Pansy hugged Hermione tightly, and then they headed towards the headmistress office.

"The Headmistress's office? You've already made up your minds?" Neville asked looking between Hermione and Luna.

"I didn't know we had come to a decision." Luna said looking puzzled at Hermione.

"Don't worry about it Luna, you did it with out knowing." Hermione smiled as best she could then turned to the gargoyle guarding the office.

"Dumbledore"

At the password the gargoyle sprang to life, stairs rising up to the headmistress office. They all stepped on, Hermione scared of what she was about to do, Harry torn between pleading with her or kid-napping Teddy, the others curious to what decision had been made.

When the stair case came to a stop they entered the office and took a seat. A few minuets later the fire place blazed green and Narcissi stepped out of the fire place and looked around.

She gave the small group a smile and sat down. It was apparent that McGonagall had told her that the decision had been made, but hadn't said what it was.

A few minuets later the door opened and McGonagall, Kingsley, Draco, and Blaise came threw the door.

Blaise and Draco nodded quietly to Pansy, Luna and the Gryffindor's before taking a seat at the opposite side of the room.

McGonagall took a seat behind her desk and Kingsley stood behind her. Not until she was seated and had scooted in with her hands on the desk did she talk.

"Now as you all know we are here for the well-being of Teddy Remus Lupin, who is currently staying with you Narcissi. I want to tell you all that this decision was made for the best of the child in mind." Everybody except Hermione and Harry sat up straighter looking very worried.

"Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter just informed me that Miss. Granger has agreed to Andromeda's wishes to marry Mr. Malfoy, in return for custody of Teddy as long as the three of them continue to live at Malfoy Manor."

Narcissi clamped a hand to her mouth then stood up and took Hermione into a tight hug. Hermione hugged her back some what awkwardly.

"Thank you, oh Hermione thank you so so much." Narcissi whispered in her ear. After a few seconds she let go, stood back and looked at her soon to be daughter-in-law. Untangling a few Hermione's hair she whispered "Oh and so beautiful to! You've come so far since you were younger. Your hair is no longer bushy but nice soft wavy curls! Oh yours and Draco's children will be so beautiful!"

"WHAT?!" Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ron all shouted at once.

"Oh yes, well, Draco is the last of the Malfoy line, it's up to him and his wife to have a heir." Narcissi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Draco and Hermione stared at each other in horror. They had both forgotten about that. Harry and Ron were staring from Narcissi to Hermione to Draco as if waiting for someone to confess it as a joke….there was nothing but a stretched silence.

"Well we don't have to worry about that at the moment." McGonagall said breaking the silence. "You are both very young and will have plenty of time for children of your own, 30 years at least, but at the moment let's focus on the child that has brought us all here tonight." Everyone but Harry, Ron, and Blaise shook there heads obviously eager to get off the tenacious topic.

"Now as for…Mr. Potter, Weasley, Zabini do any of you have something of importance to say?" McGonagall asked the three boys still standing.

Narcissi took Blaise gently and sat him down on the couch. Harry and Ron were pulled into their seats by there girlfriends who were trying there best to stop from bursting with laughter.

"Good now that the boys are back here on Earth let's begin." McGonagall said her voice also with a tint of laughter in it. "Now before you two can take custody of Teddy you will need to get married. Then Miss. Granger you will move into the manor, after words Kingsley will be there and will sign the contract." Draco and Hermione just nodded. "Because of your responsibility for the child you both will finish you education from home. Is that alright with you two?" They both nodded.

From there Kingsley took over.

"Good, you will need to get together and decide on a wedding date, we would like you, Hermione, to be married and moved in my Halloween, which is in 7 weeks. That should be just long enough to get the wedding together. Would you like to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" he asked them

Draco looked at Hermione who nodded. "Ok tomorrow then, lets say 10?"

Hermione nodded again but finally Draco spoke "Can my mother come to help? I don't know how to plan a wedding and I don't believe Granger has had much practice in that field either. Over the past few years all of us have been busy as we all know."

Kingsley thought about it for a minute. "Yes your mother can come if I'm aloud to escort her."

"Thank You. And one other thing, can I visit my father in Azkaban to tell him?" Draco sounded very sincere about this.

"This Sunday I can take you out to see your father, and I will see if I can pull a few strings so he may attend the wedding as well." Kingsley answered knowing how much it meant to Draco.

Draco nodded "Thank you minister."

"Good now that we have that out of the way one more thing," McGonagall said pulling open a drawer and taking out some papers, "If you will be ever so kind to sign here, it shows that you to will wed by October 31 and you will take custody of Ted Lupin." She was pointing too two lines.

Getting up Draco and Hermione walked over to the desk took a quick look at each other then signed the exact same paper that Andromeda had signed just a week ago, but instead of shining yellow it flashed white.

"Thank you," McGonagall handed Kingsley the papers, "It is now 10 so please all of you off to bed, oh and I think you might want to take Mrs. Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood with you tomorrow Mrs. Granger and perhaps Mrs. Parkinson if she wishes?" McGonagall suggested.

"Yes I suppose your right Professor." Hermione said who couldn't help but smile at the look of happiness on Pansy's face.

"I will meet the six of you in the entrance hall at 10, then we'll head to the manor to pick up Mrs. Malfoy." Kingsley stated.

"Um…6 of us, Minister?" Draco asked bemused

"Mr. Malfoy I don't know about you but I wouldn't want to go shopping all day with six girls when my best friend is available to accompany me." Kingsley smiled nodding towards Blaise.

"Hey! How did I get dragged into this? That's just not fair!" Blaise asked.

"You all have a big day tomorrow, so bed! Good-Night I will see you in the morning. McGonagall waved towards the door.

"Night Professor." And all the students piled out of the office.

Hermione and Draco didn't say anything but 'night' before leading in two different directions to there common rooms.


	4. Inner Thoughts

**Chapter Four: Inner Thoughts**

**Draco Prov.**

After leaving the headmistress's office I turned a corner to go back to the common room, I felt a bit sick at what had just happened.

"Drake, you alright?" Blaise asked me as we walked back to the common room.

"Blaise, I just found out I'm marring Hermione Granger. So what do you think the answer to your question is?" I told him without looking at him.

"Hey, she's not that bad. She may be a Gryffindor but at least she's smart and she's quite pretty to. Her hair isn't all bushy anymore either." He told me.

"Well if that what you think why don't _you _marry her then?" I snapped at my best friend.

"I was just taking an optimistic view of it all, jezz"

I sighed; I knew I didn't have a right to blow up at him like that.

"Look, man, I'm sorry, just a bit on edge here…she is pretty isn't she?" I suddenly thought back in the office. She might have been a bit pale but she really is pretty, and she has tamed her hair.

"You'll have plenty of time to figure that out since you'll be with her the rest of your life!" Blaise chuckled

"Thanks Blaise" my voice dripping with sarcasm as I remembered why I'm thinking about Granger in the first place.

"What are you going to call her, once you guys get married?"

"Dunno, didn't think about that." After all I hadn't.

"Just like you didn't remember that you two will have to have children to carry on the Malfoy name?" he asked smirking.

"Right, I had forgotten about that to." I suddenly felt sick.

"We all did." Blaise said not smirking anymore looking at my face.

"It'll be alright, look on the bright side you could've got Lovegood. At least with Granger you won't have to here about Nargles and all those things." Blaise said smiling again.

"That's true" I laughed as we reached the Slytherin common room.

We went to our dormitory and got ready for bed.

"Don't think I've forgotten your coming with me tomorrow." I told him as he climbed into his bed and I climbed into mine.

"Yeah yeah I know." He said fixing his blankets. "It'll be torture. Shopping with four women for clothes and decorations. Gives me goose bumps just thinking about it."

"I know, and one of them is Pansy. We all know how she is when it comes to shopping."

I sighed as laid down staring at the ceiling.

"Night, Drake." Blaise said as he pulled his emerald hangings close.

"Night, Blaise" and I did the same but I wasn't able to go to sleep. I could refuse to marry Granger, and Lovegood, but that would break my mother's heart. She had always loved her sister, even when she disgraced the family but she didn't let anyone know it. I had always wanted to know Andromeda. On the few occasions that my mother would talk about her to me she would talk about her in a proud, fond but sad voice. She would have been better to get to know and live with then my crazy Aunt Bella.

I wasn't going to refuse to marry Granger and raise Teddy. I've come to love my cousin's son, even if I didn't know my cousin at all. They way Potter talked about her and from what I had heard she was very nice, and clever, and one hell of a auror. Granger had liked my cousin and her husband enough that she was giving up her life for the well being of their son, and that meant having to marry me, have my children, put up with my father and live in the house that my Aunt Bella had tortured her in. The brightest witch of the age, one third of the golden trio, war hero, and she was giving up her life, so why am I complaining? If my cousin was that great, this is perhaps the least I can do to make for all the horrible deeds I did last year.

**Hermione Prov.**

I was walking towards the Ravenclaw tower so that we could drop Luna off, we wanted to make sure she didn't get caught by Filch.

"Hermione are you ok?" I turned to look into the Luna's bright blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." I lied.

"You look like your about to be ill, Hermione" Neville came around me and stood in front of me. "You don't need to do this, you can still change your mind." He looked very concerned.

Neville Longbottom had changed a lot during the war. He was no longer that chubby shy little boy who everyone thought was more than likely a squib. He was now brave, strong, and to be honest quite handsome. He didn't let people push him around anymore and was very good at Defense against the dark arts. He was doing well in his other classes as well including Transfiguration. Of course he was top in Herblogy, everyone knew that he would one day be the next Herbolgy teacher.

"Neville I'm fine, not happy, but I'm ok. I'll live, and I'm not changing my mind." I told him firmly.

He looked at me a minute before stepping out of the way.

"Ok then, if you're sure." He was still looking very worried.

"I am" This time I didn't lie. I was sure I wanted to this. For Teddy. For Remus and Nymphadora.

"It's up here." Luna said climbing up to a tower.

Once they got to the door Luna knocked with knocker hanging on the wall.

"You knock and somebody has to let you in?!" Pansy asked incredulously.

"No of course not, just watch." Luna told them.

Suddenly the door had a face and it asked,

"What is the area of a triangle that has sides of 14, 11 and 25 inches long?"

"See it asked you question, then you answer it. If you get it wrong you have to wait for someone to come along and get it right!" Luna told her friends brightly.

"Oh, we better get it right then because everyone is probably already in there." Pansy said.

"This one is real easy, Pansy." Luna told her new friend.

"It is?" Pansy apparently didn't know the answer that seemed so obvious to Luna.

"Yes, of course." Turning back to the wall Luna gave the door a answer.

"The answer is zero, because you can't have a triangle with sides three different dimensions. At least two of the sides must be the same." Luna said logically.

"Correct!" the door shouted and opened.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Luna hugged all of us then skipped of into the common room.

"Wow, she really is amazing." Pansy said as the door closed and they climbed back down the stair case heading for the Slytherin common room to drop off Pansy.

When Pansy noticed them staring at her she shrugged.

"How am I suppose to know the answer?! I'm not a Ravenclaw!" Pansy told them in defense.

Ginny hugged her patting her on the back lightly.

"It's ok, we still love you!" She said mocking a sad voice.

"Oh shut up!" Pansy pushed her off laughing.

Once we got to the dungeons we stayed behind so Ron and Pansy could say a… proper good-by.

That good-by took about ten minutes.

Once Ron had joined us (looking very happy I might add) we went back to our common room.

"Should we stop by the Hufflepuff common room first? Then we'll have been to them all in one night!" Ginny said giggling walking hand in hand with Harry.

"I'm sure Hannah would let you in Neville. I think she fancy's you." Harry said to Neville.

"Actually I think she does, she always offer's to be your partner in Herbolgy." I added thinking back to our last lesson.

"We both like Herbolgy that all." Neville said turning slightly pink.

" I don't think Herbolgy is the only think she likes." Ron commented.

Neville muttered something indistinct but that might have been a good thing because I had a felling it wasn't anything very polite.

Once we got to the seventh floor I walked past the portrait and threw the door leading to the seventh floor corridor. I went and stood by the window breathing in the cool night air. I knew that I had just given it all away. My life. My future. Since the end of the war I had been able to imagine my self traveling the world. Learning about new places and new things but now it was just like when Harry, Ron, and I had been out looking for Horcuxus. I couldn't see my future anymore. Couldn't really imagine it. Couldn't see it happing. But I'm going to do it anyways. I love Remus and Nymphadora so much and love Teddy so much as well. It was on me to decide his future and if that meant giving up mine, then so be it. He deserves to know who his parents were and how and why his parents died. This way they would know that and that makes it a bit easier.

"Hermione?"

I jumped and turned around. Harry was standing a little way behind me looking at me worriedly.

"Hey Harry." I turned back to look out the window at the beautiful scenery.

"Are you really alright? It's ok if your not you know. You have a right to be upset, frightened." Harry told me joining me at the window.

"I'm not upset Harry, I picked this. Of course I'm frightened. I'm giving up my hopes and dreams and going to live with Malfoy. At least I'm giving it up for Teddy, and not because of some stupid death eater." I answered. I didn't want to lie to Harry, I knew he would understand.

"What are going to do when Lucius gets out of Azkaban?" He looked at me closely.

"I hope that by then he will have accepted that his son has married a muggle born." I told my best friend not entirely sure if that was possible.

"And accepted that you will eventually be the mother of his grandchildren?" Harry said carefully.

I had forgotten about that. And I felt sick thinking about it.

"I don't know Harry…I really don't." I then turned and threw my self at my best friend hugging him tightly. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I cried into his shoulder and we stood there for the longest time, him holding me.

"It's ok Hermione, it'll be ok." Harry whispered.

I pulled my self together and let go of him.

Harry looked at me sadly, "You know that I'm always here for you. Ginny and I will always be here if you need us." Harry told me quietly.

"I know Harry, thank you." I said hugging him again.

"Your my best friend, no, no your more than that, your like my sister, and I'll always be there if you ever need me to be." He said hugging me back.

"And your like my brother. I'm glad Quirll let that troll in on Halloween eight years ago, and I'm glad I got trapped in the bathroom with it. Other wise I wouldn't have you." I told him not wanting to let go.

"I love you Mione." Harry told me sadly.

"I love you to Harry."

* * *

**A/N I thought I put this up last night! :0 Well here it is, and I'm putting up the next chapter in a few seconds as well. I just want to make it clear that Harry and Hermione don't love each other as girl/boy but love each other as sister and brother. Just want to make sure no-one gets that mixed up! **


	5. Yes

**Fifth Chapter: Yes**

**Draco Prov.**

**Flashback **

**July 16- Malfoy Manor**

"Draco, wake up!" I heard mother call me shaking me slightly trying to wake me up.

"Draco I want you to meet someone! Come on honey." My mother shook me gently again.

"Who's here?" I asked groggily wanting to go back to sleep.

"Come down in ten minutes, you'll want to meet her." And my mother left my dark room.

I got up relculently and dressed, looking presentable. Five minutes later I headed down stairs. I noticed the living room doors were closed and I knocked hearing voices in side.

"Come on Draco!" my mother called me from within the room.

I opened the door and walked in closing the doors behind and I faced the room.

On the couch was a beautiful women, not much older than my mother, and she even looked a lot like my mother as well. She also had a resemblance to Aunt Bella. I noticed movement on the floor and looked down to see a baby of probably five to six months old. He looked up at me and his hair changed to the same color as mine.

"Draco you can come sit, they won't bite." My mother beckoned me over, despite the fact that both of us and my father were to go on trial for Death Eater activities in just a few weeks she was abnormally happy.

"Can you guess who this is Draco?" My mother asked motiong to the baby and women. I looked at the women and noticed she had light soft brown hair, and kind eyes, yet she still had that striking resemblance of my mother and Bella…

_No. No way!_

"Andromeda?" I asked incredulously.  
She smiled at me kindly.

"Yes Draco, this is my sister Andromeda, and this…" my mother motioned towards the baby on the floor. "Is Teddy"

I looked down at the floor at the Teddy. He had changed his hair and appearance back to what I presumed to be his actually appearance. He had slightly gray eyes and he reminded me of someone I had met, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Do you know who he is?" I looked away from the child and looked at my mother and her favorite sister.

"I…" I knew him…but I didn't. I looked at him for a few more seconds before it hit me.

"Oh…he's Professor Lupin and my cousins son isn't he?" I asked slowly tearing my gaze from the baby again.

"Yes, Remus and Nymphadora got married about a year ago, Teddy was born four months ago. As you know my son-in-law was killed by Dawlish and my daughter was…" my aunt paused "murdered my Bella." She finished in a whisper looking at her grandson. "Bella and I never got along all that well, and of course after I married Ted, she hated me and wished me dead most likely." She said looking back at me.

"I hope you don't mind me saying but I never really liked Aunt Bellatrix, she was a bit…crazy…in love with the dark lord." I whispered remembering the way my aunt would talk and look at the man…no monster that had torn family's apart…including mine.

"I'm glad to have met you Draco, and you don't seem to be the man that Lucius is. He is…a reasonable person but he has made some grave mistakes." My aunt said to me. "I know we have just met, and I'm very sad for that but I'm going to ask something of you. You don't have to accept. It's a suggegetion and it's up to you to decide but…I'm dyeing and I need someone to take care of Teddy till Harry is old enough to do it." My aunt said looking at me.

"Dyeing? Take care of Teddy? Harry? Harry Potter?" I was highly confused.

"Two days ago I was diagnosed with Magical Blood Disease, it's deadly and there is no cure. In about two and half months I will die and Teddy will either come and live here with your mother, or he will be put up for adoption depending on whatever you choose."  
"What ever I choose?" I asked her, I didn't know what she was asking of me, my mother had a sad look on her face but there was more than sorrow for loosing her favorite sister.

"Do you know who Remus and Nymphadora choose to be Teddy's god-father?" Andromeda asked me.

"No, but I think I can guess." I was pretty sure who it was but what did Potter have to do with me?

"Harry, Harry Potter is Teddy's god-father and mark my words one day he will marry Ginerva Weasley and she will be his god-mother but unfortunately a few years ago the law changed. You must be eighteen or older to adopt or take care of child that you are not the parent of. Harry is turning seventeen in a few days which mean Teddy will live here for year, forgive me but, I don't want him around you father and I'm sure that with his money he will be able to get some type of sentencing that will allow him to be at home. Also if Lucius has custody of Teddy he can choose whether or not to give Teddy to Harry and Ginny when Harry turns eighteen. Teddy will go up for adoption if you do not accept. We do have a back up but I wanted to ask you this first." I couldn't blame her for her untrustworthiness towards my father but I still didn't get what she wanted me to do.

"I understand about my father, and the law, but were do I come in all this? What can I do?" At those words my mother smiled at me with pride. She knew I had compassion which is something my father told me not to have as a child. Even more importantly for my mother was that I was showing compassion for her sister, for her sisters grandson, for my cousin's child.

"I'm sure you know all three girls, Ginerva Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Hermione Granger?" She asked me.

"Um, Granger is Potter's best friend, Lovegood is a close friend to them all and Ginerva I'm taking it is Ginny Weasley?" I told my aunt

"Yes, correct. Over the summer I have come quite close and have grown fond of the three girls and I would trust them to raise my grandson until Harry comes of age. Now I will get to were you come in Draco and I won't play beat around the bush and we'll get straight to it." She smiled at me kindly almost apologetically, her and my mother exchanged glances then,

"If both you and one of the girls comply I will give you full custody of my grandson when I die and you will be his legal guardians. If you, Narcissa, and which ever girl you marry Hermione, Ginny, or Luna, you three will watch over Teddy protecting him from any harm or…distasteful lessons or practices Lucius might try to teach my grandson. Then this time next year it will be up to and you wife to decide if Teddy is to go to Harry, or you may keep his if you wish, but Harry must be aloud to visit Teddy when ever he likes." She finished and both sisters sat there looking at me waiting for my reaction.

"Just to make sure I'm clear on this." I said "I marry either Granger, Weasley, or Lovegood and we raise Teddy until Potter is eighteen then we can decide if we give him to Potter or keep him? And Potter may visit the child when ever he likes?" I asked my mother and aunt hopping that they would burst out laughing and claim that was absolutely not what they meant…to my disipotmint they didn't.

"Yes, dear. That is what we mean. If you agree to go threw with it we tell the girls and they will decide who will marry you if they agree to along with the plan as well." My mother told me quietly not sure what I was about to do.

"I have no say in who I marry?"

"If you have a preference we can…persuade the girls to that conclusion. I will be sure not to tell them you asked for it, but I will try my best so that it'll end up that way" my aunt told me.

"Do you have any preferences dear?" My mother asked

"Not with those girls being my choice. As you said Andromeda, Ginny and Potter were practically made for each other, Lovegood is a bit…odd, then there's Granger and we've hated each other since the day we stepped into Hogwarts.

"Yes, but Hermione can forgive." Andromeda told me.

I just shook my head in aggreance, the muggle-born was quite cable of doing that and I knew it.

"This will be a binding full fledged wedding. You know how wizard weddings are, once you marry it's practically impossible to get a divorce. The girl you marry will also have to be the mother of your heir." My mother said the last sentence cautiously.

I looked at her in horror, I didn't think of that. Slowly I nodded again. This meant the world to my mother and Aunt, I could tell.

"Does this mean you will go with the plan Draco? Will you marry one of these girls and raise my grandson for the next year at least?" My aunt and mother looked at me as I sat in silence.

I looked at my cousin's son as he played with his toys. I knew that my mother wanted me to accept but she would never admit it. It meant the world to my mother and my mother meant the world to me. So I did what I knew she wanted but what she would never admit to me.

"Yes"

I didn't have anything to loose anymore, anyhow.

* * *

**A/N I got an e-mail confirming my worrys that I hadn't been totally clear on why Draco was so coapritive with marrying Hermione and raising Teddy, so I wrote this chapter of a flashback to when Andromenda was first diagnosed. Andromenda didn't tell Harry as soon as she found out because she knew that he would worry himself sick. (Come on we all know that are typical Harry Potter!) Pretty much Draco loves his mother more than anything, and Andromeda has always been Narcissa's favorite sister. So Teddy means alot to her. Hope I cleared it all up for you! I'm leaving for a tomorrow so I won't be able to update for one week, I promise when I get back you'll get to read of the hectic day in Diagon Alley and finally a converstaion between Hermione and Draco! Thanks for the positive feedback and for reading! Bombard my e-mail on what you think of Draco and his decision in this chapter while im gone! 3 Taylor**


	6. Diagon Alley

**Im back and here is the Diagon Alley chapter as promised! It's going to get ugly in the next few chapters, I'll tell you that! But for now I hope you enjoy Chapter Six!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Diagon Alley**

"Oi! Hermione!" Ginny rolled over as Hermione shook her awake.

"Come ooon Ginny, my life is going horribly right now so get up and help me make better!" Hermione told her best girlfriend

"Ok, OK! I'm up, I'm – AH!" Ginny fell out of her bed with a thud. "up" she said getting off the floor and throwing her pillow at Hermione.

Laughing Hermione threw the pillow onto her bed. "I'll meet down in the common room Gin!" and Hermione tore down the stairs running into Neville.

"Oh sorry Hermione." Bending down Neville helped Hermione up. "Your in a bright mood, may I ask why?" He asked strainging up.

"I guess I'm just trying to stay in a happy mood!" Hermione said cheerfully. Neville looked at her worriedly.

"Hermione are you drunk? Alcohol? Caffeine? Sugar?" He asked looking at her eyes.

"Nope! But I think I might have gone a _bit_ overboard on my cheering charm!" She said in a sing song voice.

"Uh-uh, I see. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere and don't do anything reckless." Neville then tore up the staircase to the boys dormitory. He was back with Harry at his side in less then 10 seconds.

"Hermione, did you over do your cheering charm?" Harry asked his best friend as she fidgeted restlessly.

"YEP! I think so!!!"  
"Okkkk. Uh let me see."  
"Harry I….what in the name of Merlin's soggy pin stripped pants is she _doing?_" Ginny stopped mid-sentence as she watched Hermione started jumping on the couch.

"Overdosed Cheering Charm. Come on we have to get her to the Hospital Wing." Harry said going over to Hermione and prying her off the couch

"I think she might be better behaved if she got drunk on Fire Whiskey." Ginny whispered to Neville as the two of them went to help Harry.

Slowly Ginny, Harry, and Neville half dragged half pulled Hermione to the Hospital Wing.

BANG

"What are you- what happened to her?" Madam Popfrey came to Hermione looking in her eyes.

"Overdosed Cheering Charm." Neville said.

"Alright lay her down here while I go a side effect potion."

With some difficulty Harry, Neville, and Ginny laid Hermione down on the hospital bed.

"Here we go, drink this dear. You'll feel even better. Trust me." Pofrey gave Hermione a purple potion and poured it down her throat. After about thirty seconds Hermione went back to normal.

"Stupid cheering charm" she muttered sitting up.

"That's better dear, would you like a calming draught or something else for the nerves?" Madam Popfrey asked.

"Uh…no, I'm good, thank you though." Hermione said sliding off the bed.

"You better get going, it's nearly ten." Popfrey said calmly.

Hermione was about to ask how she knew that she was leaving but Ginny had grabbed her hand and was half dragging her to the Entrance Hall. They heard Harry and Neville yell "See you when you get back!" before turning the corner.

By the time they reached the bottom stair case (Ginny still gripping Hermione's wrist, who was stumbling behind her) Luna and Pansy were waiting for them.

"Hi, Luna, Pansy!" Ginny beamed at her two friends, finally letting go of Hermione and running over to the Slytherin and Ravenclaw to give them a hug.

"Hi…Luna…Pansy" Hermione said with difficultly for she was still panting.

"Oh Hermione! Do you have the Kneeps?!" Luna ran over to her with concern.

"How exactly do you catch the Kneeps, Luna?"

All three girls looked towards the dungeons entrance were Draco and Blaise had appeared. Blaise came over to Luna and Hermione with curiosity, him being the one to have spoke.

"Blaise don't-" Hermione began to tell him not to tease her but he cut her off.

"No no I actually want to know." And he took Luna's hand and sat her down on the stairs were Luna began telling him about Kneeps, Blaise listing with ramp attention.

"He doesn't…_fancy_ her, does he?" Hermione asked Draco.

Draco looked surprised himself at his best friends behavior towards the Ravenclaw.

"I guess he does, that would explain why he didn't put up a fight about going." Draco said watching his friends and the blond.

Pansy, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco watched the two with mild interest.

About 45 seconds later Kingsley waked threw the front doors.

"Are you all ready?" Kingsley asked in his deep voice.

They all nodded and followed him, to their surprise he didn't go out the doors.

"Um, Kingsley, were are we going?" Ginny asked Kingsley.

"Diagon Alley, Ginny" Kingsley said.

"ha, ha, you know what I mean."

"Your going to use the Floo Network instead of apperating. I will retrieve Narcissa and meet you there." He told them as they reached the headmistress's office.

Once in the office Kingsley looked around for the Floo Powder.

"Ah, here it is!" Kingsley pulled the bag of powder out of a drawer.

One by one they floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron. Once all there, Tom, the in keeper bustled over to them.

"Drinks?" He have them a toothy grin.

"We'll be coming back for dinner, Tom." Kingsley had just apperated behind them with Narcissa Malfoy.

Tom nodded with a smile and went back to cleaning the bar.

The group of seven went out back to the entrance to Diagon Alley were Kingsley tapped the bricks to lit the in.

"Let's go to Florenc's we can discus what we need to buy there." Narcissa suggested.

Agreeing the group entered the Ice Cream Parlor.

After ordering sandwiches and ice cream they got to work.

"We have to decide on, color schemes, dresses, location, cake, food and of course who will be attending and who will be in the wedding." Narcissa said pulling out a notebook from her purse.

Everyone simply sat there.

"Ok." Narcissa sighed realizing this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Hermione, I assume you want red and gold color schemes and Draco I assume you want green and silver. Correct?" Luna asked in a surprisingly serious voice for her.

"Er" Hermione thought. "Not necessarily" she said after a few seconds of thought.

"Perhaps a little green, but it not as a main color." Draco said.

"hm" Narcissa thought biting her quill.

Do you like blue, Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

"My favorite color." Hermione answered.

"Then what do you think of blue and white for color schemes?" Narcissa asked her son and soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Sounds good to me." Draco said.

"Sounds great" Hermione aggred.

"Wonderful!" Narcissa said glad to be getting somewere, writing down the colors. "Now who will be in the wedding?" Narcissa asked both of them.

"Naturally, I'll be the Best Man!" Blaise said from next to Luna.

Draco snorted.

"I was thinking Weasley" He said smirking at Blaise.

Blaise started at him incredusously then relixed he was joking.

"Very funny, Drake." Blaise said.

"Hermione who will be your maid of honor?" Narcissa asked Hermione.

Hermione turned to her right were Ginny was sitting.

"You want to do it Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Of Course!" Ginny squelled.

"So Ginny Weasley, am I right?" Narcissa asked Ginny.

Ginny nodded.

"Brides Maids?" Narcissa asked after writing down Ginny's name.

"Luna and Pansy, I don't know anyone other girls that well."

"Ok, anyone else Draco? You should have two more men to make it even." Narcissa said to her son.

"Theo and…" he sighed and turned towards Hermione. "If you want Potter."

Hermione blinked her face blank.

"What?"

"Potter" Draco repeated.

"Potter who?" Hermine asked positive he wasn't talking about who she thought he was.

"Harry Potter." He said slightly amused.

"Harry…my friend Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Does anybody else here know of another Harry Potter?"

Hermione laughted,

"Sorry, I just didn't think that-"

"I would be so considrit?" Draco finished for her.

"…yeah" she smiled a bit.

"So, Harry, Theo, Blaise, Ginny, Luna, and Pansy" Narcissa said making sure she had wrote down all there names.

They spend the rest of the day out buying decerations and deciding on tuxedos and gowns. They returned to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner at around eleven PM with fifthteen buldging bags of wedding materials. After Tom brought them there food Narcissa asked a few more questions.

"Now there's just one thing left. Were do you want the wedding and after party to take place?"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other.

"As a suggestion…" Ginny said when nobody talked "we could hold the party at Harry's place."

"Number 12 Grimunald Place?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah"

"Sounds fine to me. Malfoy?" Hermione turned to Draco.

"Sure, that's fine. Since you seem to have good ideas…" he paused trying to figure out what to call her. "Ginny. Have any suggestions on were to hold the wedding?" he asked her politely without sarcasm.

"Oh, um," Ginny seemed slightly taken aback "you could hold it at Grimunald Place to, or the Burrow, your manor, Hogwarts…" she stopped to think.

"There's this beautiful field by my house that would be really nice." She said.

"Oh yes, I know what your talking about. I can see it from the window in my room. Luna said "I might event have a picture of it…"

Luna ruffled threw her purse and pulled out a miniature photo album and showed it to them.

It was a large clearing with lush green grass, three's outlining it with a small river and waterfall. It _was_ beautiful.

"That's amazing absolutely beautiful!" Narcissa said looking at the picture.

"I wouldn't mind having it there. I think Granger would like to have it there as well." He said looking Hermione who seemed transfixed at the photo.

Hermione nodded finally tearing her gaze away from the magnificent photograph. Since it was a magical photo the water fall was moving, the water in the river flowing, and the trees swayed slightly to in the wind.

"This is perfect, then we can get ready at Luna or Ginny's place. Which ever is closer." Narcissa said smiling.

"I think my place is closer Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny said.

"That's wonderful, I'll send an owl to Molly and Arthur in the morning just to make sure, and please call me Narcissa, Ginny. Andromeda told me how found she is of you and Luna." Narcissa smiled at the two girls.

"If were going to the Burrow anyway, shouldn't we go there for the part also?" Blaise asked.

"You have a point. It would also make it easier fo the guests." Hermione agreed with him.

"The Burrow then?" Ginny asked.

"The Burrow" Draco confirmed.

They finished their dinner and got ready to leave.

"I'll take the wedding items we bought to the manor and keep then in a spare room, for safe keeping." Narcissa said gathering everything together.

"There's one thing we didn't go over." Kingsly said.

"What's that?" Hermione asked hoping it wouldn't take long. She was exhausted.

"Wedding Date." Kingsley said simply.

"Oh yeah." Hermione said thinking of how stupid of her to forget that important part.

"How about October 16?" Draco asked.

"Ok, I don't mind but why the 16?" Hermione asked.

"My grandparents got married on that day. I was close to them but they died when I was nine." Draco told her quietly.

"Oh" Hermione was slightly taken aback by his honesty.

"The 16th then." Hermione said.

"Good the 16th." Kingsley repeated making a mental note of the date.

"Alright dear's, I will see you next Saturday to take dress sizes at Madam Malkins." Narcissa said hugging the three girls.

"And I will see you two at the same time, for dress robes." She said turning and hugging Blaise and Draco.

"Here is the Floo Powder to go back to Hogwarts. Narcissa and I will apperate." Kingsley said handing Ginny the bag. "I will meet you in the Entrance Hall at eight Draco." He added.

Draco nodded.

"Remember, you two have to put together a guest list by Saturday." Narcissa said to Draco and Hermione.

"Yes mother." Draco said giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and another hug.

After giving the girls a hug, and Draco and Blaise a handshake Kinsley picked up the rest of the bags, grasped Narcissa's hand and disapperated.

Once they had all Floo'd back to the castle, Luna said of a secret passage that would get them to Ravenclaw Tower faster.

Since it was in the same direction as the Slytherin common room they all walked together.

"Where are you and Kingsley going?" Hermione asked Draco, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Azkaban, I'm going to tell my father about…us." He said the last work awkwardly.

Hermione just nodded.

They walked the rest of the way to Ravenclaw Tower listing to Blaise's feeble attempts at flirting with Luna.

Once Luna was in her common room everyone said there goodbye's.

Draco wasn't quite sure how to say 'by' and ended up holding out his hand which Hermione shook.

Blaise (to her slight surprise) hugged her, she was certain he had muttered "that's how you do it" do Draco. Blaise suddenly yelped somehow hurting his foot. Hermione had a suspicion that Draco had kicked him.

Pansy then gave her a hug, whispering just loud enough for her and Ginny to hear "tonight you shake his hand but you know one night you'll have to conceive his heir."

Ginny couldn't help it and let out a snort of laughter which quickly turned to pain as Hermione kicked her. Pansy let out a small squeak when Hermione pinched her.

"Night" was whispered and Blaise, Pansy, and Draco went to the Slytherin common room, and Ginny and Hermione the Gryffindor's.

When Hermione pulled closed the hangings of her bed 15 minutes later she cursed Pansy's name, not because she was angry at Pansy but because she knew Pansy was right.


	7. The Guest List

**Sorry it took a few days to update but here is Chapter Seven and I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Guest List**

Hermione had an uneasy sleep that night after waking up numerous times she finally got up when she heard Ginny getting dressed. Hermione and Ginny dressed silently then went down to the common room.

"When did you guys get back?! We tried to wait up but we got to tired!" Ron half yelled at them the second they reached the common room.

"Around one maybe." Ginny yawned.

"Come on lets go to breakfast." Harry said glancing at Ron who was showing every sigh of pressing the matter.

"So how did it go yesterday?" Harry asked s they made way down to the Great Hall.

"Not to bad actually, no fights at all." Ginny responded.

"Really?" Harry asked Hermione surprised.

"Mhm. No fights everything went really well. Oh and just to let you know, you Theodore Nott, and Blaise are going to be best men, Ginny is the Brides Maid of Honor, and Pansy and Luna are the brides maids." Hermione said.

"How did you get Malfoy to accept me being in the wedding? Without a fight?" Harry asked her rather surprised as they walked threw the doors into the Great Hall just as the post arrived.

"Actually, he suggested it." She told them/

"Malfoy suggested, I, Me, Harry James Potter, be in the wedding?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Yep", Hermione laughed as he nearly mimicked her exact reaction. They sat down at the Gryffindor Table, quickly joined by Luna and Pansy.

"Were is Malfoy?" Harry asked looking over at the Slytherin table.

"Azkaban, he's visiting his father today." Hermione said trying to pass it off as no big deal but not quite managing it.

She wasn't sure how Lucius was going to take the news that his only son was going to marry a muggle-born for a child who's father was a werewolf, grandfather a muggle-born, and who's entire family that had been disowned and blasted off the family tree. And that all before mentioning that the family had had a close friendship with the Order and Dumbledore. After all the child's parents **were** in the Order of the Phoenix.

"Ronnie, what's wrong?" Pansy voice broke threw Hermione's thoughts.

Everyone looked over at Ron who was playing with his eggs with a little more force then precisely needed.

"Nothing, let's go to Hagrid's." He said in a sour tone grabbing Pansy's hand and leading out t the grounds.

Baffled by his behavior (even Luna) everyone grabbed some toast and followed him to Hagrid's Hut.

Once they reached the cabin Ron banged on the door as if he was the FBI conducting a raid on the place.

"Jus' a minute!" Hagrid's voice rang out over a barking Fang.

Hagrid opened the door with his generous boarhound, Fang barking and wagging his tale in excitement.

"C'mon in, I was jus' makin' a pot of tea!" Hagrid said happily standing aside to let the six teenagers in.

"I heard you made your choice Hermione. I'm not happy about it but I think it's the right choice for Teddy none the less. Poor Teddy. They were all to young to die. Remus, Nymphadora, Andromeda, Ted, Great people, great hearts." He sighted taking a sip of some tea. "Then there was everyone else, all so young, the Colin and Dennis Crevy died that night, at the finally battle, you know. Then there was James and Lilly in the first war, an' Sirius jus' two years ago." Hagrid said sadly talking about Harry's parents then Harry's god father.

Hermione, not wanting to talk about Sirius or the war, quickly changed back to Teddy.

"I sure hope I made the right choice, I wasn't going to let Teddy go up for adoption, but I was not going to push it off on someone's, so I didn't really see anywhere else to turn." Hermione said.

Hagrid caught on about not wanting to talk about Sirius or the war and went along with Hermione's topic.

"Yeah I get what ya mean, an' you two," he nodded at Harry and Ginny, " you two have always been meant to be. I knew if from the begin'in. Just as every An' you, Luna, you and Neville always look so happy together an all-" Hagrid said looking at Luna, but she cut him off there,  
"Thank you, but actually Neville and I broke up." Luna said the sun beating off her blond hair.

Everyone who just so happened to have taken a drink at that moment, (they had expected something about Nargals) all chocked.

"What?!" Harry gasped still coughing up tea that had had gone down his wind pipe.

"We decided that we would be better off as friends. Then we went to the kitchen and ate and talked about what we want for your future, our friends, people we fancy, stuff like that." Luna said happily.

"You talked about other people you like…with your ex….and he did the same?" Pansy asked her.

"Mhm, we had lot's of fun!" Luna answered her not understanding the oddness of that situation.

"Oookay," Pansy said taking a drink, baffled by this odd Ravenclaw sitting in front of her.

"Anything bothrin ya, Ron?" Hagrid asked.

"Nope." He answered blandly.

"Everything alright?" Hagrid asked hesitantly.

"Yep." He said with the same bland tone he always got when everything was not alright.

"Anything you…want to talk about?" Hagrid asked carefully.

"Nope." Ron said again

"Hm." Hagrid started at him for a second, then he turned to face the girls. "How did it go yesterday? I heard you four went shopping with Narcissa Malfoy."

They talked all morning with Hagrid then went back to the castle for lunch.

"Malfoy's back." Harry said upon re-entering the hall.

Draco was sitting with Blaise and Nott halfway down the Slytherin table, talking to them in low voices.

"C'mon let's go see how it went." Pansy said grabbing hold of Hermione and Ginny's hand and pulling them towards the table.

The boys didn't notice the three girls approaching.

"…after that he calmed down and told me that she can help restore some respect to the Malfoy name-"

"Well I'm glad this arrangement will be of some use to you." Said a cold voice from behind them.

Before any on of the boys could turn to see who had spoken a book slammed down on to the table on Blaise's right, who was in the middle of the three Slytherin's.

Hermione sat down in front of the book, squeezing in between Blaise and Nott. Pansy and Ginny sat next to Draco who was on Blaise's left.

"I was reciting what m father said not what I had said." Draco explained in a defensive voice, he was surprised by the three girl's sudden appearance.

"Like you don't agree." Hermione accused.

"He's close to disowning me!" Draco defended himself.

"Mhm, whatever." Hermione said "We need to form a guest list." Hermione added cutting off Draco who was about to defend himself again.

"Alright fine, you right down the people you know, I'll write down the people I know, you write down the people you know." He said tearing out two pieces of paper from his notebook and handing her a quill.

In silence they wrote down their guests. When she was done Hermione looked over her list.

Her parents

The Weasley's

Seamus Finnigin

Dean Thomas

Neville Longbottom

Hannah Abbot

Ernie MacMillan

Hagrid

Lavender Brown

Padma and Pavarti Patil

Xenophilius Lovegood

It was short but they had agreed on a small wedding, they weren't marrying each other out of love for each other but out of love for Teddy.

Draco was already finished by the time Hermione looked up.

"I'll send these to your mother." Hermione said holding out her hand for his paper.

"No, no, I'll do it." Draco said taking her paper. "I want to send my mother a letter anyway."

"Ok then" Hermione said watching him. There was something in his voice that was off.

Once he was out of ear shot she turned to the three Slytherin's and Ginny , all of whom would be in her wedding.

"Is it just me or does he seem a bit…disturbed?" Hermione asked.

"I think he's depressed." Pansy said wordily.

"Well he does have a reason to be." Hermione sighed.

Blaise shook his head.

"No, it's not because of the wedding, and I don't think it's because he need to send his mother a letter that he volunteered to send the guest lists."

"I don't think so either, but what would be the reason?" Hermione asked watching her fiancé exit the hall.

"He doesn't want you seeing his guest list" Nott said watching her. "The size of it I should say." He added.

"The size?" Hermione asked turning to look at Theo "Why wouldn't he want me to see the size?"

Blaise and Theo exchanged a look, when Blaise shrugged Theo turned to face her all the way. "Most people only hung with the Malfoy's because of there money, power, and influence. They only have the money left now, besides that it's not wise to associate yourself with a know Death Eater." Nott said quietly so they weren't over heard.

"So…his guest list is so short…he's to ashamed…to let me see it." Hermione stated more then asked.

"Yeah, it's mostly just my family, Pansy's, and Blaise's that were _real_ friends of there's, and our family's will most likely be the only one's there." Nott said going back to his sandwich.

Ginny looked sad for Draco and shook her flaming red Weasley hair in disgust on how people just do things for money and power.

Hermione reached forward and grabbed a sandwich of her own. She spent the rest of lunch at the Slytherin Table talking to Blaise, Theo, Pansy, and Ginny.

Nobody noticed the angry faced red head watching them from the Gryffindor Table.

* * *

**A/N Sooooo, FINALLY I know how this is all going to go till the verry end! I think you'll be suprised, it's planing it's self out in my head as I type and i'm loving it! Now I have to get wrtitting and while I do that, review please? Thanks guys! 3 Taylor**


	8. Finalization

**Chapter Eight: Finalization**

"Ron, tell me what's wrong!" Pansy said for the hundredth time that evining.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Pansy were sitting in the Griffindor Common Room Friday night. (Pansy and Luna used Harry's invisibility cloak to sneak in)

"I told you nothing" Ron snapped at her

SLAP

Pansy smaked Ron across the face.

"I was only alsking!" she snapped back "So don't you use that tone with me Ronald Weasley!"

"Sorry Pan's" he muttred going red at the ears and rubbing were she had slapped him.

"Are you going to tell me whats wrong, or am I going to have to slap you again?" she asked him.

"There is-" he started to deny his persisted bad mood over the past week agin but Harry cut him off.

"We have to gget up early to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, we should go o bed." Harry looked at his watch and was shocked to find that it was now mid-night.

"We'll use the invisibility cloak, I'll walk you-"

"No we'll be ok. You have to get up early to and if you walk both of us to our common rooms and back here it'll take you another hour, we'll be extra careful." Pansy said standing up.

"I suppose your right why don't you take the cloak, walk Luna to Ravendclaw Tower, then keep the cloak and get to the Slythrin Common Room. Hide the cloak in your trunk then give it back tomorrow morning. Deal?" Harry asked her.

"Ok, deal!" Pansy agreed.

The next morning everyone met in McGonagall's office and Floo'd one by one to the Leaky Cauldron, where Kingsley, Narcissa and Teddy were wating.

Teddy had been sitting on Narcissa's lap playing with a book when the fire erupeted into a green flame.

First came Nott, then Blaise, then Pansy, next came Luna who Teddy reached for as soon as he layed eyes on her, then Ginny who took Teddy who had been reaching for her, after that came Hermione and Teddy next wanted to be held by her, Harry came after her and Teddy practically flew to him the second he stepped out of the fire place, and last came Draco. Teddy smiled at his cousin but kept a firm grim on Harry.

"At least you're his second favorite person, Hermione" Kingsley said smiling.

They went from there to Madam Malkins who took thee measurements after two hours they were done.

"950 Galleons, 8 Sickles, and 2 Nuts, Please." Madam Malkin said ringing up the numbers.

"Here you are" Narcissa handed over the coins.

"Thank you, your dresses and robes should be done on the tenth. Is that alright?" Madam Malkin asked Narcissa.

"Yes, that's perfect." She replied with a smile. From there they returned to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

"Ginny, I contacted your parents and they said that the would be delighted to hold the part at their place."

"It's exactly three weeks until the wedding right?" Ginny asked.

"Let's see it's the…25?...so,…yes 3 weeks exactly." Narcissa confirmed.

"My mother will be going crazy over decorations." Ginny said exasperatedly.

"Molly has some exellent ideas…I'm sure this will all turn out magnificently!" Narcissa said happily.

"How many guest will there be?" Ginny asked.

"Around fifty I think. It'll be better that way." Narcissa answered.

"That reminds me-" Kingsley said "Draco, I was able to arrange at the ministry for your father to be aloud to attend the ceremony if he wishes. He will go right back to Azkaban right after the ceremony however."

"Thank you, Minister." Draco nodded rather paler than usal and Hermine knew why.

IT had come as a bit of a surprise that the wedding – no – _their_ wedding would be in just three weeks.

An hour later they said their good-by's. After detaching Teddy from Harry (Not an easy task, I must say) each of them floo'd back to Hogwarts.

You know when your dreading something and you just want time to slow down, but it does the exact opposite and speeds up? Well that what it was like for Hermione and Draco, and before they knew it, there were standing in the head's office that had once belonged to Dumbledore.

In the headmistress office waiting for them was Professor McGonagall, Kingsley, and Narcissa on October Ninth. Exactly one week from the day that they would bind there should together. Literally. Forever.

"Now, from this day forward, there is no turning back."

"No changing minds."

"Once you are married-

"There is no turning back"

"So, make sure you want to do this."

"Even after Harry takes custody of Teddy-"

"If you allow it that is"

"You two will still be married-"

"and will remain that way"

"Do you understand?"

McGonagall and Kingsley asked the last question at the same time.

Hermione was forcefully reminded of Fred and George when they used to do that and would have laughed if their situation wasn't so serious. There was nothing comical here, she was throwing away her life, they both were. On top of that, when ever she thought of Fred the memory of a flash of green light, walls crashing down on them, and a lot of noise would flash threw her head, she would then see Fred laying there on the floor, the memory of watching her best friends older brother, who was like a brother to her, be murdered right in front of her.

Draco and Hermione both nodded there heads 'yes' in response to the Minister of Magic and Headmistress of Hogwarts question.

Professor McGonagall peered at them over her glasses. Her expression softened a bit as she thought of all these two had already gone threw and now this. And there were only eighteen.

"Alright then, Narcissa." McGonagall signaled for the tall, beautiful, blond witch to come over.

"Tomorrow the robes and dresses will be ready and Molly, Molly Weasley I mean, will pick them up and take them to the Burrow. We have decorations and all that all take care of and your guest have RSVP'd. Everything is going perfectly." Narcissa smiled at the two teenagers standing in front of her, both white as a sheet.

"On Saturday morning at six you, Hermione, along Ginny, Pansy and Luna will Floo to the Burrow. You will be joined by Harry, Theo, Blaise and Draco at seven, is that alright?" Narcissa asked her kindly.

"Yes" Hermione answered quietly.

"Good, I think were all set then!" Narcissa said smiling happily. Hermione was still getting used to this, happy, smiling, Narcissa Malfoy, and not the glaring, nose up in the air one. They, meaning Harry and everyone else pretty much, hadn't forgot that Narcissa had risked her own life to save Harry's by lying to the Lord Voldemort.

"You two may go to bed, then." Kingsley said to them but Hermione had one more question.

"Are you, Hestia and Dedalus coming?" Hermione asked, talking of Kingsley and two other's who had also been members of the Order.

"Yes, of course. All three of us will be there." Kingsley said to her smiling.

"Thank you." She forced a weak smile then turned to the door and exited. Draco at her heels.

They both set of for the short cut that lead to both the Gryffindor Common Room and the Slytherin one.

"What will we call each other when we…" Draco couldn't seem to get out the last word but still wanted an answer.

"Oh, I…I don't know" she said honestly surprised by Draco's attempt at a conversation. They hadn't spoken since they wrote their guest lists.

"Blaise said we should start using first names." Draco said a little cautiously.

"I suppose he's right." Hermione agreed.

Draco nodded in agreement. After a minuet or two he brought up another thing he had been thinking about.

"Why do you call Blaise by his first name instead of his last?"

She was again surprised, she hadn't expected him to talk again, she also found the question it's self odd.

"Well…" she thought about it. It was true, she did call Blaise by his first name and could only remember once or twice that she called him by his last name, Zabini.

"…I guess because he's not much like a Slytherin. Sometimes I wonder if the sorting hat put him in the right house." Hermione said thinking about it.

Draco laughed, actually laughed and Hermione realized that she had never heard him actually laugh before. She thought it actually sounded nice.

"Your not the only person to have wondered that." He thought about asking another question but for some reason he felt scared of what she might say. He instead decided to warn her about his…not very happy father.

"Just in case we don't er… talk till…Saturday, I wanted to warn you about my father" Draco said. "He's as you can probally imangianed, not very happy about my decision to agree with Aunt Andromeda and my mother. So he might not be…er…very friendly at the…when you see him." He still couldn't say the simple word 'wedding' let alone '_our_ wedding'.

"I'm used to your fathers….un-pleasant behavior." Hermione replied with a smile. He agreed while he noticed that he had never seen her smile. She had always looked at him with loathing. He pulled himself away from thoughts of her smile and back to the other question he was anticipating on asking her.

He decided to ask anyway.

"Why do you call Nott, Theo now?" Why did he fell anxious about it? Was he worried that she had come to fancy him?

_Well she is going to be the mother of my children, so that's natural…right?_

Her answer had broke his chain of thoughts on why he cared what she said.

"Since you two are best friends we'll be seeing a lot of each other so we decided to call each other by first names now." She it almost immediately.

"Oh, okay." He felt…relived in a way, but they had reached the stair case where Hermione would climb up to the seventh floor were Gryffindor common room was and Draco would go down to the dungeons were Slytherin common room was. This was always awkward, saying good by.

"Well good night." He said "Hermione" he added.

It was weird hearing him say her name, but she had to et used to it.

"Yeah, good night…Draco."

They were going to be married whether they liked or not, they would at least have to try and be civil if they weren't going to kill each other four days into their marriage.

* * *

**A/N Next chapter you'll get to see what's up with Ron! Review Please? Thanks! 3 Taylor**


	9. Ron's Problem and Lucius Words

**Chapter Nine: Ron's Problem and Lucius Words**

"_Ron! What! Is! Your! Problem?!" _

"_Pansy drop it."_

"_NO I WILL NOT DROP IT! YOU HAVE BEEN SULKING SINCE…since…" Pansy stopped yelling at her boyfriend and realized when he had started with his bad mood. It had been when they got back from shopping. _

_No, no it was after that. It was when they had reached the Great Hall and they had been talking about the wedding arrangement but why would decorations agitate him so bad? He wasn't jealous was he? _

_She thought for a bit more then realized._

_They had been talking about __**who**__ was going to be in the wedding not __**what**__._

"_Your jealous because your not in the wedding but Ginny, Harry and the rest of us are?!" she asked Ron disbelieving. _

_Ron turned to leave the common room but Pansy caught him by the arm._

"_Answer me!" she said treatingly._

"_YES ALRIGHT FINE THAT'S WHAT MY WAND IS ALL IN A KNOT ABOUT. NOBODY REMBERS RONALD WEASLEY NEXT TO THE WONDERFULL HARRY POTTER AND THE BRAINS OF THE GOLDEN TRIO HERMIONE GRANGER AND NOW I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE. I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO SHOW UP!"_

Hermione opened her eyes from the memory that had been replaying in her mind since last night when it had taken place. They had been in the Common Room and that had been the last time anyone had seen Ron.

Hermione was in Ginny's room sitting in a chair in front of a mirror with her eye's closed as Pansy did her hair, Ginny did her make-up, and Fleur fixed up all the dresses. Mrs. Weasley was down stairs with Narcissa putting on the final touches before the guest would arrive.

The wedding would start at one, she only had two hours left of being a single women. She let out a shuttering breath at the thought.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked as Hermione opened her eye's.

"Your not thinking about my prat of boyfriend are you?" Pansy asked her kindly but her voice got a bitter at the mention of Ron.

"No I'm thinking that in two hours…" she couldn't finish but she didn't need to.

"It's okay Hermione, don't worry." Ginny and Pansy gave there friend a hug.

Knock. Knock.

"Com' In!" Fleur called in her French ascent. Despite how she got on the three girls nerves, she was really quite useful for the wedding and they like most of there ideas. She got moody quite a bit now thought and that was because she was nearly two months pregnant.

"A'rry!" Fleur called as Harry walked in, she glided over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hello Fleur." He gave her a hug then walked over to Hermione were Ginny was nearly done with her make-up. She was just putting on some minor touches.

"You'll be okay, Mione." He whispered as he bent down and hugged her. She hugged him tightly not really wanting to let go.

Once she finally did Harry smiled at her then hugged his own girlfriend and Pansy.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from her room.

"Oh, there you are Harry. Molly would like your help, and then you have to get ready." Narcissa said at the door way.

"Okay I'm coming, thanks Narcissa." He said then turned back to Hermione.

"Don't worry about Ron, he'll come around. Keep your chin up." He kissed her on the head and then headed to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room.

"You look beautiful Hermione." Narcissa said walking over to her.

"Thank you, Narcissa but Ginny isn't even finished yet." Hermione said with a shaky laugh.

"You're a beautiful witch and I'm glad to have you marry my son, despite what my husband says. The war is over, we need to put all this blood status crap in the past and move on." Narcissa said sincerely to the young witch beside her. "I will have a talk with my husband before hand but if he brings anything like that up just ignore it. Then I'll smack him the first chance I get." Narcissa smiled at the last sentence.

"Thank you, Narcissa." Hermione said, she didn't know why she did it but she reached up and hugged the woman crying.

"Shhh, it's okay, it'll be okay." Narcissa got on her knees so that she wouldn't have to bend down over the chair and hugged the crying girl. "Don't worry, if you ever need any help, with _anything_, I'll be there." Narcissa said pulling her back and looking at her in the eyes.

Hermione nodded.

"Mom." Narcissa turned around at Draco's voice.

"Yes, honey?" Narcissa asked her dear son.

"Mrs. Weasley would like your opinion with something to do with flowers. Luna's helping her now and…" he paused and smirked "Mrs. Weasley doesn't seem to happy with her choice."

Narcissa laughed softly "Okay I'm coming." She hugged Hermione tightly once more then went to sort out whatever Mrs. Weasley needed.

Draco walked into the room and Fleur quickly hid the dress. After all it was bad luck. Fleur motioned for Ginny and Pansy to follow her and they caught on. After they left the door closed and Draco sat on Ginny's bed.

"My mother was right…" he said after a few minutes of silence. "about the blood status stuff, and after my parents talk I can only hope that my father behaves but I can't promise anything." He talked quietly all the while watching her.

Hermione didn't know what to say so she just shook her head.

"I haven't seen the Weasel." He said.

"The prat stormed out of the common room last night because he wasn't in the wedding. He's jealous, that's why he's been in a bad mood these past few weeks. He snapped at Pansy then left and nobody has seen him since." She said savagely, taking a hair clip out of her hair and chucking it across the room in frustration.

Draco chuckled.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Maybe the sorting hat got you and Blaise mixed up. Perhaps Blaise should have gone to Gryffindor and you should have been sorted into Slytherin." He said amused.

"Ha-ha" Hermione mocked but she actually thought it was sort of funny and couldn't help letting a small smile come on her face.

"I better get back, either Potter will want something, I'll have to pri Theo off of Fleur, or search all the closets for Blaise and Luna." Draco said standing up.

Hermione laughed "okay, if you see Ginny or Pansy could you send them back in to please?"

"Sure" he started towards the door before turning around.

"I also agree with mother about you looking quite nice." He said quietly then exited the room. Hermione smiled for the first time that week as she watched her fiancé leave the room with a pink blush creeping up his face.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile in ages." Pansy said walking in.

"Did….uh…anything…er…happen?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"No, Ginny, of course not." Hermione said still smiling then took a breath remembering that it was 11:30 AM and that the ceremony would start in an hour and a half.

"Come on we have to finish, you guys still have to put minor touch on your make- up then we need to get into our dresses." Hermione said sitting up straighter so Pansy could do her hair quicker.

In ten minuets they were done. After casting a freezing charm on her hair and make-up Hermione helped Ginny's make- up then Pansy's. At noon Narcissa and Molly came in already in their dresses. Both women in white and blue to match the wedding theme. Luna skipped in behind them and closed and locked the door.

Quickly they slipped on the dresses.

"Oh Hermione you look _lovely!_" Mrs. Weasley said as Hermione walked into the kitchen. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she passed and she had to agree she really did.

"Ok leets go." Fleur said walking down the stairs.

"Yes, yes, she's quite right it's…oh my it's 12:45, c'mon, c'mon." Mrs. Weasley ushered her daughter and daughter-in-law out back, were Hermione, Luna, and Pansy were waiting.  
The yard was magnificent just like it had been at Bill and Fleur's wedding but instead of silver there was white and blue decorations on the tree's and draped over the entrance to the house.

"Ok, Narcissa is already there, she had to talk to her husband or something like that" Mrs. Weasley said 'husband' in a very bitter tone. She had come to like Narcissa but she would never even think of forming anything with Lucius.

"Ginny, Luna and I know right were it is, so you three will have to do side-along apparition." She motioned to Pansy, Hermione and Fleur, while she looked for something in her purse.

Hermione took Ginny's hand, Pansy took Luna's, and Fleur Mrs. Weasley's. They apperated to the beautiful landscape that had been in the picture Luna had shown all those weeks ago.

They were under a tent in the back, looking out you could see all the guest, well all the guests on the left side. Hagrid was blocking all most of those on the right.

"Hermione I-" Narcissa rushed into the tent looking, like Mrs. Weasley a little distressed but that all disappeared when she saw Hermione who didn't really look like Hermione at all. "Oh you look wonderful darling!" Narcissa squealed at the woman who would be marring her son.

Hermione gave a weak smile but didn't say anything, she thought she might puke if she did.

"I know." Narcissa understood why she didn't say anything. "The butterflies and the nerves and right now you feel like you're about to throw up every organ in your body, right?" Narcissa said with a small smile.

Hermione actually smiled at that.

"Yes, I rember that how I felt at my wedding…Speaking of which Lucius would like to know if he may have a word with you." Narcissa said.

"Narcissa are you sure that that's a good idea?" Mrs. Weasley asked a little worriedly.

"I don't know that's why the aurors and I will be in here with them." Narcissa said.

"Yes, yes I'll speak to him." Hermione's voice was tiny but she made all the women jump at the sound of it, she hadn't spoken since 12 o'clock.

"I'll go get him." Narcissa gave her an encouraging smile before going off to find her stupid death eater ass husband.

Everyone left the tent as Narcissa came back with her husband and four aurors. Kingsley included.

Lucius Malfoy looked horrible. He was sickly thin, his long blond hair was dirty and stringy, his face was sunken in, and he looked sick, the aurors had magical cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Hermione stood there and watched the man that in less then 15 minuets would be her father-in-law.

He stopped in the middle of the tent and looked at her. Shock crossed his face at once, most likely because he had never seen her with make-up on but he quickly hid it.

"Hermione." He acknowledge her.

It was Hermione's turn to look shocked.

"Err…Mr. Malfoy." She acknowledge in return.

There was a few second of silence then he broke the silence.

"I wanted to say that I'm thankful for what your doing. My wife is overjoyed that you have chosen to raise Teddy and in turn allowing him to live at the Manor. Even if it's only for a few months. I pretty much want to say thanks for giving my wife more happiness then I've been able to give her in years."

Hermione just nodded.

"If Pansy and her family can pass the blood status and even willingly date Arthur Weasley's son then I believe that I can try." Lucius said before he turned and walked out of the tent, the aurors right behind him. It was announced that the ceremony would start in ten minuets. Narcissa called Molly, Fleur, Pansy, Ginny, and Luna back in.

Hermione was silently crying. At least she was throwing her life away for a good cause.

"You look beautiful Hermione, it'll be okay." Kingsley told her as he hugged her. "You know, Remus and Nymphadora would appreciate this so much." He said then he let go. "Sirius, would be happy for what your doing for Teddy. He wouldn't like it but he would be hugging you right now to." Hermione shook her head to let him know that she understood. "And just think of all the jokes that Fred would be cracking right now." Kingsley said and Hermione broke a small smile threw her sobs.

"We better go take our seats." Molly said from the door way with Narcissa. They were both also crying. Hermione's parents weren't able to make it but Hermione had told them that it was ok since she wasn't really marring out of love anyway.

Kingsley hugged her once more then escorted the two crying women to there seats.

"Come on Hermione, it'll be okay-" Ginny started.

"Will people STOP telling me it'll be okay!" Hermione yelled at her trying to control her self, five minuets left.

"Look at me Hermione" Luna said.

Hermione did as told. Luna waved her wand and the tear stains disappeared and Hermione looked just as she had before.

"Thanks Luna" Hermione said taking a deep breath.

"That's it just breath." Luna smiled.

Kingsley came back and smiled at her, he would be walking her down the else since her father wasn't there.

The music stopped and the band got ready to play the notes for the bride's maids and Hermione hugged them all before they lined up to ascend the walk way. Ginny, Luna, Pansy, then Hermione lined up at the tent's entrance and the music began.


	10. Confessions of a Weasle

**Mk, here you go Chapter Ten: Confessions of a Weasel. Just to let you know next chapter might take a day or two, I have lots of school work to do and I have to start studding for my State Testing. (yes im sort of like Hermione, very obsessed with school!) I start High School this August and at the moment im homescooled so I have to finish all my work by June or I do 8th Grade over again. (Merlin Help Me) Anywho as I said may take a day or two to write the next chapter hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Confessions of a Weasel**

It seemed to Hermione like Ginny, Luna, and Pansy had bolted down the walk way and that the band was playing 10 times faster but of course that was just her imagination. The world doing that stupid thing of speeding up time when you want nothing but for it to slow down.

The wedding march began and Hermione and Kingsley walked out of the tent and started down the walk way. She noticed friends out of the corner of her eye. To her right were her guest on the left was Draco's.

She saw Hagrid, Pavarti, Padma, Lavender, Hannah and the other girls crying. Neville, Seamus and Dean smiled at her and she smiled back slightly. After what felt like ages she reached the Alter, she for the first time, looked at Draco who looked very handsome and he smiled nervously at her taking her hands in his. Behind him was Blaise, Nott, then Harry. They all smiled at her to. Ginny, Luna, and Pansy stood behind her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two souls…" as the little wizard who had been at Dumbledore's funeral and who had also wed Fleur and Bill the year previously continued with his speech Hermione looked out the corner of her eye at the guests.

In the front row on the right was Mr. Weasley hold holding a crying Mrs. Weasley, Bill, holding a crying Fleur, George Weasley holding a crying Angelina Jonson, (Hermione wondered if they were dating, she remembered when George had tried countless times to make her go out with him at Hogwarts.) , Percy, and Charlie.

In the second row was Seamus, Dean, Pavarti, Padma, Neville, Hannah, (hand in hand she noticed) and Lavender.

Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, and Kingsley (he sat down after walking up Hermione) took the last row.

On the left was Draco's parents Narcissa holding Teddy bawling in Lucius arms, next to Lucius was two people she assumed were Blaise's parents with a girl in her early twenty's. Judging by her stunning looks she believed that to be Blaise's older sister.

In the second row on the left were who she believe to be Pansy's parents, Goyle and the two people next to him his parents, next to them was Theo's mom. His father had a two year sentence in Azkaban.

In the third row were a collection of the few people who were still friends with the Malfoy's.

"Do you Draco Lucius take Hermione Jean to love and hold, in health and in sickness in rich and in poor till death do you part?" the truffle haired wizard asked.

"I do"

"Do you Hermione Jean take Draco Lucius to love and hold, in health and in sickness in rich and in poor till death do you part?"

She had a moment's hesitation before "I Do."

"Rings please?" The wizard asked Blaise.

Blaise handed the rings to Draco and Draco slipped on to Hermione's finger, Hermione then did the same.

"If anyone has any objections to this marriage may they speak now or forever hold their peace."

The wizard waited and when no one spoke he put his hand over Draco and Hermione's intertwined one's he opened his mouth to say the incantation that would bond there souls together when…

"I HAVE AN OBJECTION!"

Everyone turned to face the back were Ron, still dressed in what he had been wearing the night before came strutting up the else.

"Ronald Weasley get your arise out of here before I-" Pansy started but Ron cut her off.

"No Pansy, Hermione listen to me…" He turned pleading to her "Hermione please don't do this, let Luna marry him or we'll find some other way but _please_ don't do this!" Ron said quickly.

"There is no other way Ronald, you heard what Andromeda said now do as Pansy said and _get lost!"_

"We can find another way."

"The only other way is to put Teddy up for adoption-"

"Then do it, let him, go-"

"NO I BLOODY HELL WILL NOT LET HIM GO TO SOME FAMILY WHO WILL NEVER TELL HIM OF HIS REAL PARENTS AND EVERYTHING THEY DID, EVERYTHING THEY GAVE. THEY DIED FOR HIM AND THEY DIED FOR US, YOU, ME, HARRY, AND THE REST OF THE WIZEARDING WORLD. THEY SHOWED YOU NOTHING BUT KINDNESS AND LOVE AND NOW YOUR TELLING ME TO GIVE UP THERE SON? PUT HIM UP FOR ADOPTION?!" Hermione lost it, how dare he say such a thing.

"But Hermione…I…I love you."

The hole clearing went quite.

"What?" she whispered.

"I love you."

"If that's so you wouldn't have called it off and broke up with me last July. You're the one that ended it so I don't want to hear it."  
"Hermione I was scared." Ron said starting to panic.

"Ron, just go." Harry said grabbing him and started pulling him away.  
"NO HARRY! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND."

"It's her choice and I agree with everything Hermione said. It's for the best of Teddy and she's right. The parents he would get wouldn't tell him about Remus or Tonks so let's just-"

"THAT WOULD BE THE GOOD THING FOR THE STUPID CHILD, HIS FATHER WAS A FREAKIN WEAR-WOLF AND HIS MOTHER WAS A CLUTZ. HE'LL BE GOOD NEVER KNOWING." Ron shouted at his best friend, Harry let go surprised at his words. His surprise quickly grew to anger.

A hand was placed on Harry's shoulder and Ginny held him back while she stared angrily at her brother.

"Go, Ron, go or may Merlin help me I'll curse you into the next century with out stopping to think about it." She snarled at Ron.

"I don't care Ginny, Hermione please." Ron turned back to Hermione whom was shaking with rage about what he had said of Tonks and Remus.

Ron's brother's; Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George were all holding Ron back trying to force him away but after Hermione's words there was no need.

"Get out Weasley and never come back. I don't ever want to see or talk to you ever again." She didn't yell at him but she said in a low and deadly voice that even the boys holding back their little brother looked at her in surprise because of the loathing in her voice.

Ron was taken aback. In the eight years that he had know Hermione she had never, _never_ called him by his last name. Even last year when he had come crawling back to her and Harry asking for forgiveness after baling out on them when they needed him most in their search for horcuxes to bring down Voldemort, on those few times that she had talked to him that month she still called him Ron, but never Weasley.

After one last desperate look Ron apperated away leaving a surprised silence behind.

Hermione who had been kneeling down so that she was face to face with Ron stood back up and faced her fiancé.

"Continue." She said to the little wizard who was surprised at the interference.

"Oh, oh yes…now um…where were we?...oh yes ok," He pulled himself together and put a hand over Draco and Hermione's intertwined one's,

"I know, for eternity and ever more, pronounce you husband and wife!" the rings glowed a bright white and a shower of sparks flew over them from the little wizards wand.

"You may now kiss the bride." The wizard said.

They looked at each other. They had forgotten about that part.

Draco suddenly remembered the 40 or so people watching him and quickly leaned over and gave her a small peck on the lips.

There was clapping and Ginny hugged Hermione whispering while doing so.

"Forget about my freaking brother. The next time I see him I'll put the worst Bat-Boogey Hex on him this world has ever seen."

Hermione laughed.

They were greeted, and congratulated by everyone. Draco's guest asking about the 'crazy red headed lunatic.'

"Everyone may I have your attention." Narcissa called her voice magically louder then normal.

"If you look at the tent it will show you a picture of a large tree. Concentrate on that tree and apparte, you will find yourself at the Weasley's home were Fleur Weasley, Bill's wife, will be waiting for you. Thank you." Narcissa muttered the counter charm and her voice when back to normal.

"Cissy." A hoarse voice from behind Narcissa, Draco, and Hermione said. They all turned to face Lucius Malfoy.

"They taking you back to Azkaban now?" Narcissa asked her husband.

"Yes, there talking things' over with Shaklebolt." He nodded to the four aurors talking to Kingsley.

"Thanks for coming father." Draco said quietly.

"Your welcome son, at least she has her looks." He said. Draco glared at him but Hermione didn't think that she was going to get anymore then that. She had actually expected less.

"Come on Malfoy. Let's go." The aurors had returned.  
"I will see you three at home." He said to them after hugging his wife.

"Good-By father."

The four aurors and Lucius Malfoy apperated away.

"Come Hermione, I think it is now time to change." Narcissa said holding back tears.

"But Narcissa I-" Hermione motioned behind her.

"You can talk to her in a few minuets. You'll be more comfortable in the other dress." Narcissa said soothingly. She had bought Hermione two dresses. The wedding dress and the 'after ceremony dress'.

"Should I go…well it's a girl thing right?" Draco asked his now wife and mother.

"Yes, dear I think Hermione should do it." Narcissa said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in a few minuets." He said relieved that he didn't have to do, he then apperated back to the burrow.

After Narcissa and Ginny helped Hermione into a beautiful long blue dress Hermione went back to the Altar on which Pansy was leaning on. Her back to the empty chairs watching the water fall.

"Pansy?" Hermione asked tensely. Ginny standing a little back, incase Hermione needed help.

"Oh, hello Hermione, congratulations." Pansy hugged her and smiled but Hermione could tell it was forced.

"Pansy, are you okay?" Hermione asked planning to get to the point straight away.

"Of course I am." Pansy said trying to say happily as she turned back to watch the waterfall.

"I'm sure Ron was just-"Hermione began but Pansy cut her off.

"Please, Hermione. Save it. Ronald Weasley is an arrogant little pain in the arise and I don't know what I ever saw him. I should have known we would never make it. I'm a Slytherin he's a Gryffindor we hate each other on principle. I don't know how I forgot that." Pansy said in a slight rush.

"You don't hate us, and were Gryffindor's." Ginny said.

Pansy laughed. "No I don't hate you guys, or your family Ginny. Just Ron."

"You have a right to."

Pansy didn't say anything. There was silence for a few seconds.

"How am I suppose to date someone who is in love with my best friend? He said he _loved _you Hermione."

"I-I…I'm your best friend?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Well yeah, you, and Ginny. Daphne and all those other girls only hung with me because I was one of the only girls Draco would give the time of day to, even if there wasn't anything romantic going on. Were just friends and that all we've ever been, despite what people at Hogwarts say. Those girls also only hung with me because my family is big in the community and ministry. You two could have just apperated to the burrow and not given me a second thought, you could have turned your back on me when Ron and I started dating, you could have ignored me, turned your backs, be really nasty or just pretend like I never existed, but you didn't and I'm grateful for that. Even after all those terribal things I have said to both of you over the past years." Pansy smiled at them and this time it wasn't forced.

"Come on Pan's, let's go to the party and get your mind of my idiot brother." Ginny said.

Pansy laughed.

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

**Things will be getting mystirious and dark from this point forward not to mention a charter will come in and you'll never guess who it is. Really. You won't. But that dosn't stop you from trying! Please review and tell me who YOU think will make a suprise apperance. (No it's not Ron, this is someone who has not been metioned in this story yet but IS in the Harry Potter series)**


	11. Talking

**Ohhh I like your guess but I'm sad to say that the suprise chareter dosn't come in till the thirteenth chapter which I will put up tomorrow or tonight. **

**A commenter brouth this to my attention so I just wanted to make it clear. In the last chapter Lucius was NOT holding Teddy. He had his arm's around Narcissa and Narcissa was holding Teddy. The later when Lucius said "I will see you three at home" he means after he is realeased. This will become more clear in chapter tweleve. **

**Just thougth I should say. Any way hope yo like this chapter, if you have any moree guess I wold love to hear them! **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Talking**

It was nine PM and Narcissa, Hermione, and Draco just arrived at Malfoy Manor in front of the white gates. Hermione experienced a slight flash back to when she had been here last. That wasn't something she wanted to remember.

At Narcissa's touch the gates flew open and the three made there way up the lane to the house. Hermione saw three peacocks sleeping by the front door and what she could of swore was a snake.

"You don't need a key to unlock the doors or gates. It will know that you are a Malfoy and will automatically open at your touch. If you have visitors you will be contacted and if you allow, the gates will open for your guests." Narcissa explained to Hermione.

"How will I be contacted?" Hermione asked examining the mostly baron yard.

"You will see, I'm sure you will know shortly." Narcissa said smiling. By then they had reached the front door so Hermione didn't press the question. As Narcissa had said there was no key hole and at her touch the door opened.

Hermione was about to follow Narcissa and Draco when Narcissa held out her arm to stop her.

"Draco, close the door." Narcissa nodded the door down the hall. Draco looked curiously at his mother then seemed to understand something and did as told.

Hermione had another flash back.

"_Who are you?" It was the voice of Narcissa Malfoy. _

"_You know me! Fenrir Greyback! We've caught Harry Potter!" the rasping voice of Greyback came from somewhere from the left of Hermione. _

"_I know 'e's swollen ma'am but it's 'im! If you look a bit closer you'll see 'is scar. And this 'ere, see the girl? The Mudblood who's been traveling around with 'im ma'am. There's no doubt it's 'im, and weve got 'is wand as well! 'Ere, ma'am…"_

"Hermione, honey are you felling all right?" Narcissa's voice from the present entered Hermione's head and she opened her eyes, removing herself from the flash back.

"Oh, oh yes…sorry…flashback." She muttered.

"Yes dear, I was afraid of that. For the next few days you should stay out of the drawing room, it'll bring more flash backs." Narcissa said quietly closing the front door.

Hermione nodded, she now had a throbbing headache.  
"Come, I'll show you your room." Narcissa said kindly. They walked down the hallway as she passed under the staircase she saw steps leading down to were she believed to be were they had taken Dean, Harry, Ron, and the goblin when Bellatrix had been integrating her with the Cruciouts Curse.

They walked down the hall and turned to go up the stair case.

"Your room is on the fourth floor, Draco can take you on a tour in the morning. Molly will be by in a bit with Teddy. His room is on the sixth floor next to mine. We will move his stuff to the fourth floor tomorrow." Narcissa talked as they reached the fourth floor. They walked down the hall and turned to the right to go down another hall were there was double doors on the wall to the right. On the left the banister that you could look over to see the hallway below on the main floor.

Narcissa opened the bedroom doors and Hermione nearly gasped. It was four times bigger then the Gryffindor Common room. The color scheme was dark blue, the paint, curtains and bed.

Bed. There was, of course, just one. Right.

"I already packed your stuff away Hermione, I'll see you two in the morning." Narcissa closed the door and the two newly weds stood there felling the awkwardness filled the room.

"Better get ready for bed I supposes. My mom makes breakfast at eight. Growing up as a pureblood she was raised to get up at the crack of dawn. Thankfully she never made me do that." Draco said walking further into the room.

"Yes, I guess we should, It's nearly 10:30 now." Hermione walked over to the dresser and pulled out her night clothes.

"I'll change in here, you can use the bathroom." Draco said from by the bed.

"Alright, back in a second." Hermione walked to one of the two doors leading off the room. One going to the bathroom and the other their walk in closet.

After putting on her night clothes she picked up her blue dress and walked back into the room.

Draco was already done and he was sitting at the foot of the bed. Hermione, not knowing what else to do sat next to him.

"How was Pansy?" he asked after a little bit.

"She's not too bad. The party took her mind of him." Hermione said thinking back to her at the party. She had seemed happier. "Bastard" Hermione muttered as she thought of Ron and all the things he had said.

"Potter looked murderous." Draco said understanding Hermione's mutter.  
"I'm sure I did to."

Draco laughed, "yes, you, Ginny, and Potter looked close to killing him. Even Lovegood was generally surprised, maybe even slightly angry."

"I don't know what I'm going to do, or Harry and Ginny. What are we _suppose_ to do?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"After awhile he'll apologize but I don't think Pansy will accept." Draco said and he put his arm around her shoulder not knowing what to do.

"I don't even know if I will accept." Hermione sighed and leaned onto him.

It was odd. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger sitting on a bed leaning against each other without much awkwardness. What was happing. But no it wasn't Hermione Granger, it was Hermione Malfoy now.

"What made you agree?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Draco knew she would ask, he just didn't know when.

"She only said it to me, my father and aunt would have been outraged if she had told them but, Andromeda had always been my mother's favorite sister. My Auntie Bella had always been crazy. Then she fell madly in love with the Dark Lord. She only married to make my grandparents happy. She never really loved Rodolfus; she only ever loved the Dark Lord. It was creepy. They way she draped herself over him, every time she saw him it was like he was the highlight of her day. Anyway my mother woke me one night and asked me to come downstairs. When I went down Andromeda and Teddy were there and they told me of her disease and the problem of who would raise Teddy. When they asked me if I would agree to marry you, Ginny, or Lovegood I thought back to all those times that my mom had told me stories of Andromeda and her as kids. She has always regretted cutting off contact with her just because she married Ted Tonks. I saw the hope in my mothers eye's so I agreed." Draco finished.

"That's sweet of you…to do it for your mother." Hermione said after a moment of silence.

"My mother is the only one who ever really loved me. My father saw me as a person to carry on the Malfoy line, he never showed me affection. I love my mother more then anything in the world and she gave a lot for me, this is my gift back to her."

"That's horrible. About your father I mean." Hermione said taking her head off Draco's shoulder.

"I got over it. It's his fault. That my mother and I got mixed up with the Dark Lord, I never forgave him for…" his voice trailed off. Hermione wondered what Lucius had done but she knew better then to ask, at least right now.

"Now that I think about it we haven't fought once." Draco said after a moments silence.

"Nope, everyone else was fast to point that one out you know." Hermione said with a small laugh.

"Why haven't we fought?" Draco asked turning to her.

Hermione thought for a minute. "Perhaps because the war has changed us and because of our…er…unique situation. The war changed a lot of things and maybe we just fought like little kids back then but now we've fought in a war, lost people close to us, have had death linger over our heads constantly, have seen death and even delivered it. Now all those squabbles seem…pointless." Hermione said thinking.

"Never thought of it that way…but it does make sense." Draco nodded

"We should try to keep that way, for Teddy's sake at least." Hermione said.  
"We'll have to be with each other for the rest of our lives so for mine, yours, my parents, and Teddy's sake at that." Draco agreed.

Hermione then remembered what would eventually have to happen between them. Like it or not they would have to have children, but she hoped Draco nor anyone else for that matter wanted it to happen soon.  
"My father asked…me a question early today, before the wedding." Draco said nervously glancing at her.

"Oh, what was that?" Hermione asked.

"He wants to know…when um…were going to have kids." He said the last bit in a rush that Hermione could just make it out. She went a bright pink as did Draco.

"Erm…what did you tell him?" Hermione asked trying not to let her voice shake.

"I said that in time…it would happen…but not to expect…it to happen…soon." He was going pinker by the minute and Hermione found this slightly funny.

"That's what I would have said to" Hermione agreed. They sat in silence surrounded by awkwardness but with the air as if just settling on something. That something more then likely was that nothing was going to happen tonight and both were pretty relieved by that.

"We should go to bed." Hermione said standing up not being able to stand the silence any longer.

"Yeah, we should." He stood up to and walked to the side of the bed.

They laid down, both as close to there edge as possible without falling off.  
"Goodnight, Hermione."  
"Night, Draco"

* * *

**A/N This chapter might not seam very relevent but it is. It shows why Hermione and Draco anen't really fighitng at all and how the rest of the story will take place. Another thing like I said suprise chaerter comes in, in chapter thirteen. And last but not least just to let you know, everyone that died in the HP series is also dead in my story. Includeds Severus, Sirius, Dumbldore, everybody. Thanks guys! Review? Please! **


	12. Drawing Room

**Chapter Twelve: Drawing Room**

The sun was shining a sliver threw the dark blue curtains onto Hermione. She stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around and wondered were she was for a second before remembering that she was at Malfoy Manor. She stood and looked at the clock, it was seven.  
She exited her room into the hallway fifteen minutes later after her shower. Looking over the banister she saw a house elf.

"Excuse me?" Hermione whispered as Draco was still asleep.

The elf apperated to the landing.

"You is the new Malfoy?" the house elf asked bowing.

"Um, yes, yes I am." Hermione said a little uncomfortably.

"I is Fin young mistress. Something young mistress needs?" the female house-elf asked.

"Um, yes Fin, is there a library?"  
"This way Mistress." Fin lead the way down the hall and around the corner.  
"You don't need to to call me mistress Fin, you can just call me Hermione." Hermione said kindly to the hose-elf who Hermione noticed was quite young.

"Oh no, Fin can't do that, but Fin can call you miss if mistress likes." Fin said seriously.

"Ok, miss is fine." Hermione agreed.

"Here is the Library miss." Fin opened a door on the second landing and Hermione gasped at the room.  
It was huge with velvety red curtains covering the windows, a light peach color on what little of the wall you could see. Most of the wall was covered with bookcases, with more books then Hermione could possibly ever read.

"Thank you Fin." Hermione whispered as she entered.

It looked like the library from the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast.

"Fin is very welcome Miss, would Miss like a drink?" Fin asked. She was staring to like this new Malfoy.

"Water please." Hermione answered still examine the rows of books.

Finally Hermione tore her gaze from the books to the chairs and couches that were here and there around the room.

Hermione picked a book on Nicholas Flamel and sat down on one of the fluffy couches.

A few minuets later Fin came back with her water.

"Here you are Miss." Fin placed the water on a little table next to the couch.

"Thank you Fin." Hermione smiled kindly at the young house-elf.

"May Fin ask Miss a question?" Fin asked tensely.

"Of course." Hermione lowered her book and looked at the fiddling elf.

"Miss said her name is Hermione?"  
"Yes, my name is Hermione." Hermione confirmed confused.

"Would that be Hermione Granger?" Fin asked slowly. "Friend of Harry Potter?"

"Yes, my name used to be Hermione Granger until yesterday when I married Draco and yes I am friends with Harry Potter." Hermione wasn't sure were the elf was going.

"Dose, Miss know Dobby?" Fin asked a little hopeful.

"Oh." Hermione hadn't expected her to ask about the dear house elf that had saved her life just a few months prior.

"I…I knew Dobby. But he…Bellatrix Lestrange stabbed him last March when he helped my friends and I escape from here." Hermione hoped that Fin already knew of Dobby's death.

"Yes, Fin know this but did Dobby survive?" Fin asked hopefully.

Hermione's heart dropped. She still had trouble talking about those who had died in the war, Sirius, Dumbledore, Moody, Remus, Nymphadora, Fred, and even Dobby.  
"I'm sorry Fin, but no. He died shortly after he appreated Harry back to Shell Cottage." Hermione said sadly.

Fin's eyes filled with tears. "That is to bad. Dobby was a good house-elf. Dobby was always nice to Fin."  
"I'm sorry Fin." Hermione said quietly.

"Dobby died a free house-elf, just like Dobby wanted. As odd as Dobby's wish was he still got it. Fin is very proud of Dobby." Fin said proudly.

"Yes, I'm proud of Dobby to Fin." Hermione smiled at the now happy look on Fin's face.

"If miss needs anymore help just call and Fin will come." Fin said.

"I will."

The elf cracked away and Hermione went back to her book. It was just a few minutes before she was interrupted again.

"New mistressss hasss soft sssspot for house elfssss?" Hermione looked up quickly at the low voice. She looked around but couldn't see were the voice had come from. She looked up and screamed slightly.

There was a snake, a huge snake laying on top of the book cases. The same one that she had seen the night before.

"H-how can I understand you? I don't speak parstltougne." Hermione whispered after getting over the first shock.

"Ancccient magic put apon this housssse allows you to undersssstand." The snake slithered down the bookcase onto the couch that Hermione was immobilized on.

"My name is Nagini." The snake 'said' to the frighten girl.

"Na-Nagini?" Hermione stuttered. "No, Nagini is dead." Hermione was able to say as the memory of Neville killing Voldemort's snake by slicing off her head with the Gryffindor sword played in the back of her head.

"My aunt named her after the dark lords." Hermione turned to see Draco standing in the door way looking amused.

"Masssster." Nagini bowed her large head at him. The red triangle on her head gleaming slightly from the sunlight.

"Morinig Nagini. I thought I'd find you here." Draco said turning back to Hermione.

"I woke up early" Hermione shrugged closing the book. It must be near eight by now. Draco nodded. "Come on, I'll show you the kitchen."

They walked down a hallway, turned into another one then down the stair case. They took a right off the stair case and walked down another hallway. At the end was a opened door on right.  
Hermione could hear voices in the room.

Hermione entered the enormous kitchen with hardwood floors, granite counter tops, and a breakfast bar. Directly in front of the kitchen door was a table were Teddy and Narcissa were sitting, Narcissa reading the Daily Prophet.

"Ah, good morning. Fin tells me you have already seen the library." Narcissa smiled at the young couple.

"It's very nice, I love it." Hermione confirmed as she walked over to Teddy who was reaching for her.

He was only seven months old but he already had a small vocabulary.  
"Heriny" Teddy said as she picked him up.

"Wizards baby's learn faster then muggle baby's so he already knows quite a few words." Narcissa said as Teddy played with Hermione's hair.

"May I ask, who does he refer to when he says 'da'?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh Andromeda taught Teddy to call Harry dad and Ginny mum. He can't quite say it yet so Harry 'da' but he calls Ginny 'mum' now." Hermione said as she took a seat at the table.

"So your Aunt Hermione then I take it?" Narcissa asked smiling at the laughing baby.  
"Yes, Luna and I are Aunt." Hermione nodded.

"Lucius sent me a letter…he'll be released on November fourth." Narcissa said suddenly. Draco and Hermione looked up at her.

"But that's in just two weeks! He'll only have been in Azkaban for two months." Hermione said confused.

"He still has some powerful friends in the ministry, along with our money, we knew he would get out early but not this early." Narcissa said quietly.

"Here you are madam." A house-elf, male by the look of him placed four plates on the table.

"Thank you." Narcissa said to the house elf rolling up the paper.

"Welcome, mistress." The house elf bowed then retreated to the sink to wash the night's dishes.

Teddy's food was already cut up for him and he dived right in. The snake slithered to the table as Fin brought him his own plate. The snake took the area on the table next to Teddy and Teddy pet him with one hand. Apparently this is how he ate every morning.

How very odd.

"You kids have any plans?" Narcissa asked changing the subject.

"I was going to show Hermione around the manor today, and move Teddy's things to the room on the fourth floor. Then see what to do from there." Draco shrugged.

"That's a good idea." Narcissa nodded.

After breakfast Draco lead Hermione up to the first floor, while Narcissa, Nagini, and Teddy went into the drawing room. Hermione couldn't help but notice how close Teddy kept Nagini to him.

"Teddy and Nagini seem to be close." Hermione said quietly following Draco up the stairs.

"My mother said he took a quick liking to the snake, and the snake took a quick liking to Teddy. My snake hated the dark lords." Draco chuckled "As you can imagine that made my aunt angry."

Hermione smirked. "I bet it did."

"This is the ball room." Draco said once on the first landing. "Most of the parties take place here. We have two or three a year." The room was huge with tables, a fire place a chandelier, and cozy furniture. The middle of the room cleared for dancing.

The tour took about an hour and half. The house was huge and had many halls and turns. Hermione was sure she would get lost from time to time.

"Were do you want to go now?" Draco asked as they climbed down the stair case.

"To the drawing room were Narcissa and Teddy are I guess." Hermione said.

"I don't think you want to go in the drawing room." Draco said looking at her.

"I'm going to be living here for a very long time so I have to get over it. It's been eight months I should be fine." Hermione said confidently. She was a Gryffindor, she could get over this.

"Ok…" Draco walked down the final steps shaking his head muttering something about 'proud little Gryffindor's'

"You ready?" he asked tensely.

Hermione shook her head, as soon as the doors open the flash back started and so did the pain.

"_You are lying you filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, TELL THE TRUTH!" Bellatrix yelled as she placed the torture curse on Hermione and Hermione let out another scream. _

"_What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!" After Hermione's screams subsided Bella asked again. "How did you get in my vault? Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?" Bella screeched_

"_We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed "We've never been inside your vault. It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!" _

"_A copy!" Bella screeched again. "Oh, a likely story!" _

_Hermione heard Lucius say something about checking with the goblin to confirm that the sword is a fake and she watched Draco exit the room. _

"_While we wait… CRUCIO!" Hermione screamed again. She could here Ron calling her name and Harry telling him to be quite from somewhere beneath her in the dungeon. The cruciotus curse hit her one more time before her body shut down from the pain. _

"Hermione!" Hermione opened her eyes and found that she was on the floor with Narcissa bending over her.

"You shouldn't have come in here, it's probably too early." Narcissa whispered.

"The worstttt should be oveeer." Nagini said and Hermione realized that the snake was watching her intensely by her leg.

"I think Nagini is right." Hermione stood up and balanced herself on the wall. She looked at the room and her eyes flew to were Bellatrix had stood just nine months ago, tortured her.

She walked over to a couch and leaned back into it.

"I'll go get you a drink." Narcissa turned and went into the kitchen.

Draco sat next to her and watched her carefully. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly. Nagini was still watching her intensely.  
"Yes…yes I'm fine." Hermione nodded.

Narcissa came back with some water and handed it to Hermione.

"I saw you battling her at the finale battle….you fired Avada Kedavra at her…the killing curse" Draco stated quietly as if Hermione didn't know.

"It wasn't entirely because of that." Hermione explained just as quite "The torture curse only hurt for a few weeks…two maybe but what she had done…other things…those marks will never go away." Hermione paused "She killed Sirius right in front of me, she tortured Neville's parents to insanity they don't even recognize their own son, she murdered her own niece. Her sisters daughter. Tonks." Hermione looked at Teddy as she thought of his mother "She killed Dobby, and she's responsible for Remus and Fred's death. Those are marks that you can't see, but the one's that hurt the most and take the most time to heal. I thought of Sirius, Dobby, and Tonks when I saw her and I dueled her, Luna and Ginny joined me because we all hated her and we all thought Harry was dead at the moment. We were getting justice for the three people that were close to us that she had killed and we were getting justice for Harry. I know it sounds bad to say but even thought I casted an Unforgivable Curse, I don't regret it and I still wish it had been me to have killed Bellatrix and not Molly." Hermione finished quietly

But it was Nagini to answer her, not Draco.

"Bellatrix Lestrange was an evil women who deserved to die." He hissed "This Molly Weasley should be proud of what she did for the women would still be killing innocent people today if she had not been killed that night. It's not wrong of you to have casssted the Avada Kedavra curse on her that night. It's what was right, after all ssshe did to you and others."

Hermione was growing to like this snake. It was unusually smart.

"Nagini is right, as I said last night my Aunt Bella was a mad women, I should have tried to stop her that night when you, Potter, and Weasley were caught." Draco said, Hermione could hear the guilt in his voice.

"If you had tried she would have killed you, or Voldemort would have." Hermione whispered quietly and to the surprise of both them, Teddy, Nagini, and Narcissa Hermione leaned over and hugged her husband without any awkwardness at all.

* * *

**A/N Long...verrrrrrrrrry long. Anywho, Hope you like it, the lenght is do to 'bonding' between out two main chareters. Next chapter we'll get to find out who is the new chareter one reviwer is pretty close, and a second one was to but it wasn't really a guess more of a 'hope it not' lol anyways please review, it really give's me imsperation to write and upload faster.**

**Thank You Everyone! Taylor**


	13. Surprising Company

**Chapter Thirteen: Surprising Company**

The next two weeks passed relatively quickly. They had moved all of Teddy's stuff into a room on the fourth floor, Nagini slept in the room with Teddy, Fin had taken a huge liking to Hermione and with each passing day the awkwardness grew less and less between Hermione and Draco, they didn't even sleep on the very edge of the bed anymore. Not touching, but in the middle of thier own half.

Hermione had found that Nagini was like a psychiatrist. She could work out your emotions quickly and would ask what was wrong if she couldn't figure it out. Hermione liked the snake oddly enough and was glad for her presence. Hermione was no longer weary of having her around the baby like she had been before and she truly trusted the snake and the snake had come to trust her.

Hermione could now step into the drawing room with out a painful flash back to the night that had taken place now eight months ago. Teddy seemed to like that room best to play in and he always had someone watching him. Teddy could now walk and was learning how to run, Narcissa found Teddy in the back yard one day chasing the peacocks around, the poor birds running for there dear life.

As of today Hermione was sitting on the couch reading Witch Weekly with Nagini laying on top of the couch behind her watching Teddy play. Hermione looked up from her magazine when the fire place burst into green light and two figures stumbled out.

"Would you watch were your going!" the black haired girl snapped as she untangled herself form the boy who had fell on top of her.

"If you would move out of the way when your suppose to I wouldn't have to!" he snapped back.

It was Blaise and Pansy engaged in one of there daily quarrels.

"Massster Blaissse and Missstresss Pansssy." Nagini called silencing the quarreling Slytherin's.  
"Oh hello Nagini, Hermione, Hey, Teddy." Blaise smiled at the eight month old who was laughing at the sight before him.

"Hello Hermione, Teddy, Nagini." Pansy hugged Hermione and plopped herself down on the couch stroking Nagini.

"What's wrong Blaise, your not your usual annoying happy self?" Hermione asked.

"Bloody Gryffindor's." Blaise muttered as Draco walked in.

"Do you people ever give notice before just dropping in?" Draco asked them.

"Nah, we like to surprise you!" Pansy said jumping up to hug him.

"So what about Gryffindor's, Blaise?" Hermione asked as he sat down next to her.

"Seriously, with all there gossip, and guessing, and sneaking behind your back. Can thy never just go up and ask…brave and noble my ass." Blaise muttered as he stood to pour himself a drink.

"What's up with him, a girl dump him for once or something?" Hermione muttered to Pansy as she retook her seat.

"See what I mean!" Blaise turned and pointed at Hermione. "Why can't you people just ask?! They say your all brave and all that, yet you can't ask a simple question you have to around speculating, Jeeze people!" Blaise waved his hands in the air in slight frustration.

"Um…ok, then what's wrong?" Hermione asked putting down the magazine.

"YOU SEE! Now was that so dam hard?!?!?" Blaise asked spilling half his drink in his dramatization with his hands.

"He's angry because half the school thinks him and I are together and he found out today that it was the Gryffindor's who spread it."

"What a pain in my- Narcissa!" Blaise cut himself off as the witch walked into the room.

"Hello Blaise, Pansy. You watch your language around the baby, don't think I didn't here what you were about to say." Narcissa said to Blaise.

"Yes ma'am." Blaise said quickly as Draco, Pansy, and Hermione snickered at him for being told off.

"Lucius come home today right?" Pansy asked before Blaise could think up of a come back at them.

"Yes, he should be here any minute actually. I'll be back in a second." Narcissa said as she left the room. She had been cleaning the house with the elf's all day in preparation. It was really ridiculous on how a one year sentence goes to a two month sentence in less then a month but there wasn't anything she could do about it so why worry about it?

"I wonder who helped him get out early. He had to have outside help to persuade the ministry." Pansy said grabbing a cup from the tray on the coffee table.

"Dunno." Hermione shrugged. "Have you spoken to Ron?"

Pansy's face darkened. "Yes, he tried to apologizes for interrupting the wedding but didn't say a thing about not meaning it when he said he loved you." Pansy said disgruntled. "Prat." She muttered before taking a drink.

"Did he apologize for what he said about Teddy's parents or about anything else to you, his sister, or Harry?" Blaise asked. He and Harry had become on first name basis after the wedding.

"No, I haven't gotten a letter from him and Ginny threatened to hex him if he came anywhere near her and since she always with Harry they haven't spoken. Harry said he doesn't even want to speak to him right now. He's still really up set about what Ron had said about Remus and Tonks as am I." Hermione said knowing this from letters Harry and Ginny sent her on a regular basis's.

"Psh, moron." Blaise shook his head and his hair fell into his gorgeous features.

"Mhm." Hermione agreed.

She still hadn't forgivin Ron for what he had said about Remus and Tonks and it would be awhile before she did. He had no right to say that no matter how he felt about her.

"Mistresss" Nagini hissed in Hermione's ear.

"Yes Nagini?" Hermione asked.

"The massster is hereee" Nagini said lifting his head. And sure enough the front door opened and the six souls in the drawing room heard Lucius Malfoy walk threw the door.

"Lucius." Narcissa walked past the doors and hugged her husband.

"Hello, Narcissa." They heard him say. His voice was even worse then it had been at the wedding.  
"Come sit down in the drawing room. Pansy and Blaise are here as well." Narcissa said to her husband.

Lucius bowed his head to the room as he entered and collapsed into a chair. He was thinner and more sick looking then two weeks ago also. His eye's sunken in, his paper like wax, and extremely underfed.  
"I'll go help Fin and the other elf's get you some food." Narcissa said heading towards the kitchen.

"I trust you have all been well?" Lucius asked the four teenagers and snake. Nagini slithered over to Lucius and wrapped herself around his chair while Blaise Pansy, Draco and Hermione nodded, Blaise when back to muttring to himself and said something hard to hear but sounded similar to wanting to shove his wand up some Gryffindor's….

"Here we are." Narcissa came back with food and placed it on Lucius's lap. After he ate he went up stairs to change.

"Oh by the way." He stuck his head back in the room "The person who helped me with my bail will be here soon."

Nagini cocked her head to the side and flicked her tail, then moved back over to Hermione.

Hermione knew that she always did that when understanding something nobody else did, in this case who the person was that had helped Lucius out of jail.

The next ten minutes were spent talking about the happenings at Hogwarts. Apparently someone had complained about Trelawney again and a ministry inspector was sent out. To the up most out rage of McGonagall and Trelawney it was Umbridge.

"And you should of seen the look on Umbridge's face when she saw Harry." Blaise double over with laughter at the incident that happened last Wednesday.

"She went all white…I've seen ghosts with more color then her" Pansy added also laughing.

"He's here" Nagini lifted her head and slid onto Hermione's shoulders as Hermione stood to get the door. Narcissa came from behind her and told her to wait here and that she would get it.

"I'll get it, remember stand straight. Good, thank you." Narcissa whispered. She had been teaching Hermione how to walk, stand and sit like a pure-blood but Hermione was glad that was it.

Narcissa walked out of the room and the four teenagers, baby, and snake (whom was still on Hermione's shoulders) heard Narcissa open the door and muffle a gasp.

"Ah, Cissy, It has been to long!" a man was heard to say as the front door closed.

"Yes, you are quite right it has been." Narcissa said still shocked. "Come, my son, his wife and friends are in the drawing room." Narcissa lead him into the room.

The man was dark skin with slightly wild hair and it was apparent that he himself had spent some time in Azkaban as well.

"Let me see, this must be Pansy, and you Blaise, I remeber when you two were children and of course Draco." The man nodded at Draco. "You must be Draco's wife then." The man smiled at her which sent chills down her spine.

"Well are you going to introduce us Narcissa or are you just going to stand there?" the man asked the still shocked women.

Narcissa glanced nervously at Hermione then to Draco who was just as shocked and hadn't moved a muscle since hearing the man's voice.

"This is Hermione, Draco's wife…" Narcissa said motioning to Hermione, she paused and gave Hermione a worried look before counting. "Hermione this is… Rodolfus…Rodolfus Lestrange."

_Oh. Shit._

* * *

**A/N ooooo Rodolfus Lestrange! Nobody guessed but I didn't really expect anyone to, he's totally random after all! But two people who were close was RachelDJack who said 'I hope it's not a death eater, Hermione has enought on her plate!" and the person who was closest was _tfobmv18 _who guessed Greyback.  
**

**Thank you guys, next chapter up in a day or two and if you havn't noticed I changed my user name from DramonieandSiriusRocks to lovePadfootandMoony because Sirius and Remus are my favorite charaters! **

**Review please! What do you think about Rodulfus coming in to the story?**


	14. Greengrass, Scorpious, and PureBlood?

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"Rod-Rodolfus…_Lestrange?"_

No. Not Rodolfus Lestrange. NOT Bellatrix husband.

"I'm taking it your familiar with my name." Rodolfus said proudly mistaking Hermione's horror for honor.

"Yes…I am _quite_ familiar with the name." Hermione said, she now felt red hot anger flow threw her veins. He might not be Bellatrix but if he was married to her they had to be alike.

"What's your madden name?" Rod asked her.

"Gr-" Hermione was about to say 'Granger, a muggle-born.' And tell him all the horrid things his bitch of a wife had done but Draco cut her off.

"Greengrass." Everyone in the room looked at him in surprise at his words. He glared at them as his uncle looked happily at Hermione.  
"Greengrass huh? Ancient pure-blood family, goes back generations." Rod said proudly. "But I don't believe we've met?" Rod asked.

"No she's from er Greece." Draco thought up quickly.

"Greece…excellent. Are you a distant cousin to Daphne and Astoria?" Rod asked Hermione.

"Yes, erm…I'm not sure how were related _exactly _but cousins of some sort." Hermione thought up at the stare Draco gave her. Apparently she was to follow among the best she could. Draco glanced at Nagini who jumped off Hermione and went down the hall un-noticed.

"And who is this?" Rod asked looking at Teddy.

"Our son." Draco said.

You could hear the crickets chirping in the background.

"Well congratulations!' He boomed patting Draco on the back. "How old is the tyke?"  
"Seven months." Draco said lying about Teddy's age by one month.  
"Seven months huh…how long you two been married?" Rod asked watching the child play with his toys. "Eighteen months, we marred at sixteen." Draco replied. Hermione had a felling he was making it up as he went along.

"Very cute I must say, I remember when you were that size Draco…what's his name?" Hermione had no clue what to say to that and she could feel Draco tense as he didn't have a name yet either

"His name? Oh right, his name, er Scorpious. Scorpious Phineas Malfoy." Draco said the name proudly.

_Were the hell did that name come from!?_

"Ah wonderful name." Rod nodded

_Wonderful name!? Did he hear what_ _he had just said, Scorpious! Seriously!_ Hermione thought disbelievingly but put a smile on her face hiding her "wtf" expression.

"And Phineas, after Phineas Black I presume?" Rod asked.

"Yes, one of Hogwarts finest headmasters." Hermione confirmed.

"Indeed, indeed." Rodolfus nodded watching the boy. "Your Aunt would have been proud of the boy, did she meet you?" Rodolfus asked Hermione.  
She glanced at Draco and he inclined his head slightly. "Yes, I did. It's shame, what happened to her." Hermione mocked a sorrow face. It was easy, she just had to think about Sirius, Dobby, and Tonks. The three people close to Hermione that Bellatrix had killed.

"I'm sure Bella liked you did she not? Very beautiful, pure-blood heritage, produced a wonderful child. Very proud Bella was I bet." Rod nodded.

"Rodolfus! Glad you could make it!" Lucius walked in and grasped the man's hand. "Would you like a drink?"  
"Brandy, please." Rod said taking a seat.  
"Lucius may I have a word?" Narcissa asked her husband.  
"Of course dear, come Draco." Lucius lead the way out of the room into the kitchen, as Nagini slipped back inside the drawing room. Hermione stayed behind to keep and eye on Teddy not that it was needed for Pansy and Blaise had a protective stance in front of him and Nagini had wrapped herself around Teddy.

"Take a seat Mr. Zabini, Ms. Parkinson." Rod motioned to the couch. Slowly, without removing there eye's from the man they sat down on the couch.

"Mrs. Malfoy, was your family in the 'inner circle'?" Rod turned and asked Hermione. Hermione panicked. What did she say?

_Say yessss_

It was Nagini and she was talking with Hermione threw her mind.

"Yes, my father was within the inner circle, he was branded." Hermione stated and stood proudly remembering that that was suppose to be an honor.

"Were is he now?" Rod asked as Fin appeared and handed him his brandy, she was obviously very frightened.

_Dead_ Nagini's voice said.

"Both of my parents are dead, killed in the final battle at Hogwarts by the Order of the Phoenix." She spat the 'Order' (with difficulty)

"I'm sure you heard that my wife killed Nymphadora Tonks, or Lupin as she is now…" he paused. "I mean _was_ of course." He threw his head back and laughed cruelly. Hermione felt a strong sensation to kill him but she just grinned trying to keep it to gather. To her relief the three Malfoy's reentered.  
"Kids, why don't you go up stairs and put Scorpios down for his nap while Rodolfo and I have a talk." Lucius said to them. With out hesitation Pansy picked up Teddy and practically ran out of the room Blaise hot on her heels. Hermione closed the doors behind her.

"Pansy wh-?" Hermione began'

"Not here, come. Where is his room?" Pansy asked.

"Fourth floor." Hermione answered.  
"Let's go." Pansy whispered.

They walked in silence. Once they reached Teddy's room Pansy put Teddy down in his crib then turned. She was pale and scared looking, "We have a major problem on our hands." Pansy whispered.

"Indeeed, they didn't even let me sssstay." Nagini hissed as she entered and closed the door with her tail.

"Why, what's wrong?" Hermione looked from Draco to Pansy to Blaise all three of them ash faced and more scared then she had seen anyone in a very long time.

"Don't you know who that is?" Pansy whispered.

"Of course I do, he's Bellatrix's husband. But why is that so bad?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, he's suppose to be in Azkaban! He had a life sentence, he was never suppose to be released!" Blaise said.

"My father's release date isn't until February Eight." Draco said.

"How is that they both got out unnoticed then?" Hermione asked looking from one to the other.

"In the kitchen my father said that him an Rod were going to bring back the Death Eaters and finish what the Dark Lord started…someone in the ministry, in the auror department is on his side and half of the most loyal Death Eaters have already been release…and there going to be here any minute." Draco said nodding to the window. Looking out the window a group of people in black robes were coming up the road to the house, Hermione could see on a few of them…the dark mark branded on their left arm.

* * *

**A/N Sort of a cliffy? Maybe? Just a bit? Hope you liked it sorry for the short delay, next chapter goes up around one in the morinig Pacific Standard Time tomorrow! Maybe I'll put it up sooner. Please review they inspire me to write and update faster!**


	15. The Death Eaters

**Chapter Fifteen: The Death Eaters**

"Here, Pansy give him this!" Hermione threw a vile of potion at Pansy to give to Teddy.

"What is it?" She asked uncorking it.

"It's a children's sleeping draught." Hermione said closing the cupboard doors. She then raked her brain for a happy memory and settle on the night in Shell Cottage when Remus had come and told everybody that Teddy had been born.  
"Expecto Patuonum!" A silver otter shot out the window and up in the sky.

"Who was that to?" Draco asked.

"Harry, it's Saturday so he'll be at the burrow." Hermione whispered as she placed a extra blanket over Teddy who already fast asleep.

A few seconds later a stag jumped threw the window.

"Arthur, Dedalus, and I are under the invisibility cloak at the gates. Let us in somehow then tell us how to get to your room." The stag spoke with Harry's voice. Hermione sent another paturoune then turned to Nagini.  
"Go let them in then come straight back here, don't wander we'll probably need you." Hermione whispered urgently to the snake.

"Yesss Mistresss" The great snake jumped out the window and landed silently on the ground. They watched as she unlatched the gate then reached it. As she made her way back up to the window on the fourth floor Harry, Dedalus and Arthur appeared in the room.

"Do you think someone at the ministry is under the Imperious Curse?" Arthur asked as soon as he set eyes on Hermione.

"No, they are working willingly." Draco answered "My father said he's a family friend and I know he wasn't lying.

Arthur nodded gravely and shut the window shut once Nagini had come threw.

"How many Death Eater's are here?" Dedalus asked.

"Around 10 to 15." Blaise answered.

"Were going to have to get some aurors." Dedalus said to the room.

"No, we don't know who we can trust." Harry said quickly.

"They what do we do? We can't take on 15 death eaters by our selves!"

"Kreature." Harry spoke and the old house elf appeared in the middle of the room.

"Master Harry, Mistress Hermione, Krea- ….he stopped talking as he laid eyes on Draco. "Master Draco" the elf bowed again. "Kreature is at your service." Kreature bowed to Harry.

"I need you to go down stairs and find how many death eaters are down there but you can not be detected, do not let them know that you are there. Do you understand?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Master Harry." Kreature bowed.

"And if you recognize any of them be sure to tell us." Harry added.

"Very well Master." And Kreature dissipated to another part of the house.

"Who was that?" Draco asked.

"He used to belong to the Black's but since Sirius was the last one he would have originally gone to Bellatrix, however Sirius said in his will that Harry was to inherit him so that the Death Eaters couldn't interrogate him for information on the order." Hermione explained quickly.

"That's quite clever of him." Draco said sincerely. It was very strict, the laws of inheritance from one pure-blood family to the next.

Hermione smiled at Draco complementing Sirius.

"Harry, there are obviously more Death Eaters then we can take on. What are we going to do when Kreature gets back?" Hermione asked turning to her best friend.

"Does Rodolfus know about you and Teddy?" Harry asked.

"Sort of, he thinks I'm a distant cousin of the Greengrass family, you know Daphne and Astoria, and he thinks that Teddy is mine and Draco's son. We supposable got married eighteen months ago…oh and Teddy's name is Scorpious Phineas Malfoy." Hermione added.

"Er…Scorp-? ok, right, got it." Harry stated wondering how the hell they come up with all that so quickly and were in the world Draco had come up with "Scorpious Phineas". He knew it was Draco because Hermione would never even _dream_ up that name.

"Master Harry" Kreature reappeared in Teddy's room. "Kreature counted 13 Death Eaters, one's Kreature recognize were, Rookwood, Travers, and Thickness. May be more Kreature know but hard to say. They are all wearing robes." Kreature croaked to his master who he liked quite a lot now.

Arthur, Harry, and Hermione all let out a snarl at the name of Thickness.

"What? What's worse about Thickness then the other two?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing, it dosen't matter right now." Hermione said quickly throwing Blaise a look. Blaise understood and didn't ask anymore questions.

"Let me see, Kingsley, Arthur, George, Bill, Charlie, Hermione, me…would you three be wiling to fight against them?" Harry asked looking up at Draco, Blaise, and Pansy.

"Of course, my family never got mixed up with them, there not going to now." Blaise said.

"Yes, I'll defiantly help." Pansy agreed, watching Teddy.

"I hate them, all of them. Including my father, whatever you want me to do…I'll do it." Draco nodded. "And my mother will probably want to help to, she hate's the Death Eaters to." Draco added.

"Alright great that's…Kingsley, Arthur, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Hermione, Malfoy, Pansy, Blaise, Narcissa, Hestia, Dedalus, and me. That means….we have them out numbered." Harry said counting them off on his fingers.

"Just by one." Hermione said.

"It's better then them having a one advantage." Harry suddenly remembered something "Kreature did they have wands?"  
"Yes, Master." Kreature said sadly noticing how bad this was. He knew that Teddy was a Black, even if the child's grandmother had been blown of the family tree, Kreature had come to realize that dosen't matter anymore. He even hugged Hermione now.

Harry was about to say something, but what that something was no one found out because of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Quick! Kreture go back to Hogwarts and don't come till one of us calls you." Harry whispered frantically pulling out his invisibility cloak. He, Arthur, and Dedalus all disappeared under it.

The four people who were actually suppose to be there suddenly realized that they should be doing something.

Draco took a book from a bookshelf and threw himself in a chair and opened the book at random. He then turned the book right side up upon noticing that it was upside down. Hermione pretended to be fixing Teddy's sheets around were the little child was sleeping, Pansy started humming to him leaning over the edge of the bed, Blaise threw himself onto the floor and tilted his head back and closed his eyes, and Nagini climbed into the crib and stayed close to Teddy incase he needed protecting.

They had all just got in place when the door opened.

It was Narcissa.

"Mother, what's happing?" Draco asked.

Narcissa didn't answer but opened the window and looked down at the grounds. She then turned.

"They won't say who's helping them at the ministry but it's defiantly someone from the Auror office. Whoever this person is he has as an ally as well, someone Harry Potter trusts, and that's a problem. We need to contact him but I don't think he will-" Narcissa said but Hermione cut in.

"Harry is already here." Hermione had gone pale. It was someone that knew…someone that they trusted. Draco tossed his book aside and sat up straight, Pansy looked horrified and Blaise had anger written on every one of his handsome features.

Harry appeared from under the cloak and Narcissa looked grateful. She really didn't want to have anything to do with her husbands 'hobbies' anymore.

"We need to figure out what were going to do, we can't just bombard the place and if someone we trust is involved we need to figure out who it is." Harry said. He couldn't imagine who it could be.

"Maybe someone who holds a grudge against you, or Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Perhaps but I don't know who that would be or why. Out of the people that I trust I mean." Harry pondered. It disturbed him greatly.

"Cissy, could you come here please?" It was Rodolfus.

"Coming Rod!" Narcissa called.

"It's best that you all keep to the story of Hermione being a Greengrass." Narcissa whispered as she left.

A ringing silence was left in her wake.

"Ok, listen. We need to know what there up to be for we do anything. You guys try and figure out what there planning and I'll try and find out who has betraed us. Damn it's going to be a nightmare telling Ginny this." Harry swore under his breath.

"Alright, I'll send you a patrouns once we know something. It's best not to send us one incase were with someone." Hermione answered.

"Ok, I'll see you later and _be very careful!"_ Harry said as he kissed Hermione on the head, hugged Pansy and shook hands with the two Slytherin boys. After everyone said good-by, Nagini let them out.

"We should stay here with you guys…we can stay in the guest bedroom next to yours."

"Yes, that'll be fine Pan's. I'll have Lin get it ready for you." Draco said sitting back in his chair.

They heard footsteps again and they all returned to their spots, Draco reached for his book to find that he had accidently tossed it out the window. As a compromise he grabbed Nagini who hissed in surprise and protest and placed in her in his lap.

The door opened a few seconds later and Rodolfus stepped in beaming at them all. He seemed to do that a lot and Hermione wondered if all those years and Azkaban had made him crazy, she wasn't the only one wondering that.

"Will you two be staying with us tonight?" Rod asked Blaise and Pansy.

"Yes, we'll be using the guest room by Draco and Hermione's room. It's been arranged for the most part, I think I better get Lin to double check that it's ready though." Blaise said standing up.

"Ah, good thinking. Where is that wretched elf Dobby?" Rod asked the room at large.

"Dead, Auntie Bella killed him." Draco said placing the Malfoy trade mark smirk on his face.

"Serves him right." Rod boomed laughing. Yes. This man is mad the four teenagers concluded. Nagini of course had already figured it out. This man was absolutely, utterly, completely and totally insane, and every single one of them was thinking that.  
This did not help matters.

"In a few minutes I'll call you down for dinner, then bed. We will fill you in on the plan tomorrow so you better get a good nights sleep." Rod said smiling widely. He reminded Hermione slightly of what Lockhart had looked like at St. Mungo's.

Rodolfus left the room and Hermione turned to Draco.

"Do you think any of them will recognize me?" Hermione asked.

"No I doubt it." Draco said.

"Yeah most of them just knew my name not wh-" Hermione then went white.

"What? What is it?" Blaise asked.

"He said the most loyal followers." Hermione muttered.

"Yes?" Blaise asked.

"Kreature." Hermione called and the elf appeared.

"Yes, Miss Hermione?" The elf asked bowing.

"Is Fenrir Greyback down there?" Hermione asked panicking.

"Kreature will go look."

Kreture was gone for less then ten second when he returned.

"Yes, he is here." The elf confirmed.

"Thisss…iss a problem" Nagini jumped from Draco's lap and climbed onto Hermione's shoulders trying to comfort her.

"You think?!" Draco snapped at the snake.

Hermione was now chalk white. Greyback would defiantly recognize her, they could use a charm to change some of her features but Rodolfus and Lucius would notice. But Lucius hadn't revealed Hermione and Teddy's true identity and was going along with the story. She had no idea what was going on and it made her head spin.

"Come here, I'll use a few simple spells so that it looks like you just put on some make up and hopefully Greyback won't notice you." Pansy said pulling out her wand.

A few minutes later Pansy was done and Hermione had to say, she had done a good job.

Do you think you could do this every morning?" the Gryffindor princess asked the Slytherin princess. "Of course!" Pansy hugged her friend. They had to be making history, hugging, helping, and lying for each other. It had never been heard of.

For the third time steps could be heard coming towards the bedroom.

Everyone scattered. Pansy picked up Teddy and was humming again. Hermione started rummaging in a cabinet. Blaise and Draco stared around wildly looking for something to do. For some strange reason Blaise turned his back on the room to face the side of the cupboard and started jumping up and down, for only Merlin knew why. Draco again couldn't find anything so just as Rod walked in Draco snatched Nagini again and laid back on the reclined chair. Nagini hissed but lowly so Rodolfus wouldn't hear.

"Ok, dinner is rea- Blaise what are you doing?" Rodolfus asked as Blaise continued with his frantic jumping.

"I was tossing my wand in the air and I dropped it on top of the wardrobe." Blaise explained.

"Yes I did that a lot in my youth….accidently dropped it on the Grand Stair Case at Hogwarts from the seventh floor. It let out a bunch of sparks and set a second year Gryffindor on fire." Rod laughed and so did everyone else but it was of course forced.

"Rod, stop messing around and get down here!" It was the rasping voice of Greyback and it sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Alright Ferini, were coming."

Once in the kitchen they sat down immediately, thankful that there was four empty chairs available right next to each other.

Hermione recognized all the death eaters from the battle but only knew Greyback, Travers, Thickness, Rookwood, and Yaxley by name.

Hermione was quite all threw dinner as was Blaise, Pansy, and Draco unless asked a question specifically for them. Hermione noticed on how Greyback would continuously look back at her.

"So you and Draco married eighteen months ago huh?" Greyback asked Hermione and Draco.

"Yes." Draco replied coolly.

"I don't remember this." Greyback stated.

"I didn't know I had to tell you everything that goes on my personal life Greyback." Draco stated.

Greyback glanced at Lucius who shrugged.

"What was your maiden name?" Greyback shot at Hermione.

"Greengrass." Hermione answered.

"Who was your father?" Greyback asked.

"Nobody you would know…he was as close to the Dark Lord as Bellatrix Lestrange was. To important to have spared you a thought." She spat, she needed to choose her words carefully, but not to carefully. She had surprised herself at what she had come up with.

Rodolfus boomed. "Yes, my wife liked you. Most defiantly." He took a swig of brandy then stood.

"Everyone, now is the time for bed. We will meet here at this table at 10 AM tomorrow. Now out!" One by one they left till only Yaxley and Greyback were left.

The four teenagers were in the kitchen discussing what the 'plan' may be but they were interrupted by Rod. They all dived for something to do. Hermione and Pansy playing with Teddy, Blaise doing dishes, and Draco, of course snatching Nagini who was growing more irritated with him by the minute.

"Alright off to bed kids, I'll see you in the morning." He smiled and walked out. Once Rod was out of earshot Nagini slipped out of Draco's arms.

"You need to ssstop doing that!" The great snake hissed and snapped her jaws threatingly.

"Come on" Blaise said laughing. "Teddy should sleep in your guys room with Nagini tonight."

"Yeah, I think your right." Hermione nodded.

"For oncccs" Nagini said wrapping herself around Hermione's shoulders.

They reached the stairs and started to climb but at the same time Yaxley and Greyback were leaving too.

Greyback leaned over and whispered "Where's ginger?" to Hermione before smirking and walking out the door.

* * *

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't know when I can update next but soon! **


	16. He Found It

**Sorry it took a few days but my couputer got taken away becaue I have fallen behind on chores. I felt so bad at leaving you guys at a cliff hanger that I sucked it up and wrote the next chapter on my mom's couputer.**

**Just as a warning my mother's coupmture dosen't have spell check so there might be some errors in spelling but I got MOST of them. Some names might have been misspelled to, (like Rodulphus) but please bare with me. I will get my laptop back soon. **

**Thank you Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52 for your comment. I did notice about the time line but it wasn't until the sixth chapter so I was to late to fix it. If you could all just pretend that Harry is still seventeen that would be great but tell me in your comments if you hate that idea. If it bothers more then 3 of you then I will go back and fix it so that it says he had to be nineteen. I noticed far to late into the story about my mis caulations of the time line. Being a huge HP fan I fell like an idiot but I'll survive.  
Sorry about the misspelled magical words, when I get my laptop back I will enter in all the wizarding words into my spell check system! I will use Wiki Harry Potter, thanks for the suggegestion! (i know I misspelled suggsestion but give me a bread people!) **

**Wow, will I be in touble if I get found here. **

**Now I will end this disatrouse long Authors Note so you can all get on with the story, as usal, Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning at 6 AM, to her surprise she hadn't had any horrible dreams but she wasn't so sure she had even entered REM Sleep at all.

Nagini and Pansy were awake as well but Hermione of course didn't know that since neither females were making a sound. Nagini could sense that the two girls were awake and she of course knew that herself was awake for obvious reasons. If you can't figure out why Nagini knows that she is awake, Nagini would suggest that you call up the nearest hospital and sqedule a SAT scan as soon as possible.

Draco and Blaise were asleep having been up till about 4.

Pansy and Blaise had the room next to Hermione and Draco's, there was a door Hermione had conjured the night before connecting the two rooms. Teddy was sleeping a crib farthest away from the door that lead to the hallway on the opposite side of the room. Nagini was wrapped around the sleeping child but she moved to her master and mistress's bed so to talk to Hermione.

"You should be sleeping." Nagini said quietly.

"So should you." Hermione answered looking at the ceiling.

"You have a big day ahead of you." Nagini pointed out ignoring the girl's comment.

"So do you." Hermione resorted.

"You are stubborn." Nagini commented shaking her head at the young human.

"So are you." Hermione said.

Silence followed for a few seconds.

"Misstessss Pansy is awake. You two should get started on the charms and I suggest you make them better then yesterday. After Greyback's comment I am worried." Nagini said eventfully.

"He knows." Hermione whispered turning to look at the snake who was laying on top of the bed post above Hermione.

"No, he assumes. Assumptions can be wrong and dangerous. We must convince him that his is both. Now come child, you need to get ready seeing as you are not going back to sleep." Nagini said trying to calm her favorite mistress.

Hermione stood and let Nagini wrap herself around her shoulders before heading to the door that linked her's and Pansy's room.

When the door opened Pansy turned and saw Hermione.

"Want to get started on the make over?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah." Pansy whispered back excitedly glad to start doing something. Pansy climbed out of bed and entered her best friend and new friends room. When Pansy went to close the door Nagini protested.

"Leave it, that way I can watch him as well as Draco, you two, and the child."

Pansy nodded and the two girls went to the bathroom. Hermione stood in front of the mirror, Pansy pulled out her wand and got to work on curling Hermione's hair more neatly then it did on it's own and Nagini settled for a spot on the counter top so she could watch the five humans all at once.

After awhile Hermione remembered something.

"Pansy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you and Blaise sleep in the same bed?" Pansy blushed a deep red that could compete and probably win against the Weasley's hair.

"In case any death eaters came in we decided that it would look more convincing that we were going out if we slept in the same bed." Pansy said going redder still.

Hermione giggled and shrugged a 'okay' but she caught Nagini's eye and saw the same amusement in the snake's eyes as Hermione had in her's.

* * *

At 9:45 Narcissa came to fetch everyone, they were all awake, ready, and waiting to be summoned. Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Teddy, and Nagini trooped down to the kitchen. (the baby and snake carried actually)

Once there they were greeted by a scary and freakishly happy Rodulphus.

"Hello, hello, good morning!" He said in a far to cherry voice for anyone's liking.

"Morning Rod." Narcissa said.

"Aw, come Cissy. Be happy! Were going to bring them back now, all of them!" Rod said happily.

"What?" Hermione asked baffled. What did he mean '_bring them back_', bring who back from where?

"All in good time my dear, all in good time." He said smiling and to her great disgust and surprise the man hugged her.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"They are here." Lucius said poking his head into the kitchen.

"Ah, good. Now my dear family take a seat, once our loyal friends are all here we shall begin!" Rod said happily finally letting go of Hermione and walking out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked as Hermione staggered into him from being let go so abruptly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Hermione nodded and the group, Pansy, Blaise, Teddy, Nagini, Draco, Hermione, and Narcissa entered the drawing room. Narcissa turned the bronze handle and pushed open the heavy wooden door. Hermione realized that it had been changed.

In the middle of the room was a long and ornate table. In the middle of the table was a small red velvet cloth covering a object underneath, it seemed to be a small box, that you would use for a ring or charm.

Lucius entered and walked to the end of the drawing room where he sat at the head of the table. Draco sat next to him on the left, following him on Draco's left was, Hermione, Pansy, Blasie, and Narcissa.

"Let me hold Teddy." Nacissa said taking the observant but silent boy in her arms. He seemed to know that this was not the time to make noise, but to stay completely silent.

"Do not speak unless spoken too." Lucius said quietly to the four teenagers. They nodded.

Draco leaned over and whispered into Hermione's ear.

"He won't reveal your true identity of you or Teddy's because my mother threatened to leave him. He still cares for my mother even if he doesn't show it. My mother is the only thing keeping you and Teddy safe." Draco said it very quietly so his father would not hear.

Hermione turned and smiled at Narcissa who smiled warmly in return.

"Here we are take a seat gents!" Rodalphus had returned being followed by Yaxley, Dolohov, Travers, a person she believed to be Crabb's father and Avery.

"Let's see let's see. I will be standing,, so Crabb you go down at that end…no no all the way _the end_ not by Lucius…just right here…_the end…._very good, Travers two down from him…Yaxley take a seat next to my sister-in law…don't worry Cissy doesn't bite…lets see Dolohov…my old friend…hmm, lets see…across from Draco on Lucius right, no across from Hermione, two down on Lucius right. Yes that it. And Avrey directly on Lucius right, in front of Dolohov. Good!"Rod examined the table, the bell rang and he left nearly skipping from the room. Azkaban does horrible things to a person.

When Rod returned he had three people following him.

Thickness, Rookwood, and Goyal.

"Goyal my man, between Travers and Crabb, yes right there. There's only one Travers and Crabb here last time I checked. Rookwood next to Yaxley. Good, glad to see your not as dim at Mr. Goyal over here. No offence Goyal, no offence. Ah, and Thickness…next to Dolohov I think. Correcto alemendo!"

Rod then went back to the hallway and just reached the door as it rang.

Once back he was followed by their last two guests, Greyback and McNair.

"McNair…between Thickness and Travers. Fernir my dear man take your pick. Next to Crabb or next to Rookwood?" Rod looked at Greyback who immediately took the seat next to Roodwood.

Rookwood didn't look to happy about the arrangements but he wasn't surprised of Greyback's choice.

Rod exited the room after telling everyone to stay put. They all watched the door as they heard dragging, pulling, pushing, and grunts from the hallway. It sounded like he was moving something very heavy. The teenagers noticed how Lucius seemed to be ecstatic about something, that was never good. The noise stopped and they heard him go off after a few seconds it started again. Looking around Hermione noticed that Nagini was gone. When the sounds stopped again Nagini entered, she looked sick and disturbed as if she had seen something forbidden. Nagini slithered up Hermione's chair and whispered in her ear.

"You must not look disturbed, angry, or happy. Say nothing about anything that is about to take place. Think of your words before you say them and think of where you would hear them other then from Mr. Potter. Remember your not suppose to know him, you are a Greengrass. Just keep that in mind." The snake then jumped on Draco and repeated the same thing before Hermione could ask questions. After repeating the same message. Nagini wrapped herself around Naricssa and hissed at Yaxley forming a protective shield around Teddy.

Yaxley looked startled at the snake and scoot his chair as close to Rookwood as possible.

Rod came back and shut the drawing room doors. When he turned he had a mad glint in his eyes.

"Here I have something that might confuse you, disturb you, or scare you, but I can guarantee you that it will make you thrilled by the time this hour is up!" Rodalfus started talking as he started circling the table. "As we all know Harry Potter killed our dark lord, and there have been rumors of Dumbledore's wand producing extraordinary powers. People used to say it was Dumbledore's power…but was it?" Rod asked dramatically stopping his pacing behind Lucius and looking at the 16 pair of eyes staring at him. Lucius was still smirking, he obviously knew what was going on.

"What if," Rod started talking and pacing again "Just humor me for a second, what if it wasn't Dumbledore who had this power…but his wand?" Rod paused again for dramatic effect.

Hermione was starting to worry. She didn't like where he was going with this, and it wasn't because that he was questioning Dumbledore's power but because he was questioning where extraordinary power was coming from.

"There have been rumors of his wand lately. Rumors on what it was. It was also linked to the death of Severaus Snape who as we all know killed the stupid old man. If you would all now switch your focus to the center of the table."

Everyone turned there attention to the little object that was covered with the small red velvet cloth.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" Rod walked over between McNair and Thickness., while he was waking Nagini hissed in Hermione's ear.

"Ssssay nothing."

Rod pulled the cloth of the object gently and reveled a glass case.

Everyone except the all-knowing-I'm-better-then-you-because-I-know-and-you-don't Lucius leaned forward to look and Hermione had to try very hard not to make any sound.

In the glass box, was a large, black, cracked ring, with a eye on it. The eye was made with a triangle, circle, and line. The three object which Hermione knew to be, a invisibility cloak, ring, and wand.

Rodulphus Lestrange had found out the truth of the Deathly Hallows.

* * *

**A/N Don't ask me where I came up with adding in the ring. But I did and it's sort a just became the plot. Don't know if there are to many fanfics containg the ring in it out there or not but I haven't seen any so I really don't know how I came up with this. The ring part or the Teddy getting raised by Draco and Hermione thing. **

**I hope you enjoyed it ( i must sound like a broken record!) what do you guys think of the new twist? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Loath it? What ever you ****think about it, I want to know. Also, what do you think those two heavy things Rod was moving in the hall way were? **

**Ron lovers, please don't hate me. I do have a idea for Ron, and you guys have to admit, the boy has a temper. I love Ron, I truley do and I won't leave him out in the dust! Promise. **

**Anywho, please comment, all you guys who did made me write this chapter (even if I might get in trouble) because I felt guilty about not giving you another chapter just because I got in trouble. Thank's so much! ~ 3Taylor**


	17. Their Back

**Next chapter it's shorter then the last ones but it's packed with info! Thank you to all you commeters! Oh, and I'm glad you all like Nagini! I wanted her to be likeable! Same for Blaise but there isn't to much of him in the last few chapters. Anywho Enjoy!**

* * *

_Rod pulled the cloth of the object gently and reveled a glass case. _

_Everyone except the all-knowing-I'm-better-then-you-because-I-know-and-you-don't Lucius leaned forward to look and Hermione had to try very hard not to make any sound. _

_In the glass box, was a large, black, cracked ring, with a eye on it. The eye was made with a triangle, circle, and line. The three object which Hermione knew to be, a invisibility cloak, ring, and wand._

_Rodaulphus Lestrange had found out the truth of the Deathly Hallows._

* * *

After everyone had gotten a good look they settled back in there chairs waiting for Rod, who was rocking back and forth on his heels to speak. Hermione exchanged a horrified look with Nagini but what disturbed Hermione even more was that the look in Nagini's eyes showed that the worst was still to come.

After a minute of silence Greyback spoke.

"It's a ring. What's so grand about that?" Greyback asked, he apparently assumed that this was a total waste of time.

"It's a rock!" Rod exclaimed like this would clear it all up.

Silence followed and Hermione heard McNair mummer to Thickness "I think we should call St. Mugno's"

"I could walk out side and get another rock that is bigger and better!" Greyback snapped getting impatient "So are you going to tell me what is different about this rock or are we going to sit around the table all day playing the spot the obvious game?"

"What do you know about the Deathly Hallows?" Rodalphus whispered to Greyback quietly.

"It's a myth. Folk Tale. A story to scare little children from staying out to late. It's not real Rod. If your suggesting that this rock is the resurrection stone I think you might need to see a healer." Greyback said starting to question his old friends sanity.

Rod laughed and turned to his other cronies.

"Anyone else doubt the story? The stone?" Nobody said anything but it was only too obvious that they didn't believe in it anymore then Hermione and Ron had when they first heard the story.

"Do you really think that that old fool know as Albus Dumbledore had produced all that power himself? No, of course not. But his wand. What if the _wand_ is were the power came from? The cloak and wand we might not have but we will get them. We have the rock, that means we have 1/3 of the Deathly Hallows. Two more and we will have concurred death!" Rod was grinning horribly. Lucius was smirking, for the first time in the hole hour he spoke.

"Perhaps Rodauphus, we should give them…proof." He whispered the last word quietly and Hermione looked at him in horror.

Rod smiled at his brother-in-law.

"The sounds you heard were boxes that I retrieved last night from two houses of two old friends." He said smiling. Hermione felt a wave of fear.

"The stone actually does not bring people back from the dead as it says in the story but as you can imagine people have tried to help this fact. In a book on dark magic I found a spell. A spell that _will_ bring them back completely." He was ecstatic and was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"As proof." Rod walked out to the hallway and Hermione looked at Nagini who looked sick to Draco who also didn't look to well. He looked at her and to her surprise he grabbed her hand and held it under the table. She didn't know why but it comforted her, she felt safer and it calmed her a bit.

A few seconds later Rodalfus re-entered grinning madly.

"My dear friends. Avrey, Dolohov, Thickness, McNair, Travers, Goyle, Crabbe, Ferinr, Yaxley, Narcissa, Scorpius, Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, Draco; here you will witness the first successful recreation! I have brought two people back, two people who our dark lord valued above all others!" Rod moved from the door way and everyone held there breath. In walked two cloaked figures, they stood side by side then lowered there hoods.

There was intake of breath from everyone at the table and Draco squeezed Hermione's hand tightly.

Standing in front of them was a women with dark heavy lidded eyes, long black hair, and in her hand a cricked wand. The man was dressed in al black with his face framed by his shoulder length black greasy hair.

Rod walked to the table.

"I bring you, Belletrix Lestrange and Severus Snape!"

* * *

**A/N: It's short and you all probably hate me for cutting it there but it was the perfect place to do so. Next chapter will be longer, I promise! I don't want this story more then 35 chapters, but I want this story to be as awesome as I can make it! What do you think of bring back Bella and Sev? Please comment. Your comments made me write this sooner then I had anticipated! Thanks guys, you all rock! 3 Taylor**


	18. Severus Snape

**Here you go! Chapter...actually idk but this is more of a filler chapter non the less it gets entertaing from time to time. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Cissy!" Bella skipped over and hugged her sister. Narcissa seemed to be torn between emotions, she wasn't sure if she should be happy or not about her sister being brought back from the dead.

"Cissy. Lucius. Draco." Snape addressed the whole Malfoy family. Or so he thought since he wasn't aware that Hermione was now a Malfoy as well. As a matter of fact when his eye's roamed over her he didn't look back at her which lead her to believe that he didn't even recognize her. Pansy really had done a great job.

"And who is this?" Bella asked addressing Teddy.

"Draco and Hermione's son." Narcissa said.

Snape's eyes snapped back to Hermione and he gave her a questioning look. Hermione wasn't sure if she could trust him so she looked away. She would find out later.

"Son? Hermione? Hermione who?" Bella looked over at Draco and the girl sitting next to him.

"When did this happen?" Bella looked at them.

"We had a quiet wedding, Scorpius was born two moths before your death but we didn't tell anyone. Hermione stayed in Greece with our son so that they would remain safe. I'm sorry I did not tell you Aunt Bella." Draco faked a look of remorse but he did it well.

After Bella considered this she smiled again.

"No matter Draco dear, it's nice to meet you Hermione." Bella was back to her regular voice. "A shame you share the same name as that disgusting Mudblood."

"Please, don't remind me." Hermione went put back on her air of importance. If she was going to be a Malfoy she mine as well do it right.

Bellartix smiled at her and laughed.

"Have we met before?" She asked.

Hermione didn't meet her eye's and Draco answered for her.

"Probably noticing her features from her ancestry. She is a Greengrass." He said it proudly and convincingly.

"Ah yes. That must be it." Bella nodded not taking her eye's off the young girl.

Finally she looked away and went to stand by her husband.

"I think that is enough for now." Rod said to the group. "I have told you were all your rooms are, remember do not go past the third floor. Fourth and Fifth floors are forbidden. Except of course you Severus, and you my sweet." he smiled down at his wife "We shall meet back here at six. At that time the person who has helped us escape un-noticed will meet with us at that time. You will be surprised to know that this person is also close to our dear friend Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter is alive?" Snape asked suddenly.

"I can't believe he killed our Lord…nasty lucky little brat." Bellatrix muttered.

"Yes, he is. And he killed the Dark Lord. Now enough chit chat my wife and I have some unfinished business to take care of. Everyone to your rooms, if you need anything call for an elf." Everyone stood and exited.

Narcissa handed Teddy aka. Scorpius, to Blaise and followed her husband to there room. Once the teenagers got to Draco's room Pansy and Blaise turned to look at there friends.

"What the hell just happened?" Blaise half shouted.

"I thought you can't bring back the dead!" Pansy said in the same voice.

"That story is…well just that A STORY." Blaise said distraught falling to the floor.

"Not possible. Completely not possible." Pansy muttered, now pacing.

"To answer your questions." Draco said "My uncle just brought my aunt and Godfather back from the dead, no I didn't think you could bring back the dead either, apparently is isn't just a story, and we just saw it so it _is_ possible. Pansy stop pacing your giving me a headache." Draco finished snapping at his long time friend.

She stopped and was about to snap back but a knock was heard at the door. Draco let go of Hermione's hand and answered.

"Draco" A silky voice said.

"Severus." Draco hesitated before letting his godfather into the room.

Snape's eyes roamed the room from Blaise on the floor, Pansy standing in the middle of the room, the child standing in the crib, the snake that was wrapped around the child, then to Hermione where his eyes rested on her then back to his godson.

"Draco, take Scorpius and go in Blaise and Pansy's room. You guys go with him." Hermione said to them.

"Herm-" Draco started to protest.

"Just go. I'll call you back in a second." She said not taking her eye's off the man in front of her. She had to make sure that it was him. The _real _Severus Snape.

Once they had all left and closed the door Hermione drew her wand and motioned for him to stand in the middle of the room. Once he did so Hermione backed into the door leading to the hallway and locked it.

"Your maiden name isn't Greengrass is it Mrs. Granger?" Snape asked silkily not showing any sign of distress about the fact that he had one third of the Golden Trio pointing her wand right at his chest.

"Mrs. Malfoy now if you hadn't noticed." Hermione said.

"And how is it that you and Draco came to be married. Especially in such a short amount of time?" Snape asked as if she didn't have her wand on him.

"Answer my question first." Hermione said.

"Very well." he nodded.

She looked at him closely then asked, "On October 31 1981 where did you go when you learned that Lord Voldemort had not done as you requested? To whom did you go when you found that he killed Lilly Potter?"

Snape looked taken aback at the question and seemed to way the pro's and con's of answering her.

"Mr. Potter showed you the memories?" He asked stiffly.

"I'm asking the questions here, but yes, Harry showed me the memories." Hermione answered.

He hesitated then answered "I went to Albus Dumbledore where I promised to watch over her son, Harry Potter while he grew up."

Hermione lowered her wand and sat on the bed.

After a moment of awkward silence he spoke.

"How many people know that you are Hermione Granger and not Hermione Greengrass?" "In the house? Only Blaise, Pansy, Lucius, and Narcissa. Oh and Nagini." She added.

Snape glanced at the snake who had made her way over to her favorite mistress.

"I take it that the child is not yours." Snape said.

Hermione glanced at the snake, Nagini talked to her in Hermione's head.

_He is the real Severus Snape, you can tell him. He has been Dumbledore's man since the day Lily Evans was put in danger. _

Hermione responded also threw legemincy.

_Her name was Lily Potter not Evans when she died. But think your right. So I can tell him?_

Nagini responded.

_He was not happy when she married James Potter so he still refers to her as Lily Evans but that's besides the point. Yes, tell him._Hermione looked away from the snake to the man in the center of the room.

"No, he isn't. Nor is his name Scorpius Phineus Malfoy…." She paused then continued after a glance at Nagini. "His name is Teddy Remus Lupin."

Snape looked at the snake then back to Hermione.

"And what may I ask, _why_ Remus and Nymphadora's child is here? I suppose he has something to do with your marriage to Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said recovering slightly from the shock.

"Remus and Nymphadora died at the final battle. Andromenda was caring for him she was diagnosed with a deadly disease. Harry is a year to young to care for him so he would go to his closest living relatives, that would be the Malfoy's. Because of Lucius Andromenda wanted someone here to watch over Teddy till Harry could care for him. That would mean someone she trussed would have to marry Draco, in the end it ended up being me. To cover his identity, The death eaters know him as Scorpius." She explained.

Snape listened to her talk then nodded, the door opened and Draco walked in. Draco sat next to Hermione on the bed and Snape asked another question.

"But you can't get divorced. You two will be tied forever, correct?" He asked looking between the two.

"No we can't. We also um…have to…" Hermione looked for the right words.

"Produce a heir." Draco finished.

If Snape had been surprised before it was nothing to what he was now.

"A heir?" "A heir." Draco confirmed smirking at Snape's reaction.

There was and awkward silence where Draco smirked, Hermione looked at the floor, and Snape looked everywhere and anywhere except for the two people he had sworn would eventually end up killing each other. Most certainly not marring each other.

Desperate to bread the silence Hermione asked a question that had been bugging her.

"How did Rod bring you back? Harry used the rock once but it didn't completely bring back James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus." Hermione watched as Snape flinched slightly at Lily's name but he covered it quickly.

"If you have the body, the rock, and you know the spell, you can bring the person back. Completely, as it has been done with Bella and I." He explained. "Who killed Bella in the first place?" he asked suddenly.

Hermione smirked. "Luna, Ginny, and I held her at bay by dueling for a few minutes. Then when a killing curse flew close to Ginny, Molly stepped in front of us. In less then a minute Bellatrix Lestrange fell dead to the floor." Hermione said triumphantly. "Voldemort was furious, but 15 minutes later it didn't matter because Harry used expilloumus against his avada kedavra and the killing curse back fired. Killing Voldemort and not Harry."

"Molly? Molly Weasley?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yep." Hermione nodded. She knew it had be embarrassing for Bellatrix that she had been murdered by a 'blood-traitor'

Snape looked quite impressed.

"If you have seen the memory's you will know that as long as Mr. Potter is alive the Dark Lord _can_ and eventually _will come back?" Snape said. _

"We know all about that but it's to long for me to explain and I don't even know all the finer points of that but Harry does. Believe me, Voldemort is gone and he can't and won't come back. But speaking of Harry…" Hermione stood and created a patrounse. The otter swam around the room once then soared out the window.

"What did you tell him?" Snape asked.

"That I will see him in an hour in the Weasley's kitchen and to only let the Wealsey's, Deduleous, Hesita, and Kingsley be there when I arrive. I will then explain everything….I think you should come to." She said.

Snape looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Do they know about the memory's as well?" he asked.

"They know about your meetings with Dumbledore and what you two talked about but that's it. They know nothing of the encounters with Lily Evans except when we had to explain why you turned to the light. But even then it was a subject that Harry touched very lightly." Hermione explained.

After a moment's silence he nodded. "Alright, I will you back here in an hour to Floo to the Burrow."

With that Snape swepped from the room his robes billowing out behind him.

* * *

**A/N I can promisse you, Bella will get worse, somthign will happen with Greyback, and in the next chapter we will visit the Burrow. Bellatrix is the chareter that I love to hate, I love her...yet I hate her. (what do you expect she killed two of my favorite chareters, Sirius and Tonks!) so she will show up alot. Greyback is slightly fun to write so he will be in here and there. Then of coure there is this person who has betrayed Harry. Who do you think that would be? I've been thinking about it and I just figured it out but you guys might want to make a few suggestions! Well, I'm itching to get some more writing, I hope you like this chapter! Please review! 3 Taylor**


	19. What If?

**Chapter Eighteen: What if…? I hope you guys like it!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRED AND GEORGE**

* * *

**Chapter 18: What If…**

An hour later Draco and Severus entered the room. Draco had said that they would be gone for a little bit and to cover for them while they were at the Burrow.

"I think Pansy, Teddy, and I should go first. Then we'll fetch you" Hermione motioned to Snape "once we've told them. I think it might be a bit odd for them to see Severus Snape steeping out of their fireplace when he's suppose to be dead." Hermione talked as she grabbed some Floo Powder.

"I agree, we'll be here waiting." Snape said sitting down in a chair.

"Yep, take your time! We'll be nice and comfy!" Blaise flashed her his handsome smile after throwing himself onto her bed.

"moron…" she muttered but loud enough for Blaise to here, she then steeped it to the emerald flames after Pansy shouting 'Burrow'.

* * *

"Hermione!" Harry engulfed her in a hug as soon as she stumbled out of the fire place.

"Hey Harry." Hermione hugged him then walked into the kitchen where the voice's were coming from.

In the kitchen sitting around a long table was Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Penelope (Clearwater), George, Angelina, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Kingsley, Hestia, and Deudulous.

Ginny launched herself at Hermione hugging her tightly. Fleur (who was starting to show, since she was four months pregnant) followed Ginny then the rest of the Weasley family and Order. Hermione had no problem with Penelope or Angelina there so she didn't say anything. Penelope and Percy were getting married in February and Hermione was aware that Angelina and George were dating.

"Ok, Mione. Tell us! What happened? What was the plan? What did they do?" Harry fired the questions at her with out leaving a space for her to answer.

Hermione looked at him before talking.

"Harry…do you…remember how you said you left the resurrection stone in the forest?" Hermione asked.

"Erm…Yeah" He answered baffled by her question.

"Well.." she took a deep breath "Rodauphus found it." "So, it doesn't really bring people back, so it doesn't really matter." Harry answered.

"Actually Harry…it can. If you can get the body, the rock, and some sort of spell. You _can_ bring them back." Hermione said.

"How do you that?" He asked.

Hermione exchanged a glace with Pansy who nodded.

"Wait here." Hermione stood and went to the living room were she threw the floo powder into the fire place and called for Draco to bring 'him'.

Hermione re-entered.

"Guys…don't freak. I've checked with several security questions…." Hermione looked nervous and she was looking directly at Harry. "But this is how I know." Hermione steeped aside to reveal Snape.

The only thing on Harry's face was shock. Absolute, complete shock.

"What…he….but…the shack…Voldemort…before…because…" Harry stuttered looking at the man in the door way.

"Yes, Potter it's me. Now stop stuttering you sound worse then Qurill did." Snape said coming into the kitchen.

Harry shut his mouth then chocked out "How?" as Blaise walked in.

They described everything that had happened and Snape told them on how Lucius and Rod had brought them back.

"Wow…is that it then?" Harry asked an hour later after they had finished explaining.

"Uh…no actually…" Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably. She had purposely left out a crucial piece of information. "Snape…isn't the only person that they brought back." Hermione said slowly.

"Who else?" Harry asked. "Not Voldemort!" Harry said suddenly.

"No! no no. Not Voldemort." Hermione took a deep breath and braced for the burst of anger. "Bellatrix Lestrange." she said just above a whisper.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Harry staring at her. She met his bright green eye's and they looked disbelieving. "What about Bellatrix Lestrange." he asked quietly. He didn't want to believe it. After two years he had finally gotten revenge for Sirius. Bellatrix had finally gotten what she deserved…she couldn't be back.

"She's back Harry. They brought back Snape and Bellatrix because they were Voldemort's most loyal, favorable, and trusted Death Eaters." Hermione said apologetically. Harry stood and started pacing. Everyone let him carry on after a few minutes he turned to Hermione, his eye's lit up with excitement, and a grin slowly starting to take over his face.

Hermione had seen that glint of excitement before…she had seen it two years and half years ago…it was hope. But just like when they were 15 his hope would be crushed.

"Hermione!" His voice was exited and it killed Hermione. "What if…Hermione…what if we….what if we could…"

"No Harry." Hermione shook her head before he could say anything. "We can't. It's not right. It violates the laws of nature, time, and just the common way of living. We can't bring them back."

Harry nodded, he knew she was right, but he missed them all so much he couldn't help but at least try.

"Hermione is right Harry." Ginny put a hand on his shoulder. "Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Dobby, Fred, there all in a better place now and it would be wrong to bring them back. Like Hermione said, it's a violation against nature."

Harry nodded and sat back down.

"So…" Harry pulled himself together and looked at the five inhabitants of Malfoy Manor, "Do you know what there planning, and even more importantly who the traitor is?"

"No, were going to find out both at six tonight though." Hermione sighed. She was scared of who had betrayed them, she didn't even want to think that a person she had trusted had turned against her and her extended family.

"We better go. My mother can't cover for us forever." Draco said standing.

"Yeah, your right…oh it's already four." Hermione stated looking down at her watch.

After many 'good-bys' and 'be careful s' they departed and floo'd back to Hermione and Draco's room.

"We still have time to kill." Pansy sighed placing a sleeping Teddy in his crib. "Who do you think betrayed us?"

"I believe I know who but I'm not quite sure…I'm not sure why he would but I have an idea." Snape said slowly.

"Who?" The four teenagers asked at once.

"Severus!" Lucius called from the ground floor.

"We will all find out soon enough." Snape said before departing.

"I hate it when he does that." Pansy sighed laying down on the bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~"Hello my children! Were just waiting for a few more." Rodaphus greeted as Hermione (holding Teddy) Draco, Pansy, and Blaise walked in. Everyone was seated where they had been that very same morning, after a muttered hello they walked to there seats. Bellatrix had pulled up a chair between Pansy and Narcissa.

"Hermione dear," Bella smiled looking at her. "Why don't you and Pansy switch spots."

It wasn't a question but it wasn't a command, more of a request.

"Of course." Hermione smiled and sat down, she sat straight and all "pure-blood-Malfoy-like". Just the way Narcissa had told her too.

"I'm not happy my nephew kept this marriage from me but Narcissa explained it all. I'm well over by now." Bellatrix smiled at her and Hermione just look smug to cover up the anger, and hatred that was flowing threw her. The damn women was dead, out of all the stinkin death eaters why did have to be _her_ that they brought back?

"Your pretty, young, rich, nice heritage, and most importantly pure-blooded. Your everything that Draco needs. Not to mention your son is positively adorable. Scorpious…it's a strong name. It speaks power. Good for a Malfoy, good for my nephew's son." Bella said sweetly looking at Teddy.

Teddy was looking at Bellatrix oddly. Bellatrix and Andromenda were very close in appearance and Teddy could see that, but he also knew that this women was _not _his grandmother. He also didn't seem to like her to much and was leaning away slightly.

"It's funny." Bella said suddenly after watching Teddy for a few seconds. She was studding his face and features.

"He looks a lot like…well so do I….he must have inherited it from Narcissa." Bellatrix seemed to be muttering to herself lost in thought.

Hermione exchanged a worried glance with Draco who just nodded his head.

"Good, now that everyone is here I would like to introduce you to the man that made this all possible!" Rudolphus said breaking threw his wife's thoughts.

"He helped Lucius and I out of Azkaban early, he found us the recreation stone, and he is a great friend of Harry Potter!" Rod stalked to the door with an air of extreme excitement.

"I'm sure you all know this is."

Rodalfus opened the door and a tall, freckled, 17 year old red head entered the room.

* * *

**A/N: Well that narrowed it down! That only leaves Bill, Charile, Percy, George, Ron and Aurthur! Lol, Hope you enjoyed Please review! The end might be a bit hurried but I wanted to get this up today because its Fred and George's birthday! **


	20. Thanks to Aunt Bellatrix

**Chapter Nineteen: Thanks to Aunt Bellatrix**

"What the hel-"

"Weasley?" Bellatrix cut Blaise off. "Ronald Weasley?" Bellatirx crackled as Ron walked into the room.

Bellatrix stood and walked to him smiling. "Well, well, well, what do you know? I never would have thought that you would have the guts Weasley." Bella was now circling him like a hungry lion. "Did wittle baby Weasley want a witl bit a power? Money maybe?" Bella said in a sickly baby voice. "Where's your little Mudblood girlfriend?" Bellatrix asked still grinning evilly.

"I know where she is." Greyback snarled standing up. "You were just sittin next to her."

Bellatrix looked at him in shock, Hermione was still in shock from Ron but Blaise kicked her under the table and Hermione looked at him.

"Look offended." he hissed quickly.

Hermione did as she was told just in time, looking offended and angry.

Bellatrix looked at her carefully but Pansy charms tricked her.

"How dare you!" Bella snapped at Greyback. "How dare you say such a thing!" She advanced on Greyback, he looked scared but he stood his ground.

"It's her I can assure yo-" "Do you think my nephew would marry a filthy little Mudblood? Wreck his name and his entire family's?" Bellatrix shouted at him.

Narcissa leaned over and whispered. "Give me Teddy, quick." Hermione gave her Teddy and Nagini came up from under the table and wrapped herself around Narcissa and Teddy.

"I'm sure he has a hidden agenda-"

"HE WOULD NEVER TOUCH A MUD-BLOOD LET ALONE MARRY ONE YOU DISGUSTING DOG!" Bella shouted at him, now right in the face of the were-wolf.

"I've never seen him touch her now that I think about it." Greyback said smugly.

"They have a child you stupid imbecile!" She snapped.

"Who's to say the child is there's?" Greyback asked.

"Who's else would it be? I was just noticing on how the child has some of the same features as me and my sisters you idiot! He's a metamorphous, and I can still see the resemblances!" Bellatrix yelled.

"I- well…yes…but" Greyback stuttered looking for a come back.

Bella looked smug at winning and proving her point.

"They could have a used a glamour charm, and specified that way." Greyback was finally able to say. "And I still say that I have not seen Draco touch Granger."

"HER NAME IS NOT GRANGER!" Bellatrix screamed before smacking him, at the same time Narcissa whispered something.

Greyback was about to talk but Draco cut him off this time.

"My Aunt Bella is completely right. I would never touch a disgusting animal such as a useless Mudblood" Draco spat. "And as for the fact that I have never touched my wife."

Draco stood and pulled Hermione to her feet, pressed her against himself, and kissed her hungrily with all the Death Eaters watching them.

Hermione was in complete shock before realizing that she should kiss him back. After what seemed like forever to Hermione, Draco pulled back.

Greyback, Lucius, and Snape looked as if they had been slapped, Bella and Blaise were looking smug, Narcissa and Pansy were smiling happily, and the death eaters looked half-happy half-scared because they knew Greyback was going to get it from Draco and Bellatrix.

Draco let go of Hermione and walked over to Greyback,

"Look smug and happy." Blaise whispered to Hermione as Draco advanced on Greyback.

"What do you call that wolf?" Draco asked deadly.

Greyback just stood there looking for words, "You _ever_ insult me or my family like that again it will be the _very_ last thing you ever do, mutt." Draco spat mutt then turned and sat down in Bellatrix seat.

Draco took Hermione's hand in his and looked smugly at Greyback who was still grasping what had just happened. He was sure that the women was the Mudblood, but not all of the pieces seemed to fit.

"Sit, I will deal with you later." Bellatrix said smiling in a sickly way at Greyback.

Bella took Draco's vacated seat. Hermione remembered that Ron was there and she turned to look at him wondering why he hadn't said anything. Ronald was just standing there watching everything take place with a blank expression.

"If Feniri is done interrupting we can begin." Rodolphus began "Ron is as we all know a best friend to Harry Potter and his mud blood Hermione Granger. Currently the two are at the Burrow where they are spending the weekend. Ron has told us that neither of them will be returning to Hogwarts, am I correct?" Rodulphus asked turning to Ron.

"Yes, Proffesor McGongal told me yesterday that they will not be returning to Hogwarts." Ron said, at first his voice was all odd but it quickly went to normal. Nobody but Hermione seemed to notice.

"Right, well that isn't to important we just need to know where he is to carry out our plans. Our number one plan is to find our Dark Lord's body. Once we have that we will be able to bring him back, he will honor us above any others! This time we can do it without Potter's knowledge. We don't need him this time."

"Lucius and I have discovered, thanks to Mr. Weasley here, that the Dark Lord was buried in London. Off a main road, down a dirt valley." Rod took out a map and spread it on the table.

"Here is were our Lord's body lays, just up the road from filthy muggle school in a muggle cemetary. There is a flat headstone that reads 'Tom Marvalo Riddle'.""I have already worked out the plan. We will split in four groups. One to be a look out, second and third to scout the land and the fourth was made my beautiful wife." Rodulphus motioned his hand at Bellatrix.

"The fourth group," Bella smiled evily while she talked. "Will be lead by me and we will…baby-sit you could say, the school that is near where our Lord lays. We'll have to make sure they don't try to…interfere." Bellatrix looked insane as she grinned with several other Death Eaters.

"Indeed." Rod nodded smiling at his wife adoringly. "This will happen on December second. Upstairs you will find a paper that tells you your assigned teams, but now let's enjoy a wonderful meal prepared by the elevs."

Threw out dinner Ron seemed to be content with his food and he never even glanced at Hermione. Hermione found this odd and decided to talk to Draco about it once dinner was over.

After dinner everyone went to there rooms, Hermione sent a patrounus to the Burrow saying to gather everyone up and meet her at nine at the Burrow, most of the death eaters wouldn't get up till around noon.

"Why that-that-stupid- no good…he" Pansy was walking around Hermione and Draco's room looking for words, "how could he…what a….a"

"Jackass?" Blaise offered looking furious.

"YES! AND MORE!" Pansy collapsed into a chair and Hermione put Teddy into his crib. To Hermione and Draco's relief he sleeps threw the night and was always ready for bed by ten.

"We should go to bed, were going to the Burrow tomorrow at nine to explain all this." Hermione sighed and sat down on the bed. "I can't believe Ron would do this." Hermione put her head in her hands and Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"We'll see you guys in the morning." Blaise said walking to the door that lead straight to his room. Pansy followed and the door snapped shut behind them.

After changing into her night clothes Hermione laid down next to Draco closer then ether of them ever had.

"Why do you think he did it?" She asked him in the darkness turning to face him.

He was silent for a few minutes before answering "I think it has something to do with you. Maybe he's planning to somehow get me killed. That way you will still have custody of Teddy but with me out of the picture you could go back to him." Draco answered quietly.

"That makes sense I suppose." Hermione agreed.

"We won't be able to know until the death eaters leave though." He said

"Why is that?"

"My mother placed the imperious curse on him."

"Oh, that would explain it…but when did she do that?"

"Shortly before I kissed you, I told her what I was going to do using lesgemensy, so she whispered the curse while my Aunt was screaming at Greyback." Draco explained.

"And while were on the topic, your not a bad kisser." He added.

Hermione blushed what she was sure was a deep red, and she was grateful for the darkness.

Draco gently pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear while saying quietly, "I wouldn't mind doing it again either."

Just then there was knock on the door and it opened.

It was Snape.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Draco asked putting his head up to look at him over Hermione.

"I did knock." He said matter-of-factly.

Draco rolled his eye's "You couldn't have waited for an answer? We could have been busy for all you know." Hermione kept her head down as she was blushing again.

"I highly doubted I would be walking in on anything." He said with amusement.

"Right, well what do you want?"

"To tell you that you should get up at eight and inform Potter of what has happened. I and Bella will most likely be the only ones up, I will be able to keep her occupied for about hour."

"Were going at nine." Draco informed.

"Good, also Bella has a tendency to check up on people, I was also going to tell you that you should sleep relatively close to each other, but I see now that I don't need to inform you of that." Snape talked once again with amusement noticing how incredibly close the two were.

"Yeah, obviously. Good-Night Godfather." Draco said a tint of pink in his cheeks.

"Good-night." and Snape left closing the door behind him.

Draco laid back down next to Hermione, pink still in his cheeks.

"We should go to sleep." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Draco agreed.

Draco laid on his back and put his arm around Hermione shoulders. Hermione put her head on his shoulder still on her side. After awhile Draco heard her breathing go into a steady beat telling him that she was asleep. He looked down at her and in the moonlight that shone threw a sliver of the curtains he could see her face. He had never really noticed how truly beautiful she looked. He felt an urge to stroke her hair, and touch her face, and just be close to her. For some reason he liked the closeness between the two of them.

_It's just incase Aunt Bella comes in. _He said over and over in his head.

After awhile, no matter how he tried to twist it he was forced to face the facts.

He was falling in love with Hermione Granger.

* * *

**A/N I've noticed that the past few chapters have very little romance in them, so I wrote this last part with that fact in mind. And for once we can thank Bellatrix for somthing! (thats a first since the little 'you know what' killed Sirius and Tonks!) What do you guys think Harry and the Weasley's will think about Ron? And why do you think Ron is helping the Death Eaters? Please review! 3 Taylor**


	21. The Order's Move

Rofl, this chapter is dedicated to you, betrothed_to_a_ferret!

Chapter 21: The Order's Move

"**WHAT?""NO""HE WOULDN'T"**

"**Guys!"**

"**BUT WHY?"**

"**NO, NO WAY."**

"**GUYS!"**

**It was 9:30 and Hermione had just explained about the plan, what caused the outburst however was when she told them that it was Ron who had betrayed them. Luna had joined them this morning and even she had a look of surprise and anger.**

"**Maybe Ron was put under the imperious curse?" Ginny asked rationally, holding Harry's wand above her head so that he couldn't reach it. **

"**No, when my aunt and Greyback were fighting my mother put the imperious curse on him so that he wouldn't blow Hermione's cover" Draco answered. "I'm pretty sure he was acting on his own accord." **

"**Are you sure your not getting the hatred you feel towards my brother in the way of your actual judgment." asked George looking very distressed. He lost one brother to the death eaters, he didn't want to loose another one. **

**Draco sighed and rub the bridge of his nose in frustration. **

_**Bloody Gryffindors, Blaise was right!**_

"**My mother is in danger. My father has betrayed his family. I have Death Eaters scattered threw out my house. I have a baby that I know have to care for. I have a family, people other then my mother to watch out for. Death Eaters have the power to bring back the dead. And my crazy Aunt is back from the dead herself. I know you people don't think very highly of me but I am not as thick as you think! I am not going to let child hood grudges cloud my judgment when I have a wife, a child, and my mother to watch out for." He said to the entire kitchen his eye's blazing with commitment. **

**Hermione was touched by his speech, talking of her and Teddy like that, she started to wonder if he had actually meant when he said the night before that he wouldn't mind kissing her again. She had been wondering if he was just joking or actually meant it. This seemed to prove that he really did mean it. **

"**Are you sure your not getting your….compassion for Hermione in the way of your judgment?" **

**Hermione snapped out of her thoughts at Angelina's question. Hermione saw Draco blush at Angelina's statement but he was able to keep the embracement out of his voice. **

"**I can guarantee you, he's acting on his own. As I said before I think he's hoping that I will get killed and he can get back to gather with Hermione." Draco repeated. **

**Hermione wasn't sure but she could of sworn that she had heard anger at then mention of her getting back to gather with Ron. **

"**Or…" Ginny who had been leaning on the counter stood up straight and a look of curiosity and horror crossed her face. "Maybe that does have something to do with it but, remember what Ron saw in the mirror of Eriesd?"Harry went pale at figuring out where she was going with her hypotheses. **

"**Yeah, but Gin…I don't think he would do…**_**this**_** to accomplish that." Harry said, more hopeful then assured though.**

"**We all know how his temper gets. He might if he really want's rid of Malfoy, wants Hermione, and wants some of the 'spotlight' then he just might." Ginny rationalized.**

"**What was it Ron saw?" Arthur spoke for the first time since hearing that it was Ron who had betrayed them.**

"**He saw himself head-boy, prefect, Quiddtitch captain, and holding the house cup." Harry explained. **

"**Top of all of us." Bill said sadly as he thought of his brother. Maybe Ron **_**would**_** do this to accomplish that. **

"**If he got all that…" Ginny said. "then he would have done more then Bill, Charlie, and Percy put to gather. And if he did all that people would like him just as much as they loved Fred and George." **

**George groaned. "My brother is an idiot." He banged his head on the table and stayed that way, Angelina patting his back. **

"**I don't think it really matters why he did it right now." Draco said quietly as all the Wealsey's, Harry, Luna and Hermione considered Ginny's little speech with solemn expressions. "What we need to do is develop a plan. We can't let them bring back…Voldemort." Everyone looked up at him as he said the name. It was the first time he had ever said it.**

"**Malfoy is right, it doesn't matter what the reason is right now. We have to develop a plan to stop the Death Eater's." Harry acciod quills and parchment. **

**So they spent the next hour developing a plan.**

* * *

"**Let's go over it one more time, the Death Eaters will be getting up soon and Snape is probably close to killing Bellatrix by now.." Hermione said. **

"**I wouldn't mind that scenario." Harry said in a undertone as he sat back down next to Hermione and Ginny. **

**Harry pulled the papers that they had wrote the plan down on and started speaking.**

"**On December second at eight were all gong to take our spots. Bill, Charlie, and Percy will be waiting in the cemetery, since it's triangular shaped each of you will be at one end. Arthur, Hestia, Deudeleuse, you three will wait at the school to protect the children, hopefully we'll spot them before they attack to prevent anyone from getting hurt and prevent the muggles from noticing us. George and I will take my invisibility cloak, and Mad-Eye's old invisibility cloak and search for Voldemort's grave. The marker will most likely be very simple with the name Tom Riddle and the death date. Ginny, Luna, and Angelina, will be the lookouts." Harry said reading off the plans. "Penelope, Mrs. Wealsey and Fluer will be here on stand-by incase of any injuries. Malfoy will be helping look for the grave so make sure you don't him, Hermione will be helping attack the school so make sure you don't hit her, and Blaise will be one of the look outs so watch out for him too. Pansy will be at the Manor to help Narcissa watch Teddy while everyone is fighting, so we don't have to worry about them. Don't worry about hitting Lucius he deserves it. And the person who hits Bellatrix will get the prize of a lifetime!"**

"**HARRY!" Ginny and Hermione smacked him at the same time.**

"**I stiell want to come" Fleur said in her French accent crossing her arms.**

"**Honey, I told you. You have stay here and keep safe. I'll be able to concentrate better on the mission if I know that you and our baby daughter are safe and out of harms way." Bill said for the millionth time that morning but Hermione noticed the addition to his sentence. **

"**Baby daughter? It's a girl?!" Hermione asked delighted. **

"**Oh, of course we forgot to tell you!" Bill said faking a look of surprise. **

"**William Wealsey don't you give me that!" Mrs. Weasley smacked her oldest son on the head then hugged him so tight she might have broken one of his ribs. "A baby gi-girl…how wonderful!" Mrs. Wealsey bawled turning to hug her daughter-in-law but more carefully so not to hurt the little girl in side Fleur's womb. **

**After everyone hugged and said congratulations the four went back to Malfoy Manor for lunch. **

"**Watch yourselves when you go downstairs." Narcissa whispered leaning over the railing from the top floor holding a napping Teddy.**

**Curiously but cautisoly then walked down to the kitchen. They passed Fin who was shacking her head muttering 'what a mess, it'll take all day to clean that.' **

**They entered the kitchen to find out what she was talking about. As soon as the door opened they heard Bellatrix and Snape yells. **

"**SCEMTEM-"**

**A flash of blue light.**

"**YOU CAN'T USE MY OWN SPELLS AGINST ME BELLA, NICE TRY."**

"**GIVE UP SLIME BALL."**

"**NOT A CHANCE."**

**More flashes of lights, crashes, and explosions.**

"**SURENDER SNIVILLIOUS!" **

"**MUST BE DESPRATE IF YOUR WILLING TO USE YOUR COUSIN'S OLD NICKNAME FOR ME."**

"**COWARD."**

"**BITCH, EXPELLIOUMS." **

**Snape's remark was enough to catch Bellatrix of guard long enough to disarm her. **

**Thinking it safe, the four opened the kitchen door wider and looked in. **

**The kitchen didn't even look like a kitchen anymore. The counter was destroyed, the fridge was on it's side, the walls had it's outer wood chipped off, the back doors were blasted off and laid about two yards away, half the ceiling had fallen in, the table was in pieces, and Bella and Snape were covered from head to foot in dust, food, and installation. **

"**Oh, hello." Snape said pleasantly as if the room they were currently standing in wasn't demolished. **

"**Isss it ssafe?" Nagini asked poking her head in.**

"**Oh my." Rodalfus remarked looking in, Lucius appeared behind him, eyebrows raised.**

"**Oh no, this will take Fin forever to clean, it will." Fin said shacking her head, ears flapping, apperenig behind her master. **

"**You'd be better of condemning the place and starting from scratch?" Blaise said to her.**

"**Condemn it? It already is condemned you nitwit!" Nagini snapped. **

"**Bella! Sev!" Narcissa had arrived and had just seen what they had make of her kitchen. **

"**Uh-Oh." Lucius muttered and disspered, quickly followed by Rodaulfus, Nagini, Blaise, and Draco. **

"**Cissy…He started it!" Bellatrix pointed at Snape as he rolled his eyes. **

"**I did no such thing you're the one-"**

"**I spoke the truth."**

"**Like hell you did!"**

**Pansy leaned over and muttered. "I think we should follow the boys." **

"**I think your right."The two girls snuck back up the stairs. They had just reached the bedroom when they heard Narcissa explode. **

"**My mother is going to kill them both." Draco said laughing on the bed.**

"**They never liked each other." Nagini said amusement shining in her eyes.**

"**Fin!" Blaise called. **

"**Yes, Master Blaise?" Fin asked popping into the room. **

"**Could you get me a sandwich, butterbeer, and chips please?" "BLAISE!" Pansy and Hermione shouted at him. **

"**What? I'm hung- oh" Blaise said remembering that it would be awhile before anyone could get into the kitchen. **

**There was a loud bang from downstairs but everyone was to scared of getting hit to go down and look. **

"**I think I'm going to take a nap." Blaise said. **

**Rolling her eye's Pansy followed him. "I have homework to do" she muttered on her way out. **

**Once the door was closed Hermione muttered. "I believe she has homework to do but I don't think it's any essay that Flintwick assigned to her."**

**Draco laughed softly, Hermione jumped since his voice was closer then she thought he was. Turning she found him right behind her. **

"**Pansy and Blaise have always like each other, they just never wanted to admit it. As for the homework Pan's has to do I agree. I doubt it's anything from Hogwarts." **

**Hermione found herself leaning against the dresser with Draco directly in front of her. **

**Nagini was slowly trying to get away but not before Hermione caught her. **

_**Just where do you think your going?**_

_**Have fun Misstresssss**_

**And the snake disappeared into the bath room, putting up blockades around her mind so Hermione couldn't use legemincy to talk to her. **

"**Do you recall what I said last night before we went to sleep?" Draco asked.**

"**Erm…about what?" Hermione was momentarily baffled about what he was talking about. **

"**About a certain kiss?" He said slowly. **

"**Oh…yeah that." Hermione went slightly pink. **

**Draco pushed some of her hair back and Hermione felt goosebumps erupt all over when his hand brushed against her cheek.**

"**Well?" He asked looking into her chocolate brown eyes.**

"**I suppose it wouldn't it hurt." Hermione whispered as he tilted his head near hers.**

**Draco's lips crashed down on hers and she returned it with just as much force, putting her arms around his neck, his arms going around her waist. **

"**Hem" **

**They broke apart and looked at the door where a highly amused newly cleaned Snape stood. **

"**Bella and I just finished cleaning the kitchen so if you would like you may go eat lunch now. However you two don't look very hungry to me at the moment….or at least hungry for food I should say." **

"**Knock! How many times must I tell you?!" Draco snapped looking very annoyed at being interrupted. **

"**I did knock, I am not surprised you didn't hear me now that I see what you were uh…. Up to."**

**Nagini entered the room behind Snape whom was walking pass the two blushing seventeen hear olds, knocked on Blasie and Pansy's door and opened it, like he did with Draco and Hermione, without waiting for an answer. This time however he shut the door rather quickly. He turned and met three pairs of eyes staring at him, light brown, stormy grey, and dark green. "I think they will…don't think there hungry either…and now neither am I." Snape said pink rising in his cheeks as he walked out the door.**

**Hermione and Draco burst into laughter as Blaise and Pansy emerged from the room looking flustered. **

"**Oh shut it!" Pansy snapped frantically trying to fix her hair.**

**This only created more laughter from Draco, Hermione, and Nagini.**

* * *

**A/N: Snape is always coming in at the wrong time isn't he? No wonder Sirius called him 'Snivilious'. Anywho, I have to say because it's all I've been able to thing about but OMG OVER 120 REVIWS YOU PEOPLE ARE AWSOME! YOUR ALL REALLY FREKIN AWSOME! When I got up yesterday morning I had 30 e-mails from FanFiction, lovely reviews, and some more people subscribed and favorited my story!**

**Thank you each and every single one of you who has reviewed, favorite, or enjoy reading my story!**

**Now why don't you guys make me REAL happy (again lol) and review?!**


	22. “Fullfilling Dark Lords needs!” “Oh God

"**Fulfilling the Dark Lords needs!" "Oh God"**

After lunch everyone was sitting talking about Merlin knows what when Bellatrix called.

"Hermione! Could you come here for a second darling!"

Hermione exchanged a glance with everyone at the table before joining Bellatrix in the drawing room.

"Yes, Bellatrix?"

"Come, come dear, you're my dear nephew's wife please call be Bella! Now come. Sit!" Bella patted the couch next to her.

Hermione sat down next to the women she hated more then anything in the entire world and smiled brightly imagining horrific things happing to the wretched women..

"Now, since you will be one of us, I have decided to teach you occlumency. Nagini has already told me that you use legemincy, but that you need help on putting up wards around your mind." Bellatrix said turning to her. "I must warn you however, when we bring back the Dark Lord I would advise you not to use occlumency against him. He will be able to knock down your wards no matter how strong they are. This is however, useful against the other Death Eaters."

"Alright, will we begin now?" Hermione asked as politely as possible.

"Yes, no time like the present, after all we have two weeks to until that fun day!" Bellatrix stood and motioned Hermione to do the same, "Now close your eye's and relax. Clear your mind, and imagine blockades going up around your thoughts. Okay? Good. Now close your eyes"

Hermione hesitated.

Bella giggled slightly, something Hermione had never heard her do before, so it scared her slightly. "Don't you trust me?" She asked sweetly.

In all honest, like hell she trusted a pure-blood, half-crazy, Voldemort obbsessed, mass murder, holding a wand on her chest while her eye's are closed.

Hermione giggled nervously, but with out any humor and closed her eye's. She cleared her mind and put up blockades around her thoughts. Just incase Hermione thought of Draco and 'Scorpious" incase Bella broke threw her thoughts.

"Have you blockaded yourself?" Bella asked sweetly.

"Yes, Bella"

And the lessons began.

* * *

Hermione emerged two hours later in her room, looking like she had gone to hell back.

"Hermione, what did Bellatrix want?" Pansy asked looking at the tired figure.

"Nothing. Just…out…I need sleep….out." Hermione said taking her shoes off.

"But…"

"OUT"

"I think Bella's starting to get her." Blaise muttered as he left, dogging a shoe that Hermione launched at him.

"So…may I ask what my dear Aunt wanted?" Draco asked from his spot on the bed.

"She was teaching me occlumency." Hermione said simply collapsing on the bed next to Draco.

"Oh, yeah your in for one heck of a week." He said remembering when Bella had taught him occlumency.

"Mmm, I hadn't noticed." Hermione said, the sarcasm faded slightly because of how drowsy she was.

"Why does she like me so much?" Hermione asked.

"Because she's always like me, so if I married you she suspects that you are perfect in every way, shape, and form. That's all she cares about." He said shrugging like it was the simplest answer in the world.

"Suspects? So I'm not good enough for you?" Hermione asked indignantly.

Draco sighed and rolled over so that he was on top of her, on his hands and knees. "Maybe not in her books. But over the past two months I've spent with you, I don't think I could have found anyone better. Who cares about the stupid blood status anymore? I couldn't care less that your muggle-born or not anymore."

Hermione was slightly taken aback by his answer but then smiled. "Your not so bad after all you know that? You may be an insufferable twitchy little ferret." This time Hermione surprised Draco by pushing him off her and rolling over so that she was on top of him "But you're _my _insufferable twitchy little ferret." she whispered in his ear. Laughing she got off him and laid next to him with her head on his chest.

"Now I need a nap. Your aunt has tired me out beyond the imagination could ever possibly try to say. And don't wake me for dinner, I've seen enough of her for one day."

* * *

The next week went by uneventful for the most part. To Hermione great annoyance, Bellatrix had taken a liking to her, and it was really getting on her nerves.

Teddy had grown a inch since October and was most comfortable when around Hermione, Narcissa, or Nagini. The three noticed on how he tensed and leaned back when ever Bellatrix was around and it make Hermione wonder if he could since that either one, she was not a nice person, or two, she had killed his mother. Teddy's hair would turn orange if she got to close, Hermione wasn't sure what this meant but she knew that red meant angry and/or scared, so she suspected that orange was as caution.. Hermione wasn't sure on how he could have figured out either of these since Bellatrix was always sickly happy and smiley while around them, and as for the death of Nymphadora, Hermione wasn't sure how Teddy could know that but the magical world still amazed her and she wondered of the magical bond between parent and child. To make her wonder even more about this Teddy's hair would turn bright red when ever Dololov would come into the room. If Dololov got within 10 feet of him, Hermione or Narcissa he would stare daggers at him as if just daring him to get any closer. Was it possible that Teddy knew Bellatrix and Dololov were the ones who killed his mother and father? She didn't know and planned to research as soon as possible.

Draco and Blaise weren't home anymore because they were off doing stuff with the Death Eaters for a week whom insisted that they came. Hermione was stuck home with the Pansy, Snape, and the two sisters, Bellatrix and Narcissa most of the time while everyone was out doing whatever they did. Snape was usually no were to be seen, Narcissa and Pansy would take Teddy and play with him while Bellatrix worked with Hermione on occlumency, or telling her how the Dark Lord was the best thing that ever happened to her. What bothered Hermione most however is when Bella would talk of how she had always been delighted to 'grant her masters needs'. Every time this came up a glint came into Bella's eye's and Hermione was thankful that she didn't go into detail of 'her master's needs' that she so loved to 'fulfill'. Nagini would flick between the two couples, keeping a good watch on the two people she loved most.

On Saturday, exactly one week before they would go off to London to find the corpse of the man who had made everyone in the world life a living hell (Bella being an exception), the death eaters returned, tired and hungry. After a three hour long dinner ("Seriously! How much can they eat?" Pansy asked incredulously) everyone went up to bed.

"Tired?" Hermione asked Draco as she closed the door to their room. Draco was already lying in bed with his eye's closed.

"No, I'm just full of energy!" He replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That's good." Hermione said lying on the bed.

Draco opened his eye's and looked at her. "And what do you mean by that?" he asked with amusement.

Hermione realized what that phrase could have meant and answered quickly while blushing fiercely. "Nothing, that just…came out wrong."

"Sometimes that's a good thing." He said huskily and he rolled on top of her and kissed her before she knew what had happened. She let him deepen the kiss and after a few minutes he pulled back.

"You know that Teddy is back in his room you have no excuses." He said his breathing uneven.

Hermione's heart was beating three times faster against her chest. He was right, they had put Teddy back in the nursery, there were wards that prevented the Death Eaters from going to the fourth floor. The only ones allowed were themselves, Blaise, Pansy, Narcissa, Lucius, Snape and Bellatrix. Since Nagini never left the child's side they felt it safe to put him back. After all the eight of them would never hurt him, either they loved him, just ignored him (Lucius case), or it was Snape, who they all knew cared for the child but he would never admit it.

"True" Hermione muttered her voice also uneven. He kissed her again and she pulled his shirt off. They were married after all, why should it matter?

Then, as it happened the last two times they had been in the middle of something, their was a single knock and the door opened, flooding the room with light.

Cusring Draco looked up to see a shocked Snape standing in the door way.

After a moments silence Snape muttered to himself "I need to start waiting for answer."

"You think?" Draco snapped.

Another uncomfortable silence.

"Did you want something?" Draco asked.

But before he could open his mouth a feminine voice came from down the corridor.

"Snape, what are you doing in my nephews room?" Bella appeared and looked in on the scene of her shirtless nephew and her niece who had her shirt half way undone.

"You _still_ don't wait for an answer do you?" She asked rounding on Snape.

"I will now." Snape muttered more to himself then Bellatrix.

"I would hope so, first Blaise and Pansy now Draco and Hermione. I'm starting to wonder if your pervert Severus." She said sounding exasperated and them amused.

"I am not a pervert!" He snapped.

"Well from where I see it…" She trailed off while watching Snape fuming. Oh, how fun it was to torment him.

"I don't care what you see from wherever the hell you are…" He snarled but was cut off by Draco.

"Do. You. _Mind?!_"

"Oh, sorry dears." Bellatrix closed the door and they heard her and Snape argue all they way down the hall.

"Oh my God." Hermione muttered a deep red.

Draco laughed shacking the encounter off. "Just pretend like it never happened." he whispered before crushing her lips once more with his.

* * *

**A/N: I should kick myself, Bellatrix is being nice and is actually doing good…Maybe I should have Narcissa walk in instead? I don't know…anyway thank you everyone for the reviews! Please do it again! Review, please!!!**


	23. Beginning of the Beginning

**Chapter 23: Beginning of the Beginning**

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table playing with her food lost in thought of the nights she had gone threw over the past four days. It was now Thursday, two days before they would bring back the 'Wonderful, gorgeous, delicious, Dark Lord" as said in Bellatrix's words. But Hermione wasn't thinking about that, she was lost in her happy thought that were on the past nights she had spent with Draco, doing exactly as what had happened on Saturday, minus the perverted Severus and scolding Bellatrix.

Walking in Blaise said a cherry greeting and sat down opposite her then asking Fin for some breakfast.

"Hi." Hermione answered with a dreamy expression, reminding Blaise of a pretty Ravenclaw he had seen once or twice named Luna Lovegood.

"Erm….Hermione…are you felling okay?" Blaise asked concerned.

Hermione seemed to snap out of it at the sound of her name. "Oh, Hello Blaise." She said smiling, not knowing that she had already absent mindedly greeted him.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Of course, I'm fine!" She assured, taking a bite of her meal.

"I think she's more then 'fine'." Pansy smirked walking in and taking a seat next to her new best friend and also requesting a plate of eggs from Fin.

Hermione went pink and sent Pansy a half-hearted glare when Blaise asked. "What do you mean?"

"Birds and the bees, my dear Blaise, birds and the bee's." Pansy said waving her fork around.

"Why would she be happy that? Birds make a mess, and bee's hurt."

As Pansy was about to explain the definition of 'Birds and the Bee's" Lucius and Bellatrix walked in. To Hermione's dismay Bella answered for Pansy.

"She means sex Blaise." Bella sat down on Hermione's other side as Snape walked in.

"Thank you Bellatrix." Lucius said sitting next to Blaise on the other side of the table. "We were all dying to hear what Pansy does behind closed doors."

"No, no, not Pansy, Draco and Hermione." Bella elaborated.

"Even better." Lucius stated.

"At least you didn't have to see it." Snape muttered.

* * *

Later that afternoon the four teenagers were in Hermione and Draco's room reading, or in Blaise's case, sleeping in a armchair.

Ron got Narcissa off house arrest on Rudulphus orders, and Ronald was still under the Imperious Curse which Hermione didn't mind in the slightest. What a traitor. Teddy was out shopping with Narcissa since he hardly ever left Malfoy Manor.

All was quite and calm and perfect for reading, a nice day despite your house being filled with Death Eaters.

CRASH

"YOU IDIOT"

"NOT MY FAULT"

BOOM

"WHAT'S GOING ON."

"YES, WHAT IS HAPPING."

"HE IS WHAT IS HAPPING. THINKING HE'S ALL PERFECT."

"And there goes the peace and quiet." Hermione muttered.

"Bloody hell!" Blaise flew out of his chair wand at the ready.

Everyone ran down the steps to watch the show.

"WHAT HAPPENED."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. YOUR TIME HAS PASSED SNAPE. YOU MAY HAVE BEEN THE DARK LORDS FAVORITE BACK THEN BUT THAT WAS THEN AND THIS IS NOW."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK. JUST BECAUSE I WAS DEAD. I'M BACK AND I STILL HAVE MY POSTION. THE DARK LORD WILL BE PLEASED OF MY PRESENCE."

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU."

"SAME GOES FOR YOU BELLATRIX. BOTH OF YOU ARE FROM THE BLOODY DEAD AND NOW YOU'RE RUNNING AROUND LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE. KEEP AT IT AND I'LL SEND YOU BACK."

"THIS IS MY SISTERS HOUSE AND I WILL DO WHATEVER I LIKE. IT'S NOT LIKE YOU OWN IT. YOU'VE NEVER HAD ENEUGHT TO EVEN BUY A DECENT MEAL."

"HOW DARE YOU."

"YOU KEEP AWAY FROM ME YOU FILTHY MUTT."

"LUCIUS!"

The four arrived on the main floor and went to the entrance of the dinning room. Snape and Greyback were in the room wands drawn, Lucius and Bellatrix had been the ones to burst in on their quarrel to see what was going on. They were standing in the doorway Bellatrix's hand twitching towards her wand, patience growing thin.

"I am right here, Greyback, there is no reason to yell." Lucius said coldly.

"These…these…IMBICILES ARE RIDICULUOS! I WANT THEM OUT!" Greyback shouted at the elegant man standing in the doorway.

"You are in very little position to make requests Mr. Greyback." Lucius told the wearwolf "Number one. You are in _my_ house so I will do what I like and have the company that I want, and _don't_ want." Lucius emphasized to show that he meant Greyback, "Number two, Severus is a long time friend from Hogwarts and he may do as he pleases, Number three, Bella is my wife's sister, my sister-in-law, she may also do whatever she pleases. So if they are strutting around the place like they own it they have every right to, unlike _you". _Lucius had advanced on Greyback but Ferini stood his ground.

"They will stop acting all high and mighty and _you, _Mr. Malfoy, will stop acting like you are the Lord of us all because you aren't. And if the three of you don't do as I _command_" He emphasized 'command' and turned to both Bellatrix who nearly had steam coming from her ears and Snape who looked for some reason triumphant. "I will report this to the ministry." He seemed to have cornered them.

"How do you expect to explain to the ministry that the two of us are alive. I'm sure it was big news of the death of the Dark Lords two most loyal Death Eaters were murdered." Snape pointed out smugly.

"Indeed Severus." Lucius was now looking amused. "And this brings me to my fourth point, you can't just go prancing of to the ministry either Greyback. You are wanted above all others at the ministry."

"Idiot." Bellatrix smirked.

"IDIOT?" Greyback was loosing it, and he looked almost crazy in his rage, "WHO'S THE ONE THAT WENT AND GOT THEMSELVES KILLED IN THE FIRST PLACE?"  
That wiped the smirk right off the woman's face. Greyback smiled evilly.

"Not to mention who it was that killed you." He lowered his voice and started taunting her.

"He's treading on thin ice." Rod whispered from behind the group of four teenagers who had yet to be discovered, despite the fact that they were only a few inches behind Bella in clear view.

Draco shook his head in agreement to his uncle.

"First," Greyback continued to taunt a quickly hyperventilating Bella. "You're nearly killed by the Potter's filthy Mudblood side kick Granger, but then Mrs. Molly Wealsey steps in…and she _kills_ you. How do you fell about that _Bella_? _Killed_ by a Blood-traitor. How embarrassing that must be."

Bellatrix seemed to be doing everything in her power to keep her anger in check but it was a failing battle.

"_Defeated _by a _Weasley!_ Some witch you ar-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

Bella lost it but Greyback was ready and launched himself out of the way. "AVADA KED-"

"SECTEMSEMPRA" Snape cut Greyback's curse off.

"RICEMPRA"

"PROTEGO"

Snape easily deflected the curse.

"CRUCIO" Bellatrix screeched, Greyback jumped out of the way be he was to slow to deflect Snape.

"IDECARTUS" Green ropes flew from the wand and wound there way around Greyback.

Bellatrix crackled gleefully as Greyback started back terrified.

"What's wong, is the wittle doggie scaaaared?" Bella taunted in her baby voice.

She taunted for a few more minutes before finally, "Maybe this will teach you too respect your superiors mutt!" she spat "CRUCIO"

His strangled screams echoed threw out the house, somehow he was able to wiggle out of the ropes and dive behind the couch, shooting curses every which way. Lucius dove behind an armchair, out of the line of fire.

After five minutes of chaos a voice sounded from behind them.

"What the hell is going on?"  
Teddy was squealing in delight at his place in Narcissa's arms. Apparently they had returned, Narcissa went from curiosity, to shock, to anger in a matter of seconds. She dumped the bags into Blaise's arms and handed the baby to Pansy.

The four people in the ballroom, all of which who were hiding behind some type of furniture, using it as a barricade, looked slightly scared. There was rumor that Narcissa's grandmother was a Veela, and you _don't_ want to anger them.

"Cissy." Bella said eventually standing up and straightening her robes, trying to keep some of her dignity.

"Bella what have you done?" Narcissa asked her older sister.

"Just teaching a disrespectful mutt, Cissy, nothing more. Severus and I are actually on the same side!" Bella smiled innocently "For once." She said under her breath but it didn't go unnoticed.

"And what about my living room? Was it disrespectful too?" Narcissa snapped.

"What?" Bellatrix took a look at the room and turned pale. It looked worse then the kitchen had. You couldn't tell were the fire place had been, not to mention their was a upside down bed in the middle of the room surrounded by rubble from the walls. "Where did the bed come from?" Bella asked no one in particular.

"Look up." Narcissa ordered.

"Oh."

Up was a gigantic hole in the ceiling, or in Dolohov case, his floor; right where his bed had been. Said person was looking down at the scene amused.

"Bellatrix Black Lestrange do you remember what I told you last time you blew up one of my rooms?"

"I-I…Cissy you have to understand…" Bella searched for words. Bellatrix may be older but her little sister knew how to get her way, she was bloody scary when she got angry. All three Black sisters had inherited the charm and beauty from their grandmother but what comes with it is the anger as well. Narcissa had gotten it all, from her beautiful blond hair to her scary anger. Something the two elder sisters, Bellatrix and Andromeda didn't inherit, much to their parents relief. If you made Narcissa angry you better know how to run, and you better know to run fast.

To bad Cissy blocked the only exit.

"Well…." Snape stood and straightened his robes. "I'll just be erm…going." Snape tried to slide past Narcissa but to his dismay but not surprise she prevented him.

"You are going no where Severus Snape." Narcissa turned to him, he took several steps back, fearing for his wellbeing.  
Lucius and Fenrir were smarter and didn't say anything, but continued to cower behind the elegant, upturned furniture.

"Clean up. Now." Narcissa ordered.

"But Greyback-"

"NOW"

After a few minutes the place was restored but dust and chunks of ruble still settled around the place. Fin would be scrubbing for hours.

"Now you will scrub this room" Narcissa told the two.

"WHAT?"

Maybe Fin wouldn't be.

"You heard me." Narcissa said.

"Cissy." Snape started.

"No, you will clean and I don't care if you get down on your knees and beg, your doing it. If not I will kick you to the curb and I don't care if you two are suppose to be dead or not. It'll be _your_ problem explaining it to the ministry not mine."

With that she left the room leaving a angry Snape and horrified Bella in her wake. Snape had cleaned plenty of times as a kid after his mother died, he was forced by his father, but that didn't mean it was easier. Especially because of the mere size of the room. Bellatrix who had never done a day of work in her life just looked around helplessly.

"Let's go." Blaise said.

Everyone went back upstairs and talked of the days events.

* * *

It took all Thursday night and all Friday to clean the room. Bella and Snape looked positively exhausted by Saturday morning.

After going over the plan several times Rodaluphus announced that they would leave in five minutes. Hermione hoped that the Order were in position. It was to dangerous to send a patrouns because Rookwood and Travers were already there, standing as lookouts.

"Good-By Teddy." Hermione kissed him. "Love you."

"Love, miney." Teddy said. He had a surprising vocabulary for a 10 month old, even a wizarding one.

_He must get it from Remus._

Her eye's stung with tears as she looked upon the child, looking so much like Remus, and so much like Tonks.

"Come on, we have to go." Draco whispered from behind her.

Hermione hugged and kissed Teddy once more before prying the little child's fingers off her. Teddy sat down in his crib silently crying. He was unusually quite. Another one of Remus's traits.

Draco and Hermione walked out of the room and into the hall way where Blaise and Pansy were.

"You two go, I want to talk to Pansy for a second." Hermione said quietly to Draco and Blaise.

Once they were gone she turned to Pansy and hugged her.

"Take care of him Pan's." Hermione whispered still in the embrace, "I need to know that if…if something happens to me-"

"nothing is going to happen to you Hermione, your going to come back and so will Draco and Blaise."

"No, listen to me. I need to know that if something happens, you'll take care of him. Help Narcissa, and keep him safe. Okay?"

"Of course, yes, of course I will." Pansy whispered.

The girls broke apart and they walked down to the entrance hall where everyone is waiting.

"Good, I will see you when I get back Pan's, Hermione come dear, go stand next to Bella, Filip, Ferini, and Antonio."

Hermione walked over to the group that she was in. Hermione, Bellatrix, McNair, Greyback and Dolohov, were all going to be raiding the school. It make her sick at the thought of it, but she had no choice.

A horse patrounuse leaped threw the window and spoke in Travers voice. "Were ready Rod"

Greyback snorted. "A horse?"

Several other Death Eaters sneered but Rodalphus quieted them.

"Come on people, lets go!"

Hermione side along apperated with Bellatrix after the uncomfortable felling of being squeezed threw a very tight tube they arrived at a dirt side road. To the right was an old school house. You could see the teacher walking around giving out papers to the thirty or so children inside. To the left was forest, and 6 or 7 yards up the road was a cemetery where Tom Riddle Jr. was buried.

Blue sparks shot into the sky and Bellatrix and Greyback were quivering with excitement.

"Let's begin." Bella said in sing song voice.

All the death eaters, including Hermione, shot into the air and burst threw the windows of the school house, hexes and curse flew everywhere and the battle began.

* * *

**A/N Hope you guys like it. THe story is almost done I think, I'm sad :( I love writting this story! I stayed home to write this chapter for you, my parents, sister, and brother all at Disneyland right now. Yes THE Disneyland in Anheime California. So please review so I know that staying home was worth it! Thanks guys! 3 Taylor**


	24. Removing the Veil

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**The light blue lights and dark lights might get confusing so I'll clarify. You know how in Order of the Phoenix, at the ministry of magic, when the Order arrives and they come in light blue flashes of light? Right well that's not really appearting but it's something else so that's what I mean when I say 'they flew' or 'light blue flash of light' the Death Eaters are black flashes of light, just like in Half-Blood Prince and in Order of the Phoenix. I sometimes say 'flew' because that's kind of what there doing. Just wanted to make sure everyone knew that.**

**Unlike my other chapters and stories, this chapter is going to be in first person's point of view instead of third persons. The point of view will change threw out the chapter but I won't be saying who's point of view it is. Don't worry thought it'll be obvious. **

**Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 24: Removing the Veil. **

"AVADA KEADVRA"

The school teacher dropped to the floor as the jet of green light hit her square in the chest.

"CRUCIO."

A little boy screamed as the red light hit his stomach and I know that he's felling thousands of knives pierce his skin. After all, the very same spell came out of the very same wand and hit me in the very same spot just ten months ago.

"PROTGO."

Greyback put up a shield preventing the scrambling, screaming, scared children from leaving.

We landed and watched the children group together, older students shielding the younger ones.

_Were is Arthur and Hestia?!_

I stayed in the back of the group watching Greyback who was eyeing a 15 year old girl hungrily.

"Calm down Feniri, you'll get a bite eventually." Bellatrix told him sweetly.

"Now." Bellatrix walked around the little group of frightened children. "Let me see" Bella tapped her crooked wand on her chin thinking. "You there." She pointed to a girl of about 8. "Come here, I won't harm you. Come on." Slowly the girl walked forward.

"Good girl, now go stand over there." Bellatrix pointed to a desk on the other side of the room.  
The girl scuttled to the desk, Greyback inhaled deeply as she passed. It make me feel sick.

"Good, now children here is a demonstration of what a werewolf _really_ does." Bellatrix said to the group of frightened children. "Go on Greyback, get on with it."

Greyback advanced on the girl who shrunk into a corner, frightened.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt a little, then you'll be one of me. It's fun." Greyback taunted as he walked slowly closer. Once he was right in front of her he stopped. "Oh, I forgot, that's right, your nothing but a disgusting worthless piece of muggle filth. Instead…you'll die."

He leaned grabbed the girls chin and pointed up and he lowered his head to her neck, where her blood was clearly pumping threw her veins.  
Before he got there however 3 flashes of light blue light flew threw the window, they landed and red jets of light shot out of their wands.

* * *

I landed in front of the cemetery with Blaise, Goyle, and Avery. Travers walked towards us from his hiding spot in the tree's.

"I thought I saw some moment out over there." He said pointing to a large headstone in the middle of the creepy grave yard. "McNair checked it out but he didn't find anything."

"Coward." Goyle said under his breath. He was a right idiot every knew that. I'm thankful that his son is at least some what smarter then stupid father.

"What was that Goyle?" Traver's asked him sharply.

"I said-"

"We don't have time for you two idiots to quarrel." I snapped, I wanted to get this done and over with. I had no idea where Potter was nor do I know when he's going to show himself. "Are we ready to send up the sparks?" I asked the group.

"Who put you in charge?" Goyle asked.

"Did you get put in charge?" I challenged.

"No, but what gives you the right?" He snapped.

"Because it's my house that your all staying you idiot, now get ready." I raised my wand and shot sparks into the air. I watched as my Aunt, wife, Greyback, and McNair rise into the air and crash threw the windows of the school house. I heard a scream from the school teacher and then a flash of green light.

"Alright let's find him and go. My father, mother, and godfather are waiting." I lead them into the cemetery and made my way over to my mother.

"Narcissa, have any luck?" Avery asked my mother hopefully.

"No not for me at least. Goyle go help Lucius, Avery go help Severus, Blaise and Draco will stay with me." My mother told them. The two left with out question or argument. There was no point in arguing with her.

I searched for the grave with my mother and life long best friend, the graves were all old and worn out, some dating back 300 years.

"I FOUND IT!"

We all turned to see Goyle a few rows up and little ahead of us doing a little jig next to a flat headstone. "TOM RIDDLE JR. YES! I FOUND IT!"

I rolled my eyes and slowly led the way over. My father reached them and so did Avery, Severus lagging behind for the same reason as us.

"STUBIFY."

Was heard from all around us and red light flew at the three people surrounding the Dark Lord's grave.

* * *

Greyback fell to the ground and Bellatrix whipped around to find Arthur, Hestia and Dedalus standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello Bella, I see you are well." Arthur said pleasantly, it sounded like something Dumbledore would say.

"Ah, hello Arthur, how's Molly?" Bellatrix asked politely but there was a fire burning in her eye's.

"Oh she's doing just fine." Arthur replied as nice as ever.

"Your children?"

"There doing good."

"Mmm, even with out your son?" Bellatrix taunted.

"Were getting on." Arthur answered not falling for the bait.

"How pleasant" Bellatrix answered getting annoyed

There was a silence.

Then it broke out.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

"STUBEFY."

"EXPELLIOUMS"

"PROTEGO."

"PETRIFCUS TOTALUS."

"CRUCIO"

"RICEMPRA"

I moved over towards the students incase they needed protecting but I didn't act so that I could keep my cover, without hurting any of the children or my extended family.

* * *

I ducked and pulled my mother with me as red flashes of light flew over our heads. I watched Potter pull of his invisibility cloak and start dueling my father, while the red headed twin, George, and another Weasley I remember from when I was younger, Percy, I think his name was, fought Avery. Goyle was dueling the two oldest Weasley children, Bill and Charlie.

Potter and my father were swiping there wands so fast that they were merely blurs. Everyone was so close together you were constantly ducking cross fire from other's wands. I heard someone yell 'Avada Kedavra' and watched as a person fell to the floor.

* * *

"HERMIONE HELP US." Bella yelled at me as she dueled fiercely with Arthur. I started dueling Hestia but made sure to miss her as she did with me, she was dueling McNair at the same time. In my periferl vision I watched Greyback get up and grab his wand so fast I had very little time to react. He lifted his wand and pointed at Arthur's back. With out thinking I turned and yelled "Stubefy." Greyback fell to the floor but the damage was down, Bellatrix had seen me do it.

"DAMN IT HE WAS RIGHT. SHE'S IS THE MUDBLOOD." Bella yelled. I turned to find Bellatrix pointing her wand at my chest, I heard her yell Avada Kedavra, I saw a flash of Green light, felt something hit me, everything went black, and I fell to the floor.


	25. The Fall of the Already Fallen

**Chapter 25: The Fall of the Already Fallen**

"NO!" Narcissa screamed as she watched the figure drop to the floor. Draco looked closer and saw the long black robes and greasy black hair, Lucius had accidently hit him while Severus was protecting Angelina's back from Travers, while she helped Harry fight Lucius.

Lucius had stopped fighting and looked down at his old friend in shock, after a few seconds Harry got to his senses and stunned him. After a few more seconds he joined in the fight, the rest of the Death Eaters had joined in. Draco noticed the arrival of three other Order members, Ginny, Luna, and Angelina.

Narcissa made to get up but Draco and Blaise held her down on the ground, she stopped struggling and cried silently with her head on her son's chest. They had been in the same year at Hogwarts together, and had been friends ever since.

They watched the struggle quietly until Luna got locked into a intense battle with Avery, to Narcissa and Draco's surprise, Blaise jumped up and blocked Luna from harm with his own body.

* * *

Arthur watched as his son flew out of nowhere knocking Hermione to the ground. He instinctively deflected a curse from McNair then locked once again into a intense battle with Bellatrix.

All the children had gotten out of the school house and were already out of site.

"Grab Hermione and let's go!" Arthur yelled.

Arthur, Dedalus, Hestia, and Hermione's savior all apperated to the Burrow in blink of an eye.

"Molly! MOLLY!"

Pansy ran over to the five people gathered on the floor.

"I'M COMING PANSY! WHO'S BACK SO FAR?" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang from the kitchen.

"Um…ARTHUR…HEISTA..DEUDLEOUS….HERMIONE…AND…oh my god…Ron?!"

* * *

"BLAISE GET BACK HERE!"

But Draco doubted Blaise could hear him. Luna looked just as shocked as the rest of them.

Lucius had recovered from the stunning charm and watched his godson fight against Avery, shielding the blond Order member.

"Damn it." Lucius cursed but turned his back on Blaise, Luna, and Avery not wanting to get involved, in case he hurt Blaise.

"TRAITOR" Avery roared as he sent curse after curse at Blaise.

"What an idiot!" Draco cursed as he jumped to his feet and ran after his best friends to save him from certain death.

"Here they come!" Traver's yelled as Draco joined in the fight against Avery.

Draco looked up as four ink black smoke flew downwards then developing into the form of Bellatrix, Dolohov, McNair, and Greyback.

Harry and Draco noticed the same thing at the same time immediately: Hermione wasn't with them.

* * *

"Ron what are you doing here!?" Pansy asked outraged pulling out her wand and pointing it at the red head.

"Pan's, not now! Please!" Ron said rolling an unconscious Hermione over.

_Did it hit her? Was I too late to save her? No, Hermione please, it'll be all my fault!_

"Move out of the way. Move out of the way!" Molly bustled over caring a wizarding first aid kit and her wand.

"What happened to her?"

"Bellatrix found out the truth when Hermione cursed Greyback because he was about to hex dad, then she sent a killing curse at Hermione and I tried to knock her out of the way but I don't know if it hit or not. Not only that McNair cursed her as well, but I don't know with what. I don't know if either of them hit her." Ron said quickly looking down at the form of his long time best friend.

"Oh no, Hermione!" Pansy was on her knees by Hermione head pushing her hair back. Narcissa holding Teddy, and Nagini came into the room and gathered around Hermione as well. Teddy climbed out of his aunt's arm's and laid his head on Hermione's chest as if trying to listing for a heart beat that nobody could hear.

* * *

"WHERE'S HERMIONE?" Draco shouted to his Aunt.

Bellatrix turned to him and stunned Traver's and Avery. She walked closer to Draco, he didn't think that she had even seen that he was dueling them.

"Did you know," She said low and slowly. "that you married a _mudblood_ and not just _any_ mudblood, you. Married. Freakin. HERMIONE GRANGER!"

Bellatrix looked frightening and downright mad in her spaz of rage.

"Yes I did. Now tell me were she is." Draco answered dangerously.

"YOU KNEW?"

"WHERE IS SHE?" Harry and Draco shouted at the same time.

"Either she was killed by Bellatrix's killing curse, or she's slowly dying by my own curse. It slows the heart till finally…it stops." McNair smirked.

"STUBEFY." Draco and Harry yelled but the two death eaters rose into the air and avoided the hexes.

What followed was a series of noises, lights, and limbs flying faster then the eye could see. Wands were being swiped so fast they were blurs, there was so much light you couldn't tell you were fighting, you were constantly bumping into people not knowing if they were your enemy or your ally, it was a series of curses, hexes, charms, sheer luck, and hope that who ever you hit was not a friend but a foe.  
Finally some things calmed down after a few death eaters were finally stunned or eliminated.

Luna and Blaise were still fighting Avery.

Draco was fighting his father.

Harry was fighting Bellatrix.

George and Percy were fighting Rookwood.

Ginny and Angelina were fighting Dolohov.

Charlie were fighting McNair.

Bill was fighting Greyback.

Everyone else lay scattered on the ground unconscious. Most of them Death Eaters, including Rodulphus.

"YOU DIRTY LYING PICE OF SCUM" Percy shouted as he and George fought Rookwood to the death. He was going to pay for Fred's death, this time, there was no way out of it.

Draco was finally able to defeat his father who lay stunned on the floor. He was about to apperate to the Burrow when Pansy apperated, nearly right on top of him.

"Wow, what are the odds?" She mused and looked around at the flying bodies.

"Pansy!....Hermione….were….what…" Draco stumbled over his words.

"It's okay, calm down before you hyperventilate yourself. She's going to be okay, Molly and Ginny took her to Saint Mungo's, she was hit my a curse that-"

"That slows down her heat and slowly and painfully kills her?" Draco finished.

"Yeah, they reversed the effects and she's asleep."

"Good." Draco sighted relieved.

"Draco, she'll be okay, I have to get back to help Molly…deal with something." And before Draco could ask questions she apperated away.

Draco looked around at the fighting pairs and couldn't help but wonder if the Order had purposely singled out there opponents.

Percy and George vs. Rookwood, for revenge for murdering Fred.

Harry vs. Bellatrix for revenge for murdering Sirius and Tonks.

Bill vs. Greyback for revenge because of the scars now permanently in place on Bill's face.

Ginny and Angelina vs. Dolohov for revenge for their favorite professor and in Ginny's case, the murder of a close friend: Remus Lupin.

And one by one the Death Eaters fell to the ground. Greyback fell mauled and cut to the ground, passed out, Dolohov fell over as Ginny's curse hit him square in the chest, Rookwood lay dead next to a tied up Lucius and McNair, and Avery lay on the floor bloodied with his wand broken in half.

It was just Harry and Bellatrix left standing.

"Are going to revenge my dear cousin?" Bellatrix asked tauntingly as she deflected a nasty hex. "Did you love him? My little blood traitor rotten disgraced cousin!"

"He was a better wizard and person then you could ever dream of being! As was you're little sister and niece!" Harry roared.

Bellatrix face twisted into a look of fury as she lashed out a series of curses, Sectemcempra flew past him, he got a minor cut that momentarily distracted him.

Bellatrix crackled and came closer to him, he was kneeling, trying to stop the bleeding coming from his cheek.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed and tried to run after him but Draco grabbed her arms held her back, she would get herself killed if she interfered.

Bellatrix was now ginning down evilly at him.

"You loved him didn't you? My cousin was a disgraceful brat and deserved what he got. Now you will go the same way as your dear godfather. Any last words before you join your disgusting waste of a godfa-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA." Harry roared finally loosing it.

Bellatrix looked shocked at his sudden movement just the way she had at Molly's and as if in slow motion she fell to the floor.

"Harry!" Ginny broke free of Draco's grip and ran over and threw her arms around his neck, he was still on the ground so the force of her knocked him backwards.

"It's okay, Gin." Harry said hugging her, he kissed her full on the lips until Draco cleared his throat.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny suddenly said standing up and pulling Harry with her.

"You all go to the Burrow and see if she's their I'll stay here and wait-"  
"Potter calm down, Pansy was here a few minutes ago and said she's at Saint Mungo's resting." Draco said cutting Harry off.

"Oh thank god. I'm going to go see her, I'll see you later." Ginny kissed Harry once again then apperated to the hospital.

Draco decided to wait a few minutes before going, after all she was probably asleep. He walked over to were his best friend was talking with Luna Lovegood.

"Luna, Ginny just apperated to Saint Mungo's to see Hermione." Draco informed the Ravenclaw.

"I'm going to go with her, I'll talk to you later Blaise." She hugged him then to Draco and apparently Blaise surprise as well, she kissed him on the cheek then appeated away.

"Blimey" Blaise muttered touching where her lips had met his chin and looking as if he'd just been seduced by a veela.

"Somebody doesn't have a little crush now do they?" Draco taunted his dazed friend.

"Oh shut up." Blaise snapped but still smiling like a toddler with a bag of candy.

"Didn't know you had the hot's for Lovegood, Blaise." Draco remarked sitting next to Blaise on the grass and they watched as Harry told the aurous who had just shown up what happened.

"Not many people know." Blaise shrugged.

"What will Pansy say?"

"She already knows."  
"What! You told Pansy but not me?! What kinda 'best friend' are you?!" Draco asked completely befuddled on how he could tell Pansy about this but not him.

"Well, I told her er…before you know." Blaise suddenly looked awkward.

"Before what?"

"You know that day when Snape barged in on us…." His voice trailed away.

"Yeah." Draco said grinning.

"Well before _that_ I told her and she said that it was fine, she has it for Theo so she won't care."

"Thought she had it for Weasley?" Draco mused.

"She did, but she's always had it for Theo, after Weasley had his outburst she just tried to forget about him." Blaise shrugged.

"Well why don't you say we all go meet our girls at the hospital then?" Harry had joined them and offered a hand to help the two up.

The two Slytherin's smirked and together all three of them apperated to where their girl's await.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done and gone. I had some real trouble with this, _severe _writers block on the chapter and last so i'm dreadfully sorry for the wait. One more chapter and then probaly a epilouge following it then this story will be done. The eplioge might be witin the last chapter as well, I don't know yet. :( i'm sad but I have a another story that I have already wrote the first two chapters for. I actually got a beta reader for the next story, so everyone who has me on alerts, it'll be up by this time next week!**

**Please comment, as usal, over 175 reviews! Now aren't you people awsome! Tell me how awsome you all are and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Love you guys, Taylor!**

**P.S. Sorry, I had trouble doing it, but I had to kill Severus...I'm sorry Sev. :(**


	26. Aftermath

**Chapter 26: Aftermath**

"It took three hours, but eventually they understood. After another three bloody hours they decided that it would be best to destroy the stone just as they had with the Philosophers Stone."

Everyone was at Grimuld Place one week after the battle that had taken place in the graveyard.

With the help of Kreature and Ginny the place looked fabulous. It was clean, pretty, habitable, and had a 'home sweet home' felling about it. It was a nice change to what the former Order members were used to.

Harry had gotten back from the ministry, and after retelling the story of the Deathly Hallows for the billionth time, they destroyed the resurrection stone. It had also taken a week for the healers at Saint Mungo's to release Hermione.

Everyone was alive and well, at least on the Order's side. Bellatrix, Snape, and Rookwood had all died in the attack. Percy and George weren't even suspected for Rookwood's death despite the fact that he had killed Fred. No one really knew what happened to Bellatrix but nobody bothered pressing the matter, everyone agreed she deserved it anyway. Lucius was currently awaiting trial for the aid in Death Eaters activities, attempted murder, and murder of Severus Snape. No one was going to stand up for him this time, he could only hope that he would get a life sentence in Azkaban. There was word going around that they were thinking of handing him over to the dementors.

Then their was the emotional shock that shook the wizarding world three days ago. It was reported in the Daily Prophet that Ronald Weasley was responsible in the successful and unnoticeable release of the most loyal death eaters including Rodulphus Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. Ron was also awaiting trial but lucky for him because of his rescue attempt on Hermione, Hermione and Harry were going to plea for his case.

"Well, at least there won't be a repeat." Ginny sighed laying across Harry's lap.

"I think I'll go home, it's late." Pansy sighted stretching.

"Not to mention that date you have with Theo tomorrow." Hermione muttered with a sly grin on her face.

"What was that?" Pansy asked turning around looking politely puzzled.

"Nothing, just remember meet me at the _Celeind Cerue _tomorrow at noon." Hermione said smiling.

"Okay see you then." Hermione hugged Pansy.

Pansy floo'd and the smirk came back to Hermione's face.

"Why do I get the impression that Pansy won't be meeting _you_ at the Celeinda Cerue tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"No clue where you would get an idea like that." Hermione said swishing the question away with her hand. "We should be going to, Teddy is already passed out."  
"Okay, I guess so. Bye M'ione." Harry hugged her and then Ginny did the same. Harry shook hands with Draco and Ginny gave Draco a hug as well. Hermione picked up Teddy and the three floo'd to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione put Teddy in his bed and quietly shut the door. She returned to her own room that she shared with Draco. Draco was already in bed as always, she changed and joined him and Nagini turned out the lights.

"What are we going to do with him?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"What are we going to do with who?" Draco asked puzzled.

"And your father wondred why she beat you in every classss." Nagini remarked curling up near Hermione's head.

"Oi, shut up Nagini."

"I mean Teddy." Hermione said ignoring the fact that her husband was arging with a snake.

"Oh."

"Once again, he comes up with a smart anssswer" Nagini snikired.

"Nagini would you shut UP" Draco snapped.

"Can't master."

"And why is that."

"I angeered Bix so the wrethched house elf slipped me Veritecierm." Nagini confessed.

"Wonderful." He said sarcastically. As if the damn snake wasn't oppinated enought!

"Are we going to give him to Harry, or keep him?" Hermione asked clarifiying her question and ingnoring the argument completly.

"What ever you want to do. If you want Potter to take him then he can, we'll still see him three times a week at least. Or we can keep him, and Potter and Ginny will be over alot to see him." Draco said after a moment of silence.

"Harry is his godfather. Harry would have loved it if Sirius had raised him. We won't be like the Dursley's but I think it's right to give the boy to Harry. Remus and Tonks decided on that so I think we should give Teddy to Harry and Ginny in next year." Hermione said after a few minutes.

"Then we'll give him to Potter the Weaslettet" Draco whisispred, he kissed her then laid down to go to sleep.

"You didn't tell him that Weaslettet will soon be Potter." Nagini said quitely into her ear.

"I don't want him to slip anything to Ginny, besideds I promisied Harry I wouldn't tell anybody so be lucky you know about it." Hermione whisipred.

"I would still know, I _always _know." The snake stressed with an amused, playful tone.

But none the less, she was right, the snake had always known, and all ways will.

* * *

**There you are, the last chapter. But don't worry I willl have the epiliouge (or however you spell it) up before Saturday. I'm exited about it and have fallen in love with it that I'm even thinking of writting a sequel witht the kids but I'm already writting two other story's and I just got another one pop into my head. I decieded to write all my ideas down and I have over twenty!  
For those who are interested this is the summary for my new story that will have the first chapter up Saturday night.**

**The war is over but Harry is depressed about all those lost. He' s decided he wants to go back in time and save the ones he loves the most, with the help of Ron, Hermione, and the Silver Trio he's going back in time but thiers just one problem. How can he save them all, without disruping the timeline?  
The story will be called "Redeeming the Fallen" Thankfully I got a beta reader for this story so thier won't be any gramical or spelling errors. (Sorry lnlestrage, I had already asked her before you asked me ):**

**Epiliouge will be up in the next few days, please review, I want to get up to 200 reviews! I hope you guys read my future story's! **

**Love you all~ Taylor**


	27. Epileouge

**Here you go lovley people, the epilogue! Hope you and enjoy and tell me what you think! Thanks to each and every one of you for faving, subscribing and reviwing my story and making it a huge success with nearly 200 reviews! I'm sorry about all the grammar and spelling mistakes in the past and because that reason all my other story's are being read by my new awsome beta: zzzooe**

**Thank's again, I hope you read my other storys!**

**Love always, Taylor.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Epilogue**

"Jamie give it me."

"No way!"

"Jamie!"  
"Ly-Ly"

"James Sirius Potter give me that broomstick right now!"

"Lyra Sirius Malfoy stop asking because it's not going to happen."

"Are you twooo every going to ssstop?"

"If Ly stops asking, then sure."

James Potter and Lyra Malfoy were currently running around the back garden at Malfoy Manor while being watched by highly amused Nagini, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Theo, Teddy, Albus, Lilly, Ralph and Lex.

"Lex, help me out here!" James called to his best friend.

"Not happing! We all know Lyra will get it eventually and I don't want to get waked in the head when she does! She can get awfully violent!" Lex shouted back.

"Lex Nott! I am not violent!" Lyra snapped momentarily stopping the chase for James and his broom.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too and you know it!" Lex shouted cowering behind his mother's chair.

"Aunt Pansy, am I violent?" Lyra asked.

"Of course not honey." Pansy smiled.

"Mom!" Lex yelled betrayed.

"Ugh, do you three _ever_ stop?" 10 year old Albus asked from his place on his mother's lap.

"Nope!" 11 year old Lex, Lyra, and James called.

Lyra turned and faced James.

She talked in a sweet, calm voice and put on her best smile. "Jamie, please give me the broomstick."

"Here you go." James obediently handed over the broomstick looking dazed.

"Thanks!" Lyra hopped on and zoomed around the garden while James looked around confused.

Teddy chuckled at her tactics. "She's learned how to use her Veela charm already! Poor Jamie"

"That girl will be in Slytherin she will." James muttered coming over to the table where everyone sat.

"My sister will most certainly not be in Slytherin! She will be in Gryffindor like the rest of us!" Ralph said.

"I agree with Ralph, we'll all be put in Gryffindor!" Albus shook his head vigorously.

"I bet that I, Lyra, and Lycon will all be in Slytherin, no doubt about it." Lex said to the group.

"No way, Blaise may be his daddy but Lycon has Luna for his mommy so he'll either be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." 9 year old Lilly piped up.

"We'll see Lil's but I'm telling you the three of us will be in Slytherin. Then when you come to Hogwarts, maybe you can join us!" Lex said happily.

"OH NO SHE WON"T" Albus roared at him "My little sister will be in Gryffindor."

"I _might_ get put in Slytherin. You never really know until that hat gets placed on your head, Al. And mum and dad said that it doesn't matter what house were put in it'll be okay either way. Isn't that right daddy?" Lilly asked looking up at her dad with a wide smile.

"She's right Al, it doesn't matter what house you're put in we'll all love you all just the same." Harry said to all the children.

"Sure dad, but I _will_ be in Gryffindor, just like Teddy." Albus said walking over to sit on his god brother's lap. "And Cousin Vicky and Cousin Fred and cousin **------"**

They all just chuckled and watched as the kids played around the yard.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!"

Three months later on September 1 those two names came out of Albus, Ralph, and Lily's mouth. Albus climbed in to Harry's lap, Lily climbed into Ginny's and Ralph climbed into Draco's.

"What is it?" Hermione asked her son and best friends two children.

"Look what we got!" They coursed, Albus waving around a letter. He opened up and read to his parents, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Draco. Their Aunt Pansy, Uncle Theo, Uncle Blaise and Aunt Luna were their as well.

_Hey guys! _

_Hogwarts is awesome and the feast was great! Were all exited to go exploring on the weekends for the secret passages that Harry/dad told us about! The castle is huge and the Great Hall is awesome, I think I can get used to this place! The common room's are wonderful and we've all ready made friends! _

_So I guess your wondering what houses we've been put in._

_I, James have of course been put in Gryffindor with Teddy! _

The three children cheered before going on.

_I, Lycon have also been put in Ravenclaw! _

"I knew it!" Lily cheered. While the 10 year old Potter and Malfoy cheered.

_I, Lex have been put in Slytherin! Just like I told you Al!_

The two boys groaned but Lily didn't make any noise. It was known threw out the family the girl harbored a crush for Pansy and Theo's son, she was internally happy but she wasn't about to let her brother know that.

_I, Lyra have been put in Slytherin along with Lex!_

"NO!" Ralph yelled shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry mate_._" Albus said patting his best friend on the back.

_Sorry guys (that means you, Al and Ralph, from us Lex and Lyra) were going to go to bed now, hope to get a reply to this letter in the morning! Please don't send howlers! (once again, to you two, Al and Ralph!) _

_Love lots!_

_James, Lycon, Lex, and Lyra. _

_P.S Can't wait for you to join me and Lyra, Lil's! The Slytherin common room is awesome!_

_P.S. You will be with me and Teddy and Albus when you come to Hogwarts Lilly, Gryffindor common room is even better! You're my sister so you will be in my house! I just know it!_

_P.S Don't listen to him Lil's, you'll be with me and Lex. Don't worry! You know you want to!_

_P.S You'll be with me Lil sis! I just know it!_

_P.S Thankfully I got put in Ravenclaw so I'm perfectly able to stay out of it!_

Everyone laughed at Lycon's 'P.S.' and Albus folded the letter back up.

"Come on guys, lets go write our response." The two followed Al up to the stairs to the library, they had been to Malfoy Manor at least twice a week since they were born so they knew their way around.

* * *

Exactly one year later Lilly ran into the living room of Harry and Ginny's place where all the same people were seated expect this time Albus and Ralph were at Hogwarts with Lyra, Lycon, Teddy, Jamie, and Lex.

"We got their letter!" Lily cried hopping on to Aunt Hermione's lap. Opening it the little 10 year old read to the four couples.

_Hey everyone,_

_The four of them weren't kidding, this place is huge and so awesome! It's bigger then mom and dad's/ or in my case Aunt Hermione and Uncle Draco's, mansion! It's really beautiful and we can't wait to start classes tomorrow. _

_So we can go to bed we'll tell you what houses were in,_

_I, Ralph have been put in Gryffindor just like Jamie said I would!_

"I was pretty sure that's were he was going." Lily nodded.

_Dad, I took what you said to me in to consideration and decided that you were right, it doesn't really matter. The hat told me what it said to you and I decided, to not ask it to put me anywhere. All in all I got placed in Gryffindor with Jamie, Ralph, and Teddy! The hat said I would do well in Slytherin as well but that my place was with the bold and chivisuous!_

_Everyone here says hi! Lex said he's saving you a seat in Slytherin with him and Lyra, for next year Lilly!_

_Talk to you later, and lot's of love,_

_Ralph and Al_

"Well Uncle Ron will be glad to hear that his other nephew is in Gryffindor with the rest of his nieces and nephews." Lily said laying the note on the coffee table.

"That reminds me how is Ron?" Pansy asked.

"He's still out in Romania with my other brother Charlie. They're enjoying living the bachelor life apparently." Ginny said shaking her head.

"I bet your mum is loving that." Pansy laughed.

"Oh, she's _thrilled!"_ Ginny informed with sarcasm.

* * *

_I'm exhausted and can't wait to climb into bed for sleep but I thought I'd tell everyone on what house I got put in and what I think of the castle! _

_The great hall is gorgeous, Al was right, the place is bigger then Aunt M'ione and Uncle Draco's place, it's really pretty and I can't wait for classes to start. On Saturday all of us; meaning, Jamie, Lycon, Lex, Lyra, Al, Ralph, and me are going down to Hagrid's for te_a!

_Al, Ralphl and Jamie aren't to happy. Jamie especially but he'll get over it. Why do yo ask? I got put in Slytherin! Everyone is surprised, they said they always thought I was too nice and that might be true but I did what you did dad and kinda asked to be put their. I'm a little cunning and want to prove myself so the hat let me go with Lyra and Lex!_

_Love you lot's and talk to you soon!_

_Love,_

_Lilly_


End file.
